Créances de sang
by Izabel65
Summary: Parfois notre vie dérape et peut devenir un véritable cauchemar. Castle est accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, pourtant toutes les preuves l'accusent. Que vont faire ses amis? Comment va réagir sa muse? ... Fiction en co-écriture avec NuTs x Fasy
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Mais cette fois-ci je ne suis pas seule à l'écrire NuTs x Fazy en est co-auteur. **

**Il y aura en plus du prologue, 16 chapitres et un épilogues. **

**Nous savons que le prologue est très court, mais nous espérons assez captivant pour vous tenir en haleine.**

**Le chapitre 1 sera posté dans 15 jours...désolée.**

**En attendant de lire vos commentaires, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Un homme, la soixantaine, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de New-York. Il portait un costume gris qui s'alliait très bien avec ses cheveux grisonnants et ses yeux. De taille et de carrure moyenne, il semblait être un homme d'affaire classique de la grosse pomme. Seule sa démarche incertaine laissait supposer qu'il était inquiet.

A ses côtés se tenait un homme un peu plus grand et à la carrure plus imposante. Il semblait plus jeune, que ce soit de par sa démarche mais aussi ses habits. Il portait un jean et, sous un blouson en cuir noir, un sweat beige dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, empêchant de l'identifier. Contrairement à son compagnon de marche, il paraissait déterminé et confiant. Le mystérieux homme tenait son aîné par le bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Ils tournèrent à gauche dans une ruelle, le plus jeune poussant violemment la personne qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci manqua de s'écrouler et se retint contre le mur. Elle essaya de faire demi-tour, de toute évidence pour s'enfuir. Mais, l'homme au sweat l'agrippa violemment par le col de son veston et l'entraîna de force dans la ruelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme à la capuche réapparut, laissant apercevoir des taches de sang sur ses vêtements. Il remit rapidement un objet –sans doute une arme- dans sa poche et referma son blouson afin de cacher le sang. Le mystérieux homme se rendit enfin compte que, dans la bagarre qui avait eu lieu dans cette ruelle, sa capuche était tombée. C'est en tentant de la remettre quelques secondes plus tard que la caméra de surveillance de la banque put enfin identifier le suspect, celui-ci venant à l'instant de dévoiler son visage.

Une femme brune appuya sur le bouton « pause » de la vidéo, laissant le visage de l'assassin figé sur l'écran. Le détective Karpowski se retourna brusquement en direction de leur principal suspect. Seul une lueur dans ses yeux permettait de se rendre compte de son étonnement, mais ce qu'elle venait de voir ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du tueur. Elle posa ses deux mains à plats sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire, se pencha légèrement en avant et, fixant l'homme assis en face d'elle droit dans les yeux, prit la parole.

- _Alors Castle, vous niez toujours avoir commis ce meurtre sur la personne de Gérald Grant ?_


	2. Suspect n1

**Voici le premier chapitre de notre fiction. Pour savoir cemment tout commence et comment la vie de Castle vire tout à coup au cauchemar.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude Richard Castle arriva sur le lieu du crime avec deux cafés. Il frissonna un peu en cette matinée d'avril. Il faisait froid et la pluie menaçait. Il salua l'agent qui souleva la bande jaune pour le laisser passer. L'écrivain s'avança d'un pas égal vers sa muse et la légiste. Arrivé près d'elles, il étouffa non sans mal un bâillement. Il tendit le café à Beckett, qui le remercia d'un sourire, alors que Lanie lui lançait.<p>

- Fatigué Castle ? La nuit a été courte ou avec l'âge vous avez du mal à vous lever à 6h00 du matin ?

- Très drôle Lanie, moi qui vous croyez une amie. Un peu des deux en fait. Alors, qui a eu l'outrecuidance de se faire trucider et ainsi gâcher mon sommeil ? Dit-il, son regard se portant sur la victime

- D'après son permis de conduire, il s'agit d'un certain Gerald Grant, 62 ans. Et si j'en juge par cette carte de visite, il travaillait pour la société d'investissement Mulder&Co.

- Un vol qui aurait mal tourné ?

- Non, son argent et ses cartes de crédit sont encore dans son portefeuille.

- Et au vu de l'examen rapide que je viens d'effectuer, je confirme, le vol n'est pas le mobile. Il a toujours sa montre, une chevalière, peut-être un cadeau car ce ne sont pas ses initiales. On peut lire RN au lieu de GG, et l'or n'est pas patiné. De plus il porte ceci.

Avec son crayon, la légiste soulève délicatement une fine chaîne en or à laquelle est passée une petite croix. Beckett remarque que Castle se sent honteux pour son aparté de tout à l'heure. Elle reprend la conversation avec la légiste.

- Tu me disais qu'il a été étranglé, alors pourquoi tout ce sang et cette entaille sur la gorge ?

- L'assassin s'est très certainement servi d'un fil en acier. Je pourrais t'en dire plus quand je l'aurais autopsié. Mais ce n'est pas tout regarde, elle soulève légèrement les manches de la victime. On voit très nettement des bleus sur ses deux avant-bras. A mon avis son agresseur la maintenu et l'a forcé à venir jusqu'ici.

- Pas de trace qui montre qu'il s'est défendu ?

- Non Castle, mais j'ai aussi noté des égratignures à l'intérieur des mains et sur le côté droit de son visage. Il a dû tomber ou être projeté violement sur l'un des ces murs. La scientifique recherche des traces éventuelles.

- Tu situes l'heure de la mort vers quelle heure ?

- Je dirais entre 23h00 et 2h00.

- Ok, merci Lanie, tu m'appelles dès que tu as du nouveau. Vous venez Castle ?

- Heu…oui.

- Déjà à échafauder une théorie dont vous seul avait le secret ?

- Non, désolé. Comme j'étais seul chez moi hier soir et cette nuit, j'en ai profité pour écrire. N'ayant pas vu l'heure passée je me suis couché tard, enfin tôt ce matin. Et cette après midi j'ai une réunion de travail chez Black Pawn. Gina a peur que je perde ma source d'inspiration, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Je vous paye le prochain café, propose la détective avec un sourire amusé.

C'est alors que Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent vers eux avec un air de satisfaction sur leur visage. L'hispanique montre un sac en plastique avec ce qu'il paraît être un vêtement à l'intérieur. Le plus intéressant, sont les tâches que tous peuvent voir et qui ne laissent aucun doute quant à leur nature. Du sang, très certainement celui de la victime.

- Un des uniformes a trouvé ça dans une poubelle à trois rues d'ici. Il s'agit du sweat classique, gris à capuche avec une poche sur le devant et New York en lettres bleues marine cousues dans le dos. Le souvenir type pour touriste.

- Mais avec le sweat nous avons un bonus, ceci. Ryan brandit alors un sac plus petit contenant un fil d'acier enroulé. Apparemment l'arme du crime, il y a du sang dessus.

- C'est quoi ? Une corde à piano ? Questionne l'écrivain.

- Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le mort a la gorge en partie tranchée.

- Ok les gars. Donnez tout ça aux types du labo. Esposito tu interroges le voisinage, café, restaurant etc.… pour voir si notre homme était un habitué du quartier. Ryan, tu vois la banque de l'autre côté de la rue à l'angle. Fais une demande de mandat pour avoir leurs vidéos de surveillance. Celle du distributeur et celle placée au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ensuite tu t'occupes des comptes de la victime et des ses appels téléphoniques.

- Ok ça roule ! Répondent-ils en chœur.

Les deux hommes partirent, Castle se retourna vers Beckett.

- Et maintenant ?

- Nous allons voir les collègues de Gerald Grant.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont reçus pas le patron de la boîte d'investissement, Karl Mulder. Nom qui oblige l'auteur de best seller à se morde la langue pour ne pas se mettre à siffler le générique de la série X-Files. Son petit manège n'échappe pas à Kate qui lève les yeux au ciel. L'homme les invite à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils face à son bureau, derrière lequel, il prend place. Kate note qu'il est vraiment choqué par l'annonce du meurtre de son collaborateur. D'un geste, il prie Beckett de prendre la parole.

- Merci de bien vouloir répondre à nos questions Mr Mulder.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, si cela peut aider.

- Est-ce que vous aviez connaissance de soucis particuliers qu'auraient eus Mr Grant avec l'un de ses clients, un de ses collègues ou une tierce personne ?

- Non rien de tout cela. Gérald a rejoint notre établissement en mars 2008, cela faisait donc cinq ans maintenant. Il s'est tout de suite parfaitement intégré à l'équipe. Il avait un don assez particulier, tout le mode l'aimait bien, sa nature affable, son côté charmeur l'y aidaient beaucoup. Sur le plan professionnel, il connaissait parfaitement son affaire, grâce à lui de nombreux clients sont devenus plus riches.

- Et en ce qui concerne sa vie personnelle ? Que pouvez-nous nous dire ?

- Il était célibataire, et en dehors du travail s'était un solitaire. Il aimait lire, sortait régulièrement voir les nouvelles pièces de théâtre qui se jouaient. Il allait aussi à la piscine deux fois par semaine, les mardis et jeudis soirs il me semble. Il lui arrivait d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar de Jazz à Harlem Est sur Lexington « The Blue Trumpet ». Je l'y avais d'ailleurs accompagné plusieurs fois, s'était un plaisir que nous avions en commun. Ainsi qu'avec d'autres collègues car, malgré sa propension à la solitude, il appréciait comme il se doit les soirées entre collègues.

- Son comportement avait-il changé ces derniers temps ? Interroge Castle.

- Hé bien… je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais durant ces quatre derniers mois, il semblait heureux. Je n'étais pas le seul à soupçonner une histoire de cœur. Et nous en étions tous ravis pour Gerald. C'était un homme bien…. Comment a-t-on pu lui faire ça ? Murmure-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à nos questions Mr Mulder.

- Mais je vous en prie lieutenant, si cela peut vous être utile pour attraper le monstre qui la… son assassin. Alors je serai heureux de pouvoir dire que j'y ai participé.

Il leur fallut presque quarante minutes pour revenir au commissariat, à cause de la circulation. En y arrivant Beckett reçut un appel de Lanie. Ils allèrent la retrouver à la morgue. Ils ont à peine franchit la porte que la légiste commence son exposé.

- Je peux réduire l'heure de la mort entre 1h20 et 1h50. De plus, le thorax, le bas du dos au niveau des reins et l'abdomen de la victime présentent des ecchymoses ante mortem.

- Il a donc été battu avant d'être tué ?

- Un bon point pour l'écrivain.

- Quoi d'autre ? Coupe Kate

- La blessure faite au cou est bien due à une strangulation exécutée avec un fil d'acier de carbone trempé de 13 mm de diamètre. J'ai retiré quelques fils de la plaie.

- Ce qui correspondrait parfaitement à une corde à piano.

- Tout à fait, un deuxième point pour Castle. Alors ma belle rien à dire ?

- Non, je vous laisse vous amuser.

- Lorsque je l'aurai ouvert, je pourrai t'en dire plus. Mais ce que je peux ajouter c'est qu'il était en bonne condition physique.

- Il allait à la piscine deux fois par semaine, nous a appris son patron.

- Ceci explique cela, je te tiens au courant.

Le duo abandonna Lanie au mort et retourna au bureau. Ryan était là, il devança la question de Kate en la voyant venir vers lui.

- J'aurai les vidéos en début d'après midi. On vient de m'envoyer ses relevés de comptes, pour les appels je les aurai dans la journée

- Ok, des nouvelles d'Esposito ?

- Non pas pour le moment.

Beckett et Castle commencèrent à remplir le tableau blanc tandis que Ryan épluchait les comptes de Grant. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas grand-chose. La détective décida de se rendre à la piscine que fréquentait régulièrement la victime. Deux des employés confirmèrent en voyant la photo de l'homme, qu'effectivement il venait bien les mardis et jeudis soirs de 18h30 à 19h30.

En quittant le complexe sportif, Kate voulut se rendre à la boîte de Jazz dont lui avait parlé Mulder. Mais Castle lui précisa qu'il était plus que temps de faire une pause et de manger. Il était plus de midi, Castle insista pour l'inviter au restaurant, ils optèrent pour une pizza. Après le repas, l'écrivain la laissa pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle lui promit de le tenir informé, puis retourna au 12ème voir ce que les gars avaient trouvé.

- Tous les trois faisaient le point devant le tableau.

- Espo qu'ont donné tes recherches ?

- Rien, j'ai fait chou blanc. Aucune des personnes que j'ai interrogée ne se souvient de l'avoir vu. Ce n'était pas un habitué de toute évidence. Et que serait-il venu faire dans ce coin ? Il habite à l'opposé et même son lieu de travail en est éloigné.

- Dans ce cas tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Enquête de voisinage autour de chez lui et à son travail, soupire l'hispanique. J'irai d'abord à son appartement.

- Ok, Ryan, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Il gagnait plutôt bien sa vie, ne faisait pas de dépenses extravagantes pour autant. Il avait un premier compte qui lui servait à payer toutes ses factures et dépenses courantes. Grant possédait également deux comptes épargnes, des fonts de placements ainsi que des obligations. Le montant total de tout ceci avoisine les dix millions de dollars.

Ryan regarde avec amusement la réaction de ses collègues. Esposito émet un long sifflement, même Beckett a un peu de mal à réaliser la somme que cela représente. Elle inscrit ce montant sur le tableau. Puis l'irlandais reprend.

- Tous ces comptes ont été ouverts il y a cinq ans, avec une somme initiale de 2 millions.

- Ok le gars bossait pour une boîte d'investissements, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Bon sang, il avait drôlement bien préparé sa retraite, commente Javier songeur.

- Oui, mais cela peut être aussi un mobile pour le tuer. Ryan trouve à qui cette fortune doit revenir en cas de décès.

- Ok je vais…oui ? Demande-t-il à l'uniforme qui vient d'arriver.

- Pour vous détective, il lui tend une enveloppe de papier bulle. Les vidéos de la banque.

- Merci Matters, bon je crois qu'une séance cinéma m'attend. j'en ai pour des heures.

- Non, Lanie a réduit la fourchette de temps. Concentre-toi sur ce qui a été enregistré entre minuit et 2h00 cette nuit. Je m'occupe de chercher les bénéficiaires de Grant.

- Ok, c'est parti !

- Quant à moi je file chez la victime, si je trouve un truc je vous appelle.

Kate appela Mr Mulder pour savoir si Grant avait un avocat, ce dernier lui dit que oui et lui donna son nom. Beckett remercia son interlocuteur pour son aide. Elle essaya de joindre l'avocat mais dut patienter et rappeler plus tard. Celui-ci l'informa que Monsieur Gerald Grant avait bien établi un testament et qu'il serait heureux de lui faire part de son contenu, lorsqu'elle viendra le chercher avec un mandat. Beckett fut donc dans l'obligation de contacter un juge pour qu'il signe ce satané morceau de papier.

Elle regarda la chaise vide en se demandant ce que son partenaire aurait spéculé sur les raisons de ce meurtre. Beckett leva les yeux vers la pendule, il était presque 15h30, elle n'avait rien contre le fait de faire une pause. Elle se dirigeait vers la machine à café lorsqu'un cri lui fit tourner la tête, ainsi qu'à plusieurs de ses collègues.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Ryan qui donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un mort-vivant. Seule Kate se rendit auprès de lui en voyant son air inquiet et paniqué. Elle voulut regarder l'image de la vidéo qui avait mis son collègue dans cet état mais, l'irlandais avait réduit la fenêtre.

- Kevin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Elle devenait anxieuse devant la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

- C'est…impossible. Il y a forcément une explication… il le faut...ce n'est pas réel….

Kate s'apprêtait à relancer la lecture mais Ryan la stoppa dans son élan. Il reprenait un peu ses esprits, sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il amena le curseur de la souris sur le bouton lecture. Mais, avant de lancer la vidéo, il essaya de parler avec une voix qu'il voulait professionnelle.

- J'ai trouvé le passage qui nous intéresse sur la vidéo de l'entrée. La future victime et son assassin présumé, il insiste sur ce dernier mot, apparaissent à 1h32 exactement.

- Et bien montre-moi à quoi il ressemble ! Kevin ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de vidéo nous aide…

- Ce…ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, je…j'ai…

Ryan n'a pas le courage d'en dire plus et lance la vidéo non s'en appréhender le moment où Beckett va le voir. Tout comme lui, elle ne peut retenir un cri de surprise. Ils se regardent atterrés, incapable de croire ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

- C'est un cauchemar !

- Et maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Kevin.

- Je sais, mais… il s'interrompt en voyant la mine grave de son coéquipier qui arrive sur eux.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je…

- Tu reviens bien de chez la victime ?

- Oui et j'ai trouvé ceci, il y en a d'autres. Il lui tend une photo.

- Oh mon Dieu non ! Pas ça ! Kate manque de tomber en voulant s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de Ryan.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant la personne près de Grant.

- C'est plus grave que tu ne le penses réplique Kevin. Regarde ! Et, pour la 2ème fois, il relance la vidéo.

C'est d'un commun encore, et malgré ce qu'il leurs en coûte, que dix minutes plus tard ils font irruption dans le bureau de Gates. Cette dernière releva la tête surprise par cette entrée imprévue dans son bureau. Elle s'adressa à eux d'un ton sec.

- Je vous en pris faites comme chez vous ! Lieutenant Beckett que signifie ceci ? Vous ne savez plus frapper aux portes ?

- Désolé Monsieur mais, nous avons un problème, au sujet de l'enquête en cours.

- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour faire une entrée en force dans mon bureau ?

- Nous avons un suspect pour le meurtre de Gerald Grant…

- Vous appelez ça un problème. Vous devriez déjà être partie l'arrêter, non ?

- Justement, c'est ça le problème capitaine, on ne peut pas faire ça, précise Ryan.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Questionne-t-elle avec lassitude, devant l'attitude de ses inspecteurs.

Ryan posa deux photos sur le bureau de Gates, l'une était celle trouvée par Esposito, l'autre un tirage du tueur supposé que l'on voit sur la vidéo. Gates prit les photos et resta quelques secondes sans réaction, fixant les images comme si sa vue lui jouait des tours. Elle était tout aussi choquée que l'équipe, posant les clichés devant elle, Gates releva la tête et observa ses trois meilleurs enquêteurs. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à cet instant.

- Effectivement vous avez un problème. Vous savez aussi ce que je vais devoir faire ?

- Oui capitaine. A qui allez-vous confier l'enquête ? S'inquiète Beckett.

- Je pense que Karpowski et son équipe seront à la hauteur. Je vous demande de rassembler tout ce que vous avez déjà sur ce meurtre et de leurs donner.

- Bien monsieur.

Le silence de Gates leur signifiait que l'entretien était terminé. Ils quittèrent le bureau et sans parler, chacun avec leurs pensées, ils mirent dans un carton toutes les infos qu'ils avaient sur cette affaire. Kate était assise à son bureau, les gars à ses côtés, fixant le tableau blanc maintenant vierge. Ils virent Karpowski et son équipe entrer dans le bureau de Gates. Beckett regarda machinalement l'heure, 16h41.

A 17h05, la voix de sa collègue la fit sursauter.

- Beckett ?

- Oui ?... Si tu veux les dossiers ils sont dans ce carton et Ryan a envoyé les fichiers sur ton poste.

- Je le prendrai plus tard. Le capitaine est d'accord pour que tu nous accompagne. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas intervenir, pour quoique ce soit, on est bien d'accord. Devant le silence de Kate. Tu peux refuser si c'est trop difficile pour toi.

- Non, je viens, et je n'interviendrai pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'immeuble. Kate suivait Karpowski et son coéquipier en silence. Plus elle s'approchait, plus son cœur battait vite et plus la boule dans sa gorge devenait douloureuse. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, elle resta en retrait, laissant ses collègues faire leur boulot.

Castle discutait de sa journée avec sa mère, tout en lui servant un verre de vin, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Rick posa bouteille et verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il se reprit en quelques secondes.

- Lieutenant Karpowski, détective Adams, Beckett, entrez ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant la mine grave des policiers. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kate et ce qu'il y lut accentua son malaise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de se trouver mal. Il y a tant de peine et d'impuissance dans ce regard. Même Karpowski et son collègue avaient un air affecté et trop sérieux à son avis. Martha s'était approchée devant son silence soudain.

- Richard ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mère je ne…

- Richard Castle ? Demande soudainement Karpowski, d'une voix autoritaire.

- Oui, l'écrivain répond par automatisme.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour homicide sur la personne de Gerald Grant.

Martha poussa un cri, tout en portant la main à son visage. Elle voulut s'approcher de son fils mais Adams l'en empêcha alors que sa collègues passait les menottes à Castle tout en lui citant ses droits. Il ne prononça pas une parole. Il essaya de croiser le regard de Kate mais sans succès. Il se laissa emmener par Karpowski, jetant un dernier regard à sa mère à qui Beckett disait quelques mots rapides.


	3. Incompréhension

**Bonjour à tous, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Voici un nouveau chapitre, l'interrogatoire de Caslte au poste...ou quand les ennuis arrivent très vite!**

**Bonne**** lecture à tous. Le prochain mercredi pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. **

* * *

><p>Le tintement si caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit, dévoilant un Castle les menottes aux poignets. Les mains dans le dos, il était accompagné de Karpowski et de son équipe. A quelques mètres derrière eux se tenait le Lieutenant Katherine Beckett.<p>

Si forte d'habitude, elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. La détective regardait dans le vague, suivant le groupe comme par automatisme. Son visage trahissait une grande incompréhension, mais surtout une profonde tristesse.

Castle avait-il bel et bien commis un meurtre ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Bien des questions sans réponses prenaient place dans son esprit. Elle voulait croire que Castle était innocent, mais même la confiance inébranlable ne pouvait pas faire face à une preuve pareille.

Ce n'est que lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle sortit de sa réflexion. Karpowski la fixait, inquiète de son état. Beckett fit un léger mouvement de la tête pour montrer que ça irait. Karpowski prit donc la parole.

- Désolé Kate, mais tu ne peux pas participer à l'interrogatoire.

- Je sais. Ne sois pas trop dure s'il te plaît.

- Tu sais que même si ce n'est pas facile, il faut que je le pousse à bout. Il connaît nos méthodes…Répondit Karpowski avec douceur mais fermeté.

Elles se séparèrent sur ces mots, l'une partant interroger un suspect pour le moins inhabituel, l'autre pour voir son partenaire et ami s'efforcer de clamer son innocence.

Dans la salle, Castle était assis, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. Il avait déjà été arrêté par Beckett, à deux reprises, mais au vu du visage qu'arborait cette dernière, c'était encore plus grave que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'Alexis si son père allait en prison pour meurtre ? Bien sûr, elle était autonome, mais Castle savait trop bien ce que l'absence d'un père et les moqueries perpétuelles pouvaient provoquer chez une personne. Ce manque que l'on ne voulait montrer à personne, mais qui était bien là, au plus profond de nous-même. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille ait à subir ça. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne se rendit compte que Karpowski parlait que lorsqu'elle haussa le ton.

- Monsieur Castle, où étiez-vous hier soir entre 23h et 2h du matin ?

- Chez moi, en train d'écrire.

- Quelqu'un peut-il en attester ?

- Non… Alexis dormait chez une amie et mère était allée à la chasse aux papis.

Karpowski sort alors deux photos du dossier posé sur la table. Elle montre la première, où l'on voit la victime en gros plan.

- Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

- Arrêtez de mentir Ca…Monsieur Castle !

Elle sort la deuxième photo du dossier. Sur celle-ci apparaissent la victime, accompagnée de Richard Castle.

- Vous êtes toujours sûr de ne pas le connaître ? On parle de meurtre ! Si vous ne dites rien, vous irez pendant de longues années moisir en cellule !

Beckett observait la scène depuis le miroir. Sa collègue faisait bien son boulot, mais Castle savait trop bien comment cela marchait.

- Je vous dis que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et que je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?

Le lieutenant se baissa alors, ramassant un ordinateur et le posa sur la table, tournant l'écran vers l'écrivain. Elle appuya sur le bouton « Play » et laissa défiler la vidéo du meurtre. Castle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la policière lui montrait ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur « Stop ». Sur l'image, le visage de Castle était figé.

Celui-ci blêmit, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à clamer son innocence, mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne le croirait avec les preuves irréfutables qui pesaient contre lui.

- Je veux mon avocat, parvint à articuler l'écrivain.

- Il est déjà en route et sera là d'ici vingt minutes.

Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, l'écrivain se retrouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec son avocat, Maître Barry, ayant demandé à pouvoir parler à son client en privé.

Castle avait toujours les yeux dans le vague. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui aurait pu lui vouloir assez de mal pour l'incriminer de meurtre. Cette vidéo était immanquablement truquée et dans quelques heures, Beckett viendrait le voir, lui annonçant qu'il était libre.

Son avocat parlait maintenant depuis cinq minutes, mais le romancier n'écoutait pas. Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait lui dire : « Je ne peux rien faire devant ces preuves », « Vous allez être transféré en cellule en attendant que l'on vous emmène en prison ». Que des choses qu'il savait déjà, pour avoir assisté à suffisamment d'enquêtes. Il avait beau se servir de ses méninges, il ne voyait toujours pas qui aurait pu lui faire ça.

Un uniforme vint afin de la transférer dans l'une des cellules du commissariat. Castle regarda sa montre : vingt heures. Il n'avait pas vu passer l'heure. En même temps, avec tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la journée, il était plus qu'aisé d'être déboussolé. La cellule était sombre, la lumière ne passant qu'à travers l'unique fenêtre située au milieu de la pièce. Un lit en métal y était disposé, ainsi qu'un petit lavabo. L'écrivain alla se rincer le visage, histoire d'avoir les esprits plus clairs.

Il entendit alors un bruit caractéristique de talons se rapprocher dans le couloir, et une Beckett à la mine défaite apparut. Elle lui tendit le café qu'elle lui avait préparé. C'était un geste qui pouvait paraître banal aux yeux de tous, mais pour eux, c'était bien plus. Une promesse, un avenir, une amitié. D'ordinaire, c'était Castle qui était toujours là pour elle, pour la réconforter, la protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se devait de lui retourner la pareille et de lui faire à son tour cette promesse : celle d'être toujours là.

- Hey Castle.

- Hey… Merci pour le café. Répondit Castle, touché par ce geste de la part de sa partenaire.

Un silence lourd s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Beckett se triturait les mains tandis que de son côté, Castle regardait dans le vide. Le lieutenant se décida enfin à briser ce silence après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Désolée de vous demander ça Castle, mais avez-vous tué cet homme ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche d'une traite, comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser. L'écrivain ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que sa muse lui demande comment il allait étant donné qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir à le faire, mais cette phrase l'interdit. Il avait toujours pensé que la confiance sans faille qu'il lui portait était réciproque, mais apparemment non.

Beckett vit un voile de tristesse passer sur le visage de son ami et comprit de suite. Néanmoins, cela faisait partie de son boulot de policier, et même si ça lui coûtait et qu'elle était sûre de connaître la réponse à sa question, elle se devait de la poser. Elle ne s'attendait bien sûr pas à ce qu'il la remercie après ça, mais le ton qu'il employa aurait pu refroidir le soleil lui-même.

- Je vois que vous avez confiance en moi. Pour vous répondre, non, je vous promets que je n'ai pas tué cette homme et je ne sais absolument pas comment ma tête s'est retrouvée sur cette fichue vidéo.

- J'ai confiance en vous Castle, mais cela fait partie de mon boulot de flic.

Un silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Beckett reprenne la parole.

- Cette vidéo a sans doute été truquée, vous ne devriez pas rester longtemps ici.

- J'espère aussi que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague.

- Je vous promets de vous sortir de là et d'attraper l'enfoiré qui a fait ça. Dit Beckett, déterminée.

- Merci, pour tout.

- Always.

Il aimait tellement entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche, comme la promesse d'un futur. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, faisant passer ce qu'ils ressentaient par ce simple mais si significatif regard. Cette fois, ce fut l'écrivain qui baissa le regard, fixant à nouveau un point imaginaire. Il releva la tête en entendant la douce voix de Kate.

- Je vais y aller. Je repasse vous voir demain, avant votre transfert. Bonne nuit Castle.

- Je ne risque pas avec ce matelas. A demain tout de même.

- Je vais aller voir Martha et Alexis pour leur expliquer la situation, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour l'instant.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, chacun ressassant l'un des évènements qui s'était déroulé pendant cette longue journée. Castle la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa muse, Beckett l'incompréhension et la tristesse qu'elle avait lus sur le visage de Martha lorsqu'elle était venue arrêter son fils. Kate lui avait promis de tout faire pour sortir Castle de là, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

La jeune femme brune prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper plusieurs coups à la porte des Castle. Elle avait reçu de multiples appels de la part d'Alexis, celle-ci devant être morte d'inquiétude, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'y répondre, et il était maintenant déjà vingt-deux heures passé. Beckett s'en voulait et s'attendait à se faire blâmer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Alexis, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

D'ordinaire si bien rangé, le loft était pour le moins en désordre. Une bouteille de scotch à moitié vide trainait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, signe que Martha avait noyé sa peine dans l'alcool. La jeune fille avait été plus raisonnable, puisque seul un pot de glace vide et des mouchoirs étaient en désordre sur la table basse.

Kate n'avait même pas le temps de s'imaginer ce que vivait la jeune fille qu'elle se retrouvait assaillie de questions par la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce donc que toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi avoir arrêté mon père ?

La détective s'avança dans la pièce, dans laquelle Martha se situait, debout, à côté de l'une des chaises du comptoir. Ses yeux trahissaient les mêmes sentiments que ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans ceux océans d'Alexis.

- Asseyez-vous, ça ne va pas être facile à entendre.

- Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir, mais juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous arrêtez mon fils sans rien nous dire ?

Son ton était glacial, mais Kate connaissait suffisamment la femme rousse pour savoir que c'était la tristesse et la colère qui parlaient pour elle.

- Je préfèrerais que vous alliez vous asseoir tout de même.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, les deux femmes rousses obéirent, se tournant immédiatement vers la détective.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir plus tôt, mais avec les évènements de la journée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu ce temps. Richard a été arrêté pour meurtre sur la personne de Monsieur Grant, et de fortes preuves en attestent.

- Mais mon père ne ferait pas de mal à qui que ce soit sans raison, répondit Alexis, défendant son père contre toutes ces affirmations.

- Je le sais bien, et tout ceci n'est sans doute qu'une mauvaise blague. Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

Devant l'air étonné des deux femmes, Beckett poursuivit son explication, dévoilant le déroulement de la journée. Au fil du monologue du lieutenant, le visage de la mère et de la fille se détendirent laissant même apercevoir un léger sourire satisfait.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous l'avez arrêté reprit Martha. Je vous remercie d'être venue nous expliquer la situation, on se faisait un sang d'encre.

- C'est normal, je comprends votre trouble.

Sur ces mots, Kate se leva, s'apprêtant à sortir, lorsqu'un bras l'arrêta. C'était celui d'Alexis.

- Restez, je voudrais donner quelque chose à papa.

La jeune fille revint quelques secondes plus tard, une photo à la main.

- Vous pouvez lui donner ça s'il vous plait ? Pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul ?

- Bien sûr, je lui donnerai demain. Je vous promets de sortir Rick de là.


	4. L'inconnu

**Avec ce chapitre, vous allez faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas, dites-nous ce que vous pensez de notre histoire. **

* * *

><p>Lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer, l'homme jeta le journal qu'il était en train de lire sur la table basse devant lui et décrocha. Il afficha un sourire de satisfaction, sachant qui l'appelait. La voix de son correspondant était à la fois rapide et anxieuse.<p>

- Bonjour détective.

- J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, laissez-moi leurs…

- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Le ton est sec. Grâce à votre malheureuse « fuite » Castle fait la Une de tous les journaux de New York ce matin. Bon boulot. Qui s'occupe de l'affaire ?

- Le lieutenant Karpowski. Beckett et son équipe sont hors-jeu.

- Comme prévu, parfait. Castle ?

- Il est en route pour Rikers Island, on vient de l'emmener. Le procureur a obtenu sa détention provisoire jusqu'à l'audience préliminaire.

- Excellent, il rit satisfait. Quand aura-t-elle lieu ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…dès que j'en sais plus, je vous appelle….D'une voix suppliante, il demande une nouvelle fois, je vous en prie, laissez-moi leurs parler.

- Désolé détective, c'est impossible pour l'instant. Mais rassurez-vous ils sont vivants tous les deux. Le mystérieux interlocuteur marque une pause et reprend d'un ton froid et autoritaire. Je veux que vous m'informiez régulièrement de l'avancée de l'enquête. Je veux absolument tout savoir. Continuez à faire ce que je vous demande et rien n'arrivera à vos proches.

Il ne laissa pas à son « espion » le temps de répondre. Il se pencha en avant, posa son téléphone sur la table et, reprenant le journal, se cala confortablement dans le vieux canapé. L'homme croisa les jambes et déplia le quotidien. L'individu lut avec une joie intense le titre écrit en gros caractères en haut de page.

**« LE MAÎTRE DU MACABRE PASSE A L'ACTE !**

**RICHARD CASTLE ACCUSE DE MEURTRE ! »**

Pris d'une soudaine euphorie, l'inconnu se mit à rire et à se féliciter à haute voix. Comme si le fait de s'entendre parler, conférait plus de force à son implacable dessein.

_« Tous ces mois à attendre patiemment que l'heure de la vengeance arrive. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui mon plan porte ses fruits. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour lui au départ. Non, mais cette solution est tellement plus jouissive. Je crois que je commence juste à m'amuser. La suite promet vraiment d'être intéressante. Et lorsqu'il aura tout perdu et sera enfermé pour de longues années, alors je pourrai reprendre mon objectif initial. Prendre les unes après les autres toutes les choses auxquelles il tient, comme sa fille et sa mère… Lui faire perdre sa liberté n'est que le début du chemin qui le conduira en enfer. »_

Il eut un rictus mauvais, de pur sadisme, en fixant la photo de l'écrivain qui couvrait presque toute la page, juste en dessous du titre accrocheur. Castle y arborait un regard rieur et un léger sourire. Ce qui accentua encore le rire de cet étrange personnage qui se mit alors à s'adresser à lui comme s'il était capable de l'entendre et de lui répondre. Son ton était narquois et on sentait le besoin que ce psychopathe avait de démontrer sa supériorité.

_« Bienvenu en enfer l'écrivain, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te voir en ce moment. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, tout à coup, ton monde est en train de s'effondrer autour de toi. Ce n'est que le commencement Richard, combien de temps penses-tu que tes amis et même ta famille vont croire en ton innocence ? Vas-tu être capable de supporter leurs regards, leurs jugements ? Tiendras-tu seulement jusqu'au procès ? » _

Il se leva, le journal toujours en main et se dirigea vers un vieux buffet, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un bloc note, une enveloppe ainsi qu'un crayon. Il déposa le tout sur la table de la cuisine, recouverte d'une toile cirée à carreaux bleus et blancs. L'inconnu y laissa aussi le journal bien en évidence de façon à toujours voir la photo de Castle. Dans le placard sous l'évier, il prit une paire de gants en latex dans une boîte et un rouleau de papier absorbant.

Puis tranquillement il s'installa à la table, attrapa l'enveloppe et l'essuya avec précaution. Ensuite, il ouvrit le bloc et arracha les deux premiers feuillets avant de passer un coup d'essuie-tout sur le suivant. L'individu se saisit enfin du crayon et, durant quelques secondes il mâchouilla le bout de ce dernier tout en regardant l'image de l'écrivain pour y puiser de l'inspiration. Son visage se fendit enfin d'un sourire, il venait de trouver ce qu'il allait écrire. A peine eut-il noté le premier mot que ce cinglé reprit sa conversation solitaire.

_« Tu sais Richard, le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que nous serons deux à savoir que tu es innocent. Toi, bien sûr, et moi. Au début ta mère et ta fille le croiront aussi, forcément, à leurs yeux tu ne peux pas être un assassin. Même le lieutenant Beckett, ta muse, comme tu l'appelles, doutera de ta culpabilité, du moins au départ. Mais je peux t'affirmer que les preuves vont s'accumuler très vite et que tu vas avoir de très mauvaises surprises. » _

Il s'arrêta le temps de relire le début de sa lettre, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et continua d'écrire tout en poursuivant son monologue.

_« J'espère que tu ne vas pas me décevoir et plaider non-coupable. Tu vas faire confiance à la justice n'est-ce pas l'écrivain ? Je me demande ce que ton avocat va trouver comme ligne de défense. Dis-moi à quoi penses-tu tout de suite ? A tes proches ? A ce qu'il t'arrive ? A une théorie qui expliquerait le cauchemar que tu vis ? A rien ? Tu sais, je compatis, tu dois vraiment te sentir seul actuellement. Ils ont dû te prendre toutes tes affaires, les avoir inventoriés et mises dans un sac. Le plus difficile à certainement été le moment où tu t'es retrouvé à poil pour la fouille, avant qu'ils te donnent ta tenue de prisonnier. C'est en partie pour t'aider à surmonter tout ça que je t'écris. Quoi ? Mon nom ? Ah non, désolé mon pote, je ne le mets pas ! Mais je sais que tu trouveras et tu sais quoi ? Tu sauras et tu ne pourras absolument rien faire. »_

L'homme éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, ces prochains jours allaient vraiment être distrayant pour lui. Il relut une dernière fois la lettre pour Castle et parut content du résultat. Il plia la feuille en quatre, nota les initiales R.C. sur un côté. Il en écrivit une seconde pour une de ses connaissances, la plia et la mit dans l'enveloppe dans laquelle il glissa également le mot pour l'écrivain. Cet être sinistre se leva, se dirigea vers une boîte de cookies posée sur le plan de travail, ôta le couvercle et en retira deux liasses de billets, en défit une et compta 500 dollars qu'il mit dans l'enveloppe avant de la fermer. Il inscrivit les initiales J.D. dessus puis, rangea tout ce qu'il avait sorti, ne laissant que l'enveloppe, le journal et la deuxième liasse de billets sur la table.

Il était temps pour lui de se préparer et de sortir retrouver son contact. Mais pour cela il devait d'abord changer d'apparence. Il passa dans sa chambre en sifflotant, alla chercher une petite mallette dans son placard et se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, passa une main sur sa joue rugueuse à cause de sa barbe naissante. Pour l'instant mieux valait la garder, c'était plus prudent. Il posa sa mallette sur le lavabo, l'ouvrit et se mit au travail. Cinquante minutes plus tard, il avait les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux verts, un nez un peu plus large et le teint plus pâle. Il admira sa transformation dans la glace, parfait, il était méconnaissable comme ça.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et revêtit des habits passe-partout. Un jean noir, un pull gris foncé, une paire de chaussures noires, une casquette de laine grise et un blouson en cuir noir. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait oublié aucun détail. Fin prêt, il ramassa la lettre et l'argent qu'il mit dans une des poches intérieures de son blouson. Il s'assura que la porte qui donnait sur la cave était bien verrouillée et quitta la maison. Cela avait pris du temps pour trouver la planque idéale, mais il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme endroit pour se terrer. Située dans un quartier semi résidentiel pour salaire moyen, au nord de Manhattan, cette maison avait fait l'objet d'une saisie. Mais le créancier ayant lui aussi fait faillite, cette demeure restait oubliée de tous. Il y avait encore l'eau, l'électricité et le gaz, une véritable aubaine. Quant aux occupants des maisons attenantes, ils étaient bien trop occupés à suer sang et eau pour faire vivre leur famille pour s'intéresser à leur nouveau voisin.

Le mystérieux quidam enfonça ses mains gantées dans les poches de son blouson et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Après cinq minutes de marche il était englouti par la foule des newyorkais qui grouillait déjà dans les rues. Une heure plus tard, il était assis sur un banc à Central Park, tout près du « Réservoir ». Il tenait un sac en papier et émiettait une tranche de pain en morceaux qu'il lançait aux pigeons. Un homme, blond, la trentaine vint s'asseoir près de lui. Ce dernier, sans prêter attention à son voisin, sortit un livre de son sac à dos et entama sa lecture. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque l'homme assis près de lui se leva et partit en direction de la sortie ouest du parc. Tout comme personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'en quittant à son tour le parc, il mit dans son sac à dos le sac en papier oublié par l'autre gars et contenant une enveloppe et mille dollars.

L'inconnu rentra rapidement, inutile de prendre le risque de traîner dans les rues de New York, s'il n'avait rien à y faire. Grâce à son contact, Castle recevrait son message demain. De retour dans la maison, il repassa pas la case salle de bain et s'appliqua à retrouver son apparence. Ensuite il s'affaira dans la cuisine, préparant un repas pour trois personnes. Curieusement il y prit beaucoup de plaisir, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il plaça deux parts sur un plateau, sans oublier le pain et une bouteille d'eau. L'homme alla déverrouiller la porte de la cave puis, chargé du plateau, descendit la volée de marches.

Il se dirigea vers le fond, où se trouvaient deux lits de camp, une vieille table en bois et deux chaises. Il posa le plateau sur la table et regarda la femme assise sur l'un des lits. Elle tenait un enfant d'environ cinq ans dans les bras. Elle et l'enfant étaient attachés à un des piliers avec une chaîne cadenassée autour de l'une de leur cheville. Cet homme dut reconnaître que la femme faisait preuve d'un certain courage, bien que morte de peur, elle n'en laissait pourtant rien paraître pour ne pas effrayer son fils. L'homme sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et mit en marche le mode vidéo.

- Allez maman, tu vas être gentille et passer un petit message à ton mari.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

- Tant que votre mari fait ce que je lui demande, il ne vous arrivera rien. Mais il vaut mieux lui donner un petit encouragement. Allez-y et soyez convaincante Claire. Il pointa le portable sur elle et son enfant.

- Tom, nous allons biens. Elle hésite, sa voix n'est pas très assurée. Il ne nous a fait aucun mal, nous mangeons normalement. Il dit que tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui obéir et il ne nous fera rien. Bobby et moi t'aimons, on t'embrasse. C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de dire.

- Parfait, ça ira. Et maintenant mangez, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

Sans plus se préoccuper de ses prisonniers, le kidnappeur retourna dans sa cuisine où il s'installa pour déjeuner. Non sans avoir au préalable envoyé la vidéo à un mari et un père mort d'inquiétude et prêt à tout pour revoir les siens.


	5. Solidarité fraternelle

**Bonjour à tous ! voici un nouveau chapitre, celui-ci est de mon co-auteur. Premières réactions de l'équipe face à ce qui arrive à Castle.**

**Le chapitre étant arrivé avec plus tard que prévu, le prochain sera là plus vite! **

**Merci pour les com's et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Cette journée avait plutôt été éprouvante pour les lieutenants Beckett, Esposito et Ryan, ils avaient assisté impuissant au départ de leur ami et partenaire pour la prison de Rikers lorsque les officiers du pénitencier étaient venus le chercher. N'ayant aucune affaire à résoudre pour s'occuper, ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur journée à faire de la paperasse.<p>

Beckett était dans son appartement, assise sur le canapé avec un verre de vin à la main. Habillée d'un jean et d'un ample t-shirt portant le sigle « NYPD », cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'elle était revenue du commissariat. Retourner la situation dans tous les sens n'avait point donné de résultats fructueux. Plusieurs personnes auraient pu faire porter le chapeau à son partenaire : des fans hystériques qui auraient perdu la tête, un détenu qui serait allé en prison à cause de lui, ou tout simplement une personne dont Kate ne connaissait pas l'existence. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune piste.

Au commissariat, la tension était à son comble, la plupart de ses collègues disant Castle innocent. Une recrue qui ne connaissait pas l'écrivain, arrivée au douzième district il y a seulement un mois, pensait cependant que « ce n'est pas parce qu'il est riche et célèbre, que ce foutu écrivain ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un ». Malheureusement pour ce bleu, il avait pensé trop fort et ses paroles étaient arrivées à l'oreille d'Esposito qui l'avait attrapé par le col et appris les bonnes manières, comme il se doit. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Beckett, se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait ce jeune flic.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit tout d'abord pas que l'on frappait à la porte, et il fallut que l'inconnu utilise la sonnette. Son verre de vin à la main, la brunette se leva et ouvrit cette même porte, dévoilant ses deux fidèles partenaires. Avant de partir du commissariat, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous vous chez Kate pour dix-neuf heures, afin de discuter de « l'affaire Castle ».

Le lieutenant s'écarta, laissant entrer ses deux lieutenants. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers les canapés ou ils s'affalèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Beckett vint les rejoindre, posant au passage son verre de vin qu'elle venait de terminer, sur le comptoir. Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, le silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, souhaitant de tout cœur que tout ceci soit vite réglé. Esposito et Beckett relevèrent la tête en direction du troisième lieutenant lorsqu'ils entendirent sa voix.

- On fait quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant répondit Kate, d'un ton las. Gates nous a officiellement retiré l'affaire, nous ne devons donc pas nous immiscer dans l'enquête. Je sais que c'est difficile mais, laissons Karpowski et son équipe faire leur travail pour l'instant.

- D'accord, mais je me demande qui aurait pu en vouloir à ce point à Castle ? reprit Esposito.

Cette question était plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Le latino et Ryan s'inquiétaient pour leur ami, leur partenaire. En effet, leur partenaire, car l'écrivain n'était certes pas policier, mais il en avait l'âme, et au fil du temps avait gagné une place bien méritée au sein de l'équipe et du commissariat. Son côté enfantin et drôle faisait certes du bien à Kate, mais aussi aux gars. Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu apprendre à connaitre la vrai Beckett, celle qui sait s'amuser, blaguer, et penser à autre chose qu'à leur éprouvant travail.

Plus d'une dizaine de minutes passa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, tentant de trouver comment sortir Castle de là et comment agir dans cette situation. Beckett se leva alors d'un bond, faisant se lever à leur tour ses deux collègues. Sous le regard interrogateur des gars, la jeune femme leur fait part de ses réflexions.

- Je me disais qu'étant donné que je dois au moins avoir deux mois de congés à prendre, je pourrais poser quelques jours de congés. A condition bien sûr que Castle soit libéré sous caution. Je pourrais alors chercher avec lui, et tenter de découvrir le vrai assassin.

- Bonne idée, moi aussi j'ai des congés en retard ! dit Ryan d'un air enjoué, qui fut cependant de courte durée.

- Mais non, réfléchis bro', ça ne servirait à rien. Il vaut mieux que l'on reste au commissariat pour aider Beckett et Castle. Nous devons essayer d'en savoir un peu plus dans l'enquête menée par Karpowski, d'une part. Ensuite, l'idéal serait que l'on puisse fouiner tranquillement de notre côté, parallèlement à une autre enquête qui nous tomberait sur les bras.

Esposito affichait un sourire fier, content d'avoir deviné, tandis que Ryan avait la tête baissée, honteux d'avoir été si bête. Cette situation fit sourire Beckett, l'un des premiers sincères de la journée.

- C'est ça Espo. Je vous préviens avant que cela n'aille plus loin : ce que l'on s'apprête à faire peut nous coûter notre poste. Pour ma part, si il faut que je le perde pour éviter que Rick aille en prison et que Alexis vive en pensant que son père chéri est un meurtrier, je le ferai. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, partez maintenant. Une fois que l'on aura commencé à fouiner, on ne pourra plus abandonner.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se comprenant parfaitement. Ils arboraient tous deux un large sourire. Ce fut Ryan qui prit la parole, réalisant les attentes de sa patronne au passage.

- Bien sûr que l'on participe. Castle est des nôtres maintenant. On sait que cela implique des risques, mais c'est aussi notre partenaire, notre ami. On va chercher jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve l'enfoiré qui joue avec nos nerfs et ceux de la « famille Castle ». Je continuerai tant que cet enfoiré ne sera pas derrière les barreaux, ou mort.

La femme lieutenant regarda tour à tour ses deux compagnons, fière de leur courage et de leur loyauté envers l'écrivain. Le réel meurtrier de Gérald Grant ne resterait pas longtemps en liberté, et croupirait bientôt derrière les barreaux d'une cellule confinée et insalubre. Mais avant, il aurait droit à un règlement de comptes, histoire de lui apprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux proches de Katherine Beckett en toute impunité. Elle avait fait la promesse de sortir Rick de là, et comptait bien la respecter.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient encore aucune piste et avaient fait choux blanc aujourd'hui, mais avec une telle détermination, ils allaient bien finir par trouver. Castle pourrait serrer une nouvelle fois sa petite fille dans ses bras, qui n'était plus si petite d'ailleurs. Alexis était sur le point de devenir adulte, et possédait amplement la maturité nécessaire, mais un parent ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours vouloir protéger son enfant et de le considérer comme son « bébé ».

- Je vais rentrer, Jenny m'attend à la maison dit l'irlandais, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, son manteau sous le bras.

- Ok. Bonne nuit Ryan répondit Beckett, encore quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées.

L'homme sortit, laissant le latino et Beckett seuls. Esposito se rapprocha de son amie et posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Kate, qui se tendit quelque peu, mais releva tout de même la tête.

- Je vais y aller aussi. Tu ferais bien de dormir, tu as l'air exténuée.

- Oui, je sais, mais toute cette affaire me tracasse.

- Moi de même, mais il faut nous reposer. On retrouvera l'assassin Beckett.

Sur ces mots, Esposito sortit à son tour de l'appartement, laissant la jeune femme seule. Pour une fois, celle-ci suivit les conseils prodigués par l'un de ses proches et, après avoir pris un bain en compagnie de « Heat Wave », qu'elle relisait inlassablement depuis sa sortie, Beckett tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée pour une longue nuit de sommeil.

La porte d'entrée claqua. La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, lisant un livre. La lampe de chevet était allumée et, avec les couleurs chaudes de la pièce, cela mettait une ambiance conviviale. La femme blonde souleva sa couverture et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était simplement habillée d'une nuisette noire, dévoilant ses si belles et fines courbes. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle découvrit son mari attablé, buvant un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, celui-ci releva la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents en voyant sa belle.

- Coucou chérie. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Hey. Un peu dure, mais ça va. Et toi ?

- Hum… surprenante je dirais.

- Comment cela ?

- Assieds-toi, il y en a pour un bout de temps. Je reviens de chez Beckett.

Le détective Ryan raconta alors sa journée à sa bienaimée. Celle-ci fut très étonnée, clamant que Castle, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, était un homme bon. Malheureusement, ses amis avaient beau penser qu'il était innocent, cela ne changeait pas la situation de Castle.

Ils se levèrent de concert, se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Les deux mariés s'allongèrent sur le lit, s'enlaçant, et Jenny fixa ses yeux dans ceux bleus du policier, afin d'avoir toute son attention.

- Mon chéri, je suis enceinte…

Un sourire radieux éclaira alors le visage de Ryan. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Ils avaient en effet décidé de fonder une famille ensemble une semaine après leur mariage, jugeant qu'ils étaient prêts. Bien sûr, le détective avait tout d'abord eu peur de prendre une balle pendant son travail. Non pas pour lui, mais pour leur éventuel enfant. Kevin ne voulait pas que sa femme ait à assumer cette responsabilité toute seule, en plus de sa perte. La persévérance de Jenny à lui dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui et qu'il suffisait qu'il fasse attention l'avait finalement convaincu.

Le futur père releva la tête en direction de la future maman, tous deux ayant les larmes aux yeux. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, les deux amants s'embrassant passionnément, voire férocement. Ils se firent l'amour des heures durant, se prouvant leurs sentiments respectifs dans ce si bel acte. Les amants s'endormirent au milieu de la nuit, épanouis, rêvant à un futur bébé.


	6. Behind the iron gates

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Mon co-auteur et moi-même vous remercions pour les reviews et les mp. Nous écrivons un chapitre sur deux. Ce lui qui suit est de moi. Vous allez découvrir comment Castle s'en sort en prison. **

**Comme toujours nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient venus le chercher à deux, non pas parce qu'il était dangereux, mais parce que c'était le règlement. Il était le matricule 670754R, condamné à la peine capitale et considéré de ce fait comme un prisonnier à risque. Cela faisait maintenant 11 ans 7 mois et 19 jours que Richard Alexander Rodgers attendait dans le couloir de la mort le jour de son exécution. Il avait épuisé tous les recours possibles en justice, le seul espoir qui lui restait de voir sa peine commuée en perpétuité réelle, était la décision du gouverneur.<p>

Rick n'avait opposé aucune résistance lorsque les deux gardes étaient entrés dans sa cellule pour l'entraver. Maintenant il marchait le long de la ligne jaune tracée sur le sol des couloirs qu'il parcourait encadré par les deux hommes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination, l'ancien écrivain sentait sa volonté disparaître d'autant plus vite. Ce que Richard redoutait le plus arriva. Il n'eut bientôt plus aucun contrôle et ses jambes le lâchèrent, il s'effondra, les gardiens n'ayant pu le retenir.

Ils connaissaient bien ce processus et n'insistèrent pas pour le relever de force. De toute façon leur prisonnier aurait été incapable de se tenir debout. Les bras serrés contre lui, point fermés, mâchoire crispée, il essayait en vain de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps ou, plus exactement, sur les tremblements sporadiques de ses jambes. Peu à peu les visages des autres détenus apparurent derrière les hublots de leurs portes de cellules. Tous savaient qui il était, et ce qui allait se passer très bientôt. Ils se mirent à l'encourager, à leur manière, parce qu'il était des leurs. L'invectivant à se mettre debout, à ne pas se montrer faible devant les gardiens, de faire face.

Lorsqu'il entendit leurs cris d'encouragement, Castle se fit violence et réussit à retrouver une certaine maîtrise. Même ses deux gardes chiourmes l'aidèrent, non pas avec des paroles mais par leurs gestes. D'un signe de tête il leurs demanda de le relever, ce qu'ils firent. Il resta quelques secondes immobile afin de reprendre contenance. Puis, reprit sa marche, mais cette fois les deux gardes se rapprochèrent un peu. Bientôt les cris se firent lointains, ils avaient franchi une double porte et avait accédé à une autre partie du bloc.

Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la porte verte, en métal, le prisonnier fut surpris de voir le directeur de la prison. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et les deux gardes se placèrent automatiquement à ses côtés, l'attrapant par le bras. Mesure de sécurité au cas où il aurait la folle idée de se jeter sur lui. Leur chef s'approcha d'eux. Subitement Rick eut peur, alors qu'il avait enfin pris sur lui pour affronter cet instant, ô combien pénible, il fut effrayé par la présence de cet homme.

Il ferma les yeux, anéanti par l'idée qu'il allait lui interdire de franchir cette porte, que Castle redoutait temps, il y a encore peu. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de la voir, pas maintenant. Si le simple fait de se dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la tenir contre lui, la serrer dans ses bras, l'avait à la fois déprimé et terrorisé, la possibilité que cela puisse être remis en question l'emplissait d'une colère qui pouvait bien s'avérer incontrôlable.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva, au contraire. Le directeur dut l'appeler plusieurs fois par son prénom avant qu'il ne réagisse et qu'il reporte son attention sur lui. Il s'adressa à Richard, d'une voix calme, presque rassurante. Il lui expliqua que durant toutes les années qu'il l'avait passées, enfermé dans sa prison, il n'avait jamais eu de rapport le concernant, qu'il avait été un prisonnier modèle. C'est pourquoi, pour cette dernière visite, il lui accordait deux faveurs.

La première concernait le temps de la visite qui était doublé, il avait donc droit à deux heures pour faire ses adieux. La deuxième concernait ses chaînes, il étonna tout le monde lorsqu'il ordonna à ce qu'on les lui enlève. Son statut de criminel dangereux l'obligeant à les porter même pendant la visite de proches. Castle le remercia et lui donna sa parole de ne rien faire de stupide.

L'un des gardiens ouvrit la porte et d'un pas quelque peu mal assuré, il entrait dans la pièce. C'est la qu'il la vit, elle lui tournait le dos et semblait perdue dans la contemplation de la cour de la prison. Les rayons du soleil qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre, protégée par un grillage, donnait l'impression que sa longue chevelure rousse était en feu. L'ex-romancier avait toujours aimé les cheveux d'Alexis et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la coiffer lorsqu'elle était petite.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, son barrage émotionnel céda, submergé par tous ces merveilleux souvenirs qui avaient fait de ces moments entre eux, des instants privilégiés. Et il laissa couler ses larmes, silencieusement, tout en se rapprochant de son bébé. Il vit ses épaules se soulever puis s'affaisser, signe qu'elle venait de prendre une inspiration pour y trouver la force de se retourner. Ce qu'elle fit avec lenteur, à la vue du visage de sa fille, son cœur se serra et son estomac joua aux montagnes russes.

Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, ainsi que des cernes causaient par un mauvais sommeil. Elle essaya de sourire à son père malgré tout, mais craqua et se précipita dans ses bras en sanglots. Ils étaient incapables de parler, s'étreignaient avec une telle force qu'ils pouvaient penser qu'ils allaient finir par s'étouffer. Machinalement Rick se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour la rassurer.

Alors qu'ils s'écartaient enfin l'un de l'autre, et qu'il essuyait les larmes d'Alexis avec mon pouce, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils virent six gardes en tenues de protections se précipiter à l'intérieure de la pièce. Deux se saisirent d'Alexis et l'éloignèrent de force, alors que les quatre autres le plaquèrent au sol sans ménagement, lui passant les menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ils le relevèrent brutalement et commencèrent à le trainer hors de la salle.

Castle était en proie à la plus grande confusion et Alexis aussi, le regard qu'elle portait sur lui était emprunt d'incompréhension, de peur et de tristesse. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette violence ? Pour la première fois durant toutes ces années il résista comme il le pouvait, ce qui lui value quelques coups de matraques. Il se mit à crier, demandant en vain pourquoi on les séparait, que ça ne faisait pas deux heures. Mais il n'obtint aucunes réponses, il hurla bientôt le prénom de sa fille alors qu'on le trainait de force dans le couloir.

- Alexis ! ALEXIS ! NON !

Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, la respiration haletante, Rick regardait hagard autour de lui. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, et à se rendre compte qu'il était assis sur la couchette inférieure de la cellule, où on l'avait enfermé depuis son arrivée à Rikers. Il se rallongea en soupirant, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Du revers de la main il essuya les larmes bien réelles qui avaient coulé durant son sommeil.

S'installant sur le côté, il glissa la main sous son oreiller. Il en extirpa une photographie, Alexis et lui y étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait été prise près du carrousel à Central Parc, il faisait mine de vouloir lui manger l'énorme Barbe à papa qu'il lui avait offerte. Son bébé ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Castle sourit en se remémorant cette journée qu'ils avaient passée à rire et à s'amuser.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car la tête de son compagnon de cellule apparut dans son champ de vision, lui rappelant brutalement où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Il avait dû le réveiller avec ses cris, il s'était donc penché et maintenant, la tête à l'envers, il le fixait avec curiosité. Le regard de son codétenu passa du visage las et fatigué de l'écrivain, au morceau de papier glacé qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- C'est qui Alexis ? Ta nana ?

- Ma fille.

- Fais voir, il tend un bras.

- Tiens, Rick lui donne la photo.

- Elle est jeune.

- C'est une vieille photo, elle va avoir 18 ans.

- Le temps passe c'est comme ça.

Sans rien dire de plus, il redonne la photo à son propriétaire et disparaît de sa vue. Pour réapparaître d'un bond devant lui, quelques secondes après. Toujours sans un mot, il alla se soulager, se lava les mains et se passa rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage. Jamal s'approcha ensuite de l'écrivain et lui tapotant l'épaule, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se lever aussi. C'est ce qu'il fit après avoir replaçait la photo sous son oreiller. Il imita le jeune arabe puis se plaça debout à côté de lui. Tous les deux faisaient maintenant face à la porte.

Lorsqu'on l'avait conduit à sa cellule la veille, la première chose qu'avait faite l'occupant des lieux, avait été de l'observer en silence et sans gêne pendant plus d'une heure. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Castle qui s'était installé sur sa couchette, après avoir rangé les affaires fournies par le pénitencier. Il était trop abattu par ce qu'il lui arrivait, encore sous le choc des images qu'ils avaient vus et qui le désignait comme le parfait coupable.

Mais le mutisme et la curiosité de ce jeune arabe, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, prit fin et il engagea la conversation. Castle avait répondu à toutes ses questions, mais l'avait surtout écouté parler. Après une brève présentation, son codétenu lui avait expliqué le déroulement d'une journée et les règles de bases à respecter si on ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Ils étaient réveillés à 6h00 et ils devaient se tenir dans cette position pour que le surveillant qui faisait l'appel, puisse les voir tous les deux par le hublot de la porte. Il pouvait ainsi constater qu'ils étaient présents et en vie. Ensuite une équipe distribuait les plateaux des petits déjeuners. Puis, après c'était l'ouverture automatique des portes des cellules. Elles restaient ouvertes jusqu'au moment où ils devaient tous y retourner pour la nuit.

Lorsque la porte fut déverrouillée Jamal prit ses affaires de toilettes, un caleçon et sa serviette. Il allait prendre sa douche, encore une routine bien huilée. Chaque prisonnier avait droit à dix minutes pour aller se laver seul. Une mesure de sécurité qui évitait les attaques et autres désagréments en tout genre. C'est un garde, dans la salle de contrôle qui dominait tout le quartier des cellules et de la partie commune, qui gérait l'ouverture et la fermeture des douches. Comme toutes les portes du bloc d'ailleurs. Rick décida d'y allait plus tard. Sa cellule se trouvait à l'étage, il alla jusqu'à la passerelle et examina la salle commune. Toutes les tables étaient occupées et les «anciens» entamaient leur routine quotidienne. Il soupira et retourna s'allonger.

Etendu sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa tête, une jambe fléchie, il regardait d'un air absent le dessous de la couchette supérieure. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à sa situation, mais les ouvrit presque aussitôt. Les images de la vidéo venant de nouveau s'imposer à lui. Avec son visage se figeant encore et encore, pour finir pas se superposer avec celui de Gerald Grant. Il avait beau analyser sa situation sous tous les angles possibles, l'écrivain débordant d'imagination qu'il était ne trouvé aucunes solutions.

Il avait vu son avocat Maître Kurt Barry dans l'après midi, il était plutôt pessimiste. Pour ralentir la procédure et avoir une chance de le faire libérer sous caution à l'audience prévue le mardi matin, il avait fait une demande pour réfuter toutes les preuves trouvées sur la scène du crime. Sous le fallacieux prétexte que son client était présent sur les lieux et que, de ce fait, les indices pouvaient se trouver compromis. Une requête qui, il le savait, n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Il lui avait précisé qu'il y avait fort peu de chance que la vidéo soit « truquée », celle-ci venant d'un établissement bancaire. Pour les photographies par contre, il pouvait demander une contre expertise. Cependant bien que l'on voyait parfaitement le visage de Castle sur l'enregistrement, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il avait commis ce crime. Il n'existait aucunes images le montrant, tuer physiquement Grant. Pour l'instant c'était la seule ligne de défense que l'avocat pouvait exploiter. Il aviserait en fonction de l'avancée de l'enquête. Car la partie adverse devait lui fournir une copie de toutes leurs démarches.

La seule chose qui, pour le moment, lui permettait de tenir le coup et de ne pas craquer, était la confiance que lui témoignait Kate. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté au commissariat, il s'était prostré sur le lit, se couchant face au mur. Se demandant s'il pourrait un jour, partager d'autres cafés avec sa muse. Le lendemain matin, juste avant son transfert, elle avait eu le temps de lui donner la photographie. Lui expliquant rapidement que s'était Alexis qui lui faisait passer. Cette même photo qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de prendre avec lui. Puisqu'il était permis par le règlement de la prison pour les détenus de conserver un effet personnel. Castle, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, sursauta en entendant la voix de Jamal. Il cogna sa tête contre le rebord de lit supérieur en se redressant brusquement, il porta sa main à sa tête en grimaçant.

- Eh ça va ? Désolé j'voulais pas te foutre la trouille. S'excusa le jeune.

- C'est rien, ça va aller.

- Encore à ruminer sur ton sort ?

- ….

- Tu sais, tu as de la chance Rick.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses.

- Oh si mec, crois-moi. Tu es ici parce que tu es soupçonné de meurtre, ok j'admets c'est pas cool. Donc il te garde en détention provisoire jusqu'à ton audience préliminaire mardi. Et là bye-bye, dans quatre jours tu rentreras chez toi pour attendre la date de ton procès.

- A condition que le juge accepte la libération sous caution….ce qui n'est pas certain.

- Il acceptera, le ton était catégorique.

- Tu es devin ?

- Non, mais toi tu n'arrives apparemment plus à raisonner. Tu es le grand Richard Castle, un écrivain de Best-sellers. Tu peux te payer un ou plusieurs avocats à plus de 500 dollars de l'heure. Alors oui, il acceptera, le max qu'il puisse demander c'est deux millions. Tu les as ?

- Oui, je les ai c'est vrai.

- Alors dis-toi que tu es un sacré veinard, tu n'as que trois jours complets à tenir dans cette jungle.

- Tu as sans doute raison Jam.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Moi, je dois encore attendre 27 jours avant mon procès. Et ça fait déjà 91 jours que je suis là. Je suis accusé par mon boss d'avoir volé dans la caisse et d'avoir revendu des pièces détachées que j'achetais soi-disant par l'intermédiaire du garage. Du coup, j'ai eu droit à un « commis d'office » qui n'a pas su se débrouiller et donc le juge a demandé une caution trop forte. Avec ma femme enceinte, j'avais pas les moyens de payer.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ? T'y es pour rien

- Merci.

- Ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

La demande, son compagnon de cellule, avait été faite brusquement pour couper court à une situation qui pouvait devenir embarrassante pour les deux hommes. Castle accepta de jouer avec lui, c'était bien la moindre des choses. Après tout, il venait à sa façon de lui remonter le moral. Cela eut deux avantages, faire passer la matinée plus vite et l'empêcher de penser à son affaire. A 11h30, les deux hommes se rendirent au réfectoire. Ils pouvaient s'y rendre seuls, en suivant des couloirs sous vidéo surveillance et aux portes commandées à distances.

Mais Rick savait que l'endroit le plus dangereux était le réfectoire lui-même. Tous les prisonniers des différents blocs y étaient mélangés et les rixes entre bandes rivales pouvaient éclater à tout instant. Les gardiens en sous effectifs étaient plus tendus que dans les autres parties de la prison. Ils essayaient au mieux de canaliser les prisonniers pour éviter tout contact qui pouvait dégénérer. Mais apparemment depuis hier, tous se tenaient tranquille, parce que curieux d'observer un auteur célèbre se débattre dans leur univers.

Avec Jamal, ils prirent place à une table proche de la sortie, l'avantage d'arrivée les premiers. Rick commença à manger et fit bientôt abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. A tel point qu'il ne fit pas attention au détenu qui vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'intéresser aux autres si l'on ne voulait pas de problèmes. Son attitude arrangeait bien le nouvel arrivant qui pouvait ainsi, l'observer discrètement. C'était un russe, il avait prit 15 ans pour vol à mains armées et venait donc d'un autre bloc. Pour avoir une chance de survivre à sa peine, il avait rejoint un des gangs, qui faisait la loi dans la prison parmi les détenus.

Bien sûr en échange de la protection que cela lui apportait, il devait s'acquitter de certaines tâches, plus ou moins violentes. Pour cette fois, il devait juste faire passer un mot à cet écrivain. Il se débrouilla pour avoir terminé de manger un peu avant lui. Il avait déjà discrètement sorti la feuille de papier et la tenait planquée sous son plateau. Lorsque Castle se leva, il en fit de même et effectua un mouvement tournant, son plateau venant accidentellement heurter celui de Rick qui tomba bruyamment sur le sol. C'est au moment où ils se baissèrent tous les deux pour le ramasser, qu'il lui donna la lettre.

Il fut surpris par la réactivité de l'écrivain, qui bien qu'il lui lança un regard surpris, glissa le mot dans la poche sa tenue, tout en cachant ce mouvement en relevant son plateau devant sa main. Le russe sourit, surprenant pour un type plein aux as, mais il avait eu la bonne réaction. Il aperçut deux gardiens venir vers eux, alors il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Rick et parla assez fort pour être entendu des deux gars qui se rapprochaient.

- Désolé mon gars ! J'ai pas fais gaffe !

- C'est rien, il n'y a pas de mal ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Voyant que les deux détenus, se dirigeaient calmement vers le passe pour y déposer leur plateau vide, les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent. Se contentant de les suivre du regard quant ils quittèrent le réfectoire. Durant tout le trajet qui le conduisait vers sa cellule, Castle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce mot et surtout qui lui faisait passer. Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure-ci Jamal allait retrouver d'autres détenus pour jouer aux cartes. Il serait donc seul pour lire ce message. Il sortit le morceau de papier de sa poche dès qu'il entra dans sa cellule, il s'assit sur son lit tout en le dépliant. L'écriture était fine, régulière et légèrement penchée vers la droite. Il commença à lire et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ça venait du véritable assassin.

_« Salut Ricky, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop difficile ces premières heures en taules ? Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon univers. Chacun son tour, car vois-tu j'ai connu le tien quelques temps. C'était plutôt sympa, tu as la belle vie. Par contre si tu crois que tu viens de vivre le pire, n'en soit pas si sûr, j'ai encore quelques jokers dans la manche. Je vais assister à ta descente en enfer avec délectation. Car je peux te faire une promesse, cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas, et je gagnerai enfin la partie. _

_Oui tu es innocent, je le sais, tu le sais, mais les autres vont-ils continuer à le croire ? Peut-être ta magnifique fille et ta mère. Tiens ça me fait penser, qui veillera sur elles lorsque tu seras emprisonné à vie ? Peut-être ta copine flic, à moins qu'elle ne te laisse tomber lorsque tu seras reconnu coupable de meurtre._

_Malgré tout ça, dis-toi que tu as de la chance, car tu vas être jugé dans un état où la peine de mort est inapplicable. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours l'inviter à danser avec toi, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui t'invite. Après tout dans une prison tout peut arriver. _

_Le seul ami qui te restera fidèle._

_PS : inutile de garder cette lettre, tout le monde pensera que c'est toi qui l'as fait écrire pour te disculper. Je t'ai prévenu, cette fois j'ai tout prévu et je vais gagner » _

A la deuxième lecture, l'angoisse de Castle était montée d'un cran. Car il venait enfin de réaliser que l'auteur de cette lettre, le véritable assassin avait dû attendre patiemment le bon moment pour tuer Grant. Et le seul moyen de savoir quant il lui serait impossible de fournir un alibi était de l'avoir épié lui et sa famille. Alors il sut à cet instant précis, ce que ce cinglé avait prévu, il le lui disait même dans sa lettre. Il voulait le faire souffrir en lui arrachant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, non pas sa liberté mais sa famille. De toute évidence pour ce psychopathe il allait perdre son procès cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qui voulait dire que les preuves de sa culpabilité allaient très certainement s'accumuler. Et une fois qu'il sera enfermé, il lui prendra sa fille et sa mère, et lorsqu'il n'aura plus rien, la seule option qui s'offrira à lui sera la mort. D'où sa parabole finale.

Un profond désespoir gagna l'écrivain, il avait envie de hurler son impuissance. Et il était encore plus abattu par tout ça mais, ce qui l'effrayait le plus était que l'on s'en prenne à son bébé et à sa mère, ce fou avait raison, il ne leur survirerait pas. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la cuvette des toilettes. Il déchira la feuille et y laissa tomber les morceaux. Il attendit que le papier soit assez imbibé pour tirer la chasse d'eau qui fit disparaître toute trace de la lettre en quelques secondes. Même sans cette preuve, il avait décidé de tout raconter à Kate. Il voulait lui faire promettre de veiller sur sa famille lorsqu'il serait emprisonné. Car pour lui, c'était la seule issue possible maintenant.

Lorsque Jamal revint dans la cellule, une heure plus tard, il le trouva assis, immobile, le regard dans le vide. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'est son teint livide. Il ne dit rien et alla récupérer le restant d'une plaque de chocolat sur son étagère. Tout en s'asseyant près de Rick, il arracha l'l'emballage et en cassa un morceau. Il dut bousculer un peu ce dernier pour qu'il réagisse et prenne le chocolat qu'il lui brandissait sous le nez.

- Tiens, c'est bon pour le moral.

- Merci.

- T'es malade ? Tu veux voir le toubib de la prison ?

- Non, c'est rien. Ça va passer.

- Allez viens, on a droit à une heure de promenade. Respirer l'air frais va te faire du bien.

Castle acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il rentrerait il appellerait sa fille, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. En sortant du bâtiment, ils se tinrent debout, jambes et bras écartés le temps que les garde passe le détecteur à métaux. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le coin de la cours où il y avait le moins de monde. Car, tout comme pour le réfectoire, c'était un endroit dangereux, voire beaucoup plus. Ils s'approchèrent d'une table où se trouvaient des types de leur quartier et avec qui Jamal s'entendait bien.

Il y avait un gars qui s'était fait choper lors d'un cambriolage, un faussaire en papiers divers, et un voleur de voiture. Ils accueillirent le célèbre écrivain, parmi eux avec joie. Pour la première fois depuis son incarcération Rick esquissa un léger sourire. Juste parce qu'il venait d'imaginer la tête des gars, s'ils avaient pu le voir en ce moment. Il venait de trouver trois fans de plus.

De l'autre côté de la cours, le russe observait Castle, attendant le moment où il quitterait la cours pour retourner dans son bloc. J.D, avait été très clair, ils ne devaient pas le tuer, juste le tabasser et lui délivrer un autre message, mais verbal cette fois. Au moment opportun, lui et deux autres gars du gang partirent à sa rencontre. Il était seul, son codétenu, discutant encore un peu avec les autres. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, il ne les gênerait pas comme ça. Et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est que Rick ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'il les vit s'avancer vers lui. Puisqu'il avait dû reconnaître l'homme qui lui avait passé le message.

L'agression fut aussi soudaine que violente, prenant totalement Castle au dépourvu. Les deux complices du russe, l'immobilisèrent en lui faisant des clefs de bras. Igor, le roua de coups rapides à l'estomac et au plexus qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Les deux sbires le lâchèrent et Rick tomba au sol, plié en deux, le souffle court. Il eut juste le temps de se recroqueviller sur lui-même alors que les trois hommes le matraquaient avec des armes maisons. Des chaussettes remplies de terre, il fut frappé violement au dessus de l'œil droit et sentit aussitôt un liquide lui couler, lui brouillant la vue.

Même si pour lui, il avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré longtemps, à peine deux minutes s'étaient écoulé avant qu'un groupe de gardiens n'interviennent. Ils neutralisèrent sans ménagement les trois agresseurs qui n'opposèrent aucune résistance. Acceptant leur sort, ils allaient passer plusieurs jours en isolements total, mais en ressortiraient avec une plus grande réputation de dur.

Castle quant à lui fut aussi menotté et attaché sur la civière, avant d'être transféré à l'infirmerie. On lui laissa les menottes le temps que le médecin lui fasse deux points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière. Ensuite il répondit aux questions du chef des gardiens. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi ces trois détenus lui étaient tombés dessus. La seul chose qu'il put lui préciser fut que le plus petit, celui qui l'avait cogné en premier, l'avait bousculé à la cantine mais que ça n'avait pas était plus loin. Etant clairement la victime il autorisa Castle, après avis du docteur, à retourner dans sa cellule.

Encore une fois il put compter sur l'attention du jeune homme. Ce dernier tenant à distance les autres détenus du bloc qui venaient régulièrement à la cellule pour «voir». L'écrivain ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, après tout depuis la vieille, il était devenu une sorte d'attraction. Alors qu'il vienne de se faire tabasser pas trois prisonniers appartenant à un gang faisait parler et éveillait leur curiosité. Le toubib lui avait dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir rien de cassé, d'autres étaient souvent moins chanceux.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout à ce que lui avait cet Igor avant qu'il ne soit maîtrisé. _« Quelque soit l'endroit, quelque soit l'heure, toi et les tiens ne seraient jamais plus en sécurité»_. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ni quoi penser, pour l'instant il avait trop peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose aux siens. Mais aussi à tous ceux qu'il connaissait, les gars, Lanie et Kate. Ce psychopathe venait de lui prouver qu'il pouvait l'atteindre comme il le voulait. Il fut surpris de voir arriver un garde, sans entrer dans la cellule ce dernier s'adressa à lui.

- Debout Castle, tu as de la visite.

- Mon avocat ?

- Non, c'est une détective qui veut te voir.

Castle se leva, il avait des difficultés à se mouvoir à cause de la douleur. Le garde l'escorta jusqu'à la salle où l'attendait sa visiteuse. Avant d'entrée il souffla, que pouvait bien lui vouloir Karpowski ? Kurt l'avait prévenu qu'elle risquait de venir le voir pour l'interroger et essayer de l'intimidé. Il se prépara mentalement à l'entretien. Qui de toutes façon ne se ferait que dans un sens, car même sans les conseils de son avocat, il ne dirait absolument rien qui pourrait lui nuire de quelque manière que ce soit. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea.

Il fixa quelques secondes la jeune femme assise d'un côté de la table et qui le dévisageait. Alors qu'il allait prendre place face à elle, il vit le sourire de Kate disparaître au bénéfice d'un air inquiet. Il essaya de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il croisa ses mains devant lui, aussitôt celles de Kate vinrent s'y poser, exerçant une légère pression. Il frémit à ce contact, et tenta de se dégager, mais la détective l'en empêcha.

- Mon Dieu Rick, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce n'est rien Kate, je…

- Ne dites pas que « ce n'est rien », vous avez du mal à bouger normalement et vous avez des points de sutures ! Alors dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Ce qui arrive aux nouveaux venus dans ce genre d'endroit. Il vit dans les yeux de sa partenaire qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi simplement, alors il baissa les siens et continua d'une voix atone. Je crois de toute façon qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue et je….

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Si au départ, elle s'était montrée insistante en voyant l'état de Castle, la lueur de désespoir et son air de résignation, la bouleversa encore plus. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il abandonne l'idée de se battre aussi facilement. Bien sûr ce qu'il vivait depuis son arrestation était dur, voire terrifiant mais, elle connaissait trop bien son partenaire pour croire que cela suffisait à le déstabiliser de cette façon. Elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose de plus grave. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de le braquer et de le rendre encore plus malheureux. Elle décida donc d'aborder un autre sujet de conversation.

- Vous avez pu garder la photographie ?

- Oui, comment vont-elles ?

Elles attendent votre retour avec impatience. J'appelle Alexis régulièrement, c'est pour elle que c'est le plus difficile, elle ne supporte pas les horreurs que l'on dit sur vous dans la presse. Voyant la mine attristé de son partenaire, c'est une jeune fille plus forte qu'il n'y parait, elle surmontera mieux tout ça lorsque vous serez à ses côtés.

- Je m'en veux tellement, elle souffre et c'est de ma faute.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Castle ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Le fautif est l'assassin de Gerald Grant, pas vous. Et mardi lorsque vous serez libéré sous caution, nous nous battrons tous ensemble pour vous sortir de là.

- Merci Kate, merci de veiller sur Alexis et sur mère. Et il ajouta presque dans un murmure, merci de croire en moi.

- Rick, vous êtes exaspérant, vous vous comportez souvent comme un gamin. Mais vous êtes un père et un fils attentionné et vos amis peuvent compter sur vous. Vous imaginer en meurtrier est une aberration.

- On se revoit mardi alors ?

- Bien sûr.

- S'il vous plait ne leur dites rien pour ça, il montre son pansement. C'est déjà bien assez pénible pour elles comme ça. je ne veux pas qu'elles s'inquiètent en plus pour ma sécurité.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez demander à être placé en isolement pour votre sécurité.

- Oui, je sais. On me l'a proposé mais j'ai refusé. Le type qui m'a fait ça, appartient à un gang et au réfectoire, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'être sur son chemin. On s'est un peu bousculé, mais rien de méchant. Je pense qu'il a dû faire ça pour une question de respect. De toute façon, il est en isolement et ses copains aussi. Je serais parti avant qu'ils n'en sortent.

- Promis, je ne leur dirai rien.

Il se leva en premier et se dirigea vers la porte sur laquelle il toqua pour que le garde l'ouvre. Il s'en voulait, il venait de mentir à l'une des rares personnes qui lui faisait confiance mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il s'avait quand lui disant tout maintenant, elle aurait été trouvé Gates, son avocat et peut-être même le juge, pour leur «vendre» cette théorie du complot. Ce qui pourrait bien compromettre une possible libération, or il avait besoin d'être libre pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il attendrait donc l'audience du mardi avant d'agir ou de dire quoique ce soit.


	7. Inspiration machiavélique

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, écrit par mon co-auteur. Vous allez en "apprendre" un peu plus sur le "méchant".****  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Le mystérieux kidnappeur était assis dans sa cuisine, tenant une tasse de cappuccino dans les mains. En soit, en plus d'être très pratique d'emplacement, cette maison était plutôt confortable. Il repensait à la réussite de son plan, tel un architecte devant le plus beau monument qu'il n'ait jamais construit.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que l'écrivain avait été arrêté, et d'après ce que lui avait dit sa taupe au sein du douzième district, rien de nouveau n'était apparu, outre la tension qui y régnait. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, montrant tout son sadisme et sa soif de vengeance envers cet écrivain de malheur. Il allait lui faire payer pour avoir détruit ses plans à deux reprises, d'avoir voulu jouer au malin. Si il se croyait si malin, il avait sans doute déjà dut deviner de qui provenait la lettre. En tous cas, le psychopathe qu'il était n'en attendait pas moins du « Maître du macabre ».

Non mais comment osait-il s'appeler ainsi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il écrivait des meurtres qu'il pouvait se proclamer un professionnel. Il n'était même pas un amateur, puisqu'il n'avait goûté à cette jouissance de voir la peur dans les yeux de sa victime, petit à petit effacée par des yeux vides de vie, d'âme. Voir écrit dans un journal « Le maître du macabre passe de la fiction à la réalité » l'avait rendu fou de rage, mais avait aussi rempli cet inconnu de joie, car son plan avait marché à merveille, bernant tout le monde, à l'exception de Beckett.

Le psychopathe qu'il était se doutait que la détective serait bientôt au courant de son identité, mais comment pourrait-elle prouver quoi que ce soit ? Il n'avait laissé aucune preuve sur la scène de crime, en dehors bien sûr de ce pull. Son plan était bien rôdé, et l'individu avait été suffisamment patient maintenant pour profiter du spectacle. Sa vengeance avait commencée il y a de cela huit mois, et depuis il n'avait eu de cesse de construire son plan minutieusement, se délectant du moment où il pourrait enfin faire souffrir ce pauvre écrivain. Il se rappela de cet après-midi pluvieuse qui avait été si belle pour lui.

L'individu avait poussé la porte, trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie battante qui obscurcissait le ciel de la grosse pomme. Faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle, il avait découvert petit à petit un théâtre. Une centaine de sièges en cuir rouge y étaient disposés, en face d'une grande scène sur laquelle se situait un groupe de gens. Le rideau était tiré, dévoilant les éclairages, le matériel, ainsi que les costumes. Il se rapprochait du groupe de jeunes gens assis en tailleurs par terre lorsqu'une femme rousse d'une soixantaine d'années se releva et accourut vers lui. Il tenta de mettre le sourire le plus amical qu'il pouvait, faisant bonne impression.

- Bonjour ! Fit la femme, enjouée. Vous-devez être James ? Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

- Bonjour Madame Rodgers. Effectivement, c'est bien moi, dit-il dans un faux sourire.

- Bien. Vas te changer, nous pourrons commencer le cours. Première pièce, Roméo et Juliette.

Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard derrière la porte des vestiaires que lui avait indiqués la comédienne. Passé cette porte, son masque de gentil garçon retomba, et un sourire dément apparut. Il s'était fait refaire le visage il y a deux mois de cela. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs, cachant la cicatrice à l'arrière de son oreille, seul signe de chirurgie. Son nez était fin et courbé, accompagné d'une paire d'yeux noirs, ceux d'un prédateur. Il s'assit, s'habilla rapidement avec le costume que lui avait donné la mère de Castle et repensa une dernière fois à son plan. Il l'avait peaufiné autant qu'il était possible de le faire, durant trois longs mois. Il entrait enfin dans la partie intéressante du sujet. La première phase était simple : il lui suffisait de s'introduire dans le cours de Martha, afin d'en connaître un peu plus sur ses habitudes, si elle allait à certains endroits régulièrement. Ensuite, il ferait de même avec Alexis, trainant devant son lycée dans le but de récolter des informations. Il enlèverait alors les deux femmes pour ensuite les tuer, laissant un mot à son ennemi. L'écrivain devinerait sans aucun doute qui était le meurtrier, mais ne pourrait jamais le retrouver, cherchant en vain ce qu'il ne pouvait attraper. Toujours aussi content de lui, le mystérieux homme sortit des vestiaires et monta sur la scène, saluant le groupe. Une fois les présentations faites, il s'assit comme les autres, formant un rond. Ce fut la rouquine qui prit la parole.

- Donc, nous étions en train de parler de la scène. Je ne veux pas d'une représentation classique de cette pièce. Je veux vraiment que vous y mettiez toute votre passion que vous croyez à ce que vous faites. Lorsque les spectateurs viendront, je veux qu'ils aient l'impression d'être à votre place, de celle du personnage.

- D'accord, mais comment on fait si on n'a pas vécu le grand amour ? demanda bêtement un grand brun à lunettes, ce qui fit rire toute la scène.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'avoir déjà vécu dear, mais simplement de te mettre à la place des personnages, d'essayer de ressentir leurs émotions.

- En parlant de grand amour, vous l'avez-vécu ? demanda simplement une jolie jeune femme blonde.

Tout d'abord gênée par cette question indiscrète, Martha, sous les encouragements de ses élèves, finit par se décider.

- Eh bien, vous savez, ce n'est pas si simple. Mais je dirais que oui, j'ai connu l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'il soit.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda tout aussi simplement la même jeune femme.

- Alexandre répondit Martha, baissant la tête.

Un éclair de génie traversa alors l'esprit de notre mystérieux « James ». Et si cet Alexandre était le père de Richard Castle. Après tout, son nom complet était Richard Alexander Rodgers. Cela semblait plus que plausible, Martha ayant sans doute donné ce nom à Castle, en hommage à l'amour de sa vie.

L'exécution des deux rouquines serait donc remise à plus tard. Il venait de changer de plan sur un coup de tête, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de tuer Martha, pour la bonne réussite de ce plan. Il allait devoir, au fur et à mesure des cours, gagner la confiance de Martha, et essayer tant bien que mal de glaner des informations à propos de cet « Alexandre ». Le seul prénom de cet homme ne suffirait jamais à le retrouver, il faudrait donc faire des recherches plus poussées. Une fois cela fait, il pourrait essayer de se lier d'amitié avec l'homme, afin de gagner une place dans sa vie.

Cela serait tellement plus jouissif. L'apogée arriverait lorsque l'écrivain apprendrait la véritable identité de la victime. Mais comment faire pour simultanément assassiner le père de Castle et faire souffrir l'écrivain?

Martha parlait, retenant l'attention de tous ses élèves, sauf un. L'esprit de notre kidnappeur était déjà à des kilomètres de là, concevant le plan parfait, lorsqu'il eut une inspiration divine. Il se leva d'un bond, ne prêtant aucune considération aux autres élèves, qui se méprirent donc sur l'expression d'inspiration qui se lisait sur les traits de son visage.

Castle serait pris dans un tourbillon de cadeaux empoisonnés, plus aberrants les uns que les autres, et ne verrait même pas arriver les coups, le blessant au plus profond de son âme. Il serait tout d'abord accusé de la mort d'un homme inconnu, ne pouvant pas prouver son innocence devant ces preuves accablantes. Lorsqu'il apprendrait que cet homme mort se trouvait être son père, tout son beau monde s'effondrerait, laissant place à la plus impitoyable fureur. Le psychopathe en jouissait d'avance, savourant le gout épicé de la vengeance. « James » prit l'air le plus confus qu'il put, et se rassit tant bien que mal parmi la troupe de jeune comédiens. Les cours de théâtre prodigués par la comédienne allaient lui être d'une grande utilité pour jouer le premier acte de sa propre pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa tasse tomba par terre dans un bruit assourdissant que l'homme revint à la réalité. Son plan avait petit à petit prit forme, et il avait maintenant abouti au moment le plus plaisant, ainsi que le plus risqué. Castle apprendrait bientôt que le meurtre duquel on l'accusait était en réalité celui de son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.


	8. Anéantissement

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui cet fois est de moi. Nous écrivons les chapitres en alternance. Vous allez savoir si Castle va pouvoir rentrer chez lui ou pas. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Castle ferma le sac transparent qu'un surveillant lui avait donné. Il venait d'y fourrer tout ce qu'il possédait, enfin ce que l'état de New York lui avait fourni, ses vêtements de prisonniers. Les draps, oreiller et couverture étaient déjà partis à la laverie. Il replia son matelas et s'assit dessus. Dans moins de deux heures, il serait au tribunal et, avec de la chance, il déjeunerait en famille. Mais, pour l'instant il leva la tête et porta son regard sur son jeune codétenu qui, ayant vu le sac devant la cellule, venait de revenir.<p>

- T'en fais une de ces têtes Ricky ! Tu devrais être content de te tirer d'ici !

- Et si jamais le juge ref…

- IRRÉCUPÉRABLE ! Tu vas sortir d'ici aujourd'hui et, si ce que tu m'as dit sur tes copains flics est vrai, alors ils t'aideront, garde confiance. De toute façon tu m'as filé ton numéro, je vais….

- Me harceler ou m'encourager ? Demande l'écrivain, esquissant un léger sourire devant l'attitude de Jamal.

- Un peu des deux et puis on a une partie à terminer, il montre le plateau d'échec posé sur une étagère. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! T'es mal barré cette fois, je vais la gagner !

- On verra…je t'ai laissé mes sachets de bœufs séchés et les barres chocolatées. Tu les prendras, c'est dans mon casier.

- Cool, merci…il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un garde.

- Castle debout, c'est l'heure.

L'écrivain se leva et avant de sortir de la cellule se retourna ver le jeune homme.

- Déplace ma tour en E7.

Jamal lui fit un simple signe de tête alors que Rick partait. Il attrapa le sac et suivit le surveillant. On lui redonna ses vêtements pour qu'il se change. Pendant ce temps, les deux policiers chargés de le conduire au tribunal, signaient les formulaires de transfert et récupéraient l'enveloppe contenant ses effets personnels et le bordereau d'inventaire. Un des officiers lui demanda de mettre les mains dans son dos pour qu'il puisse le menotter. Bracelets d'acier qu'on ne lui enleva que lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'entrer dans la salle d'audience.

Durant le trajet, Castle resta perdu dans ses pensées, il avait vu son avocat la veille et il lui avait dit exactement la même chose qu'à Beckett pour son agression dans la cours. Mais, le plus difficile avait été de parler à Alexis au téléphone. Il avait eu du mal à garder un ton rassurant et optimiste, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus lui-même. Ce n'est que lorsque la voiture de patrouille qui le transportait, passa devant l'entrée principale du tribunal qu'il avait aperçu la meute de journalistes agglutiné et qui attendait le résultat de l'audience.

Heureusement on le fit passer par la « porte de service » pour justement éviter la horde de chasseurs de scoops. Après l'enregistrement de son arrivée et de ses affaires, on le conduisit dans une pièce pas plus grande que sa cellule et dont la seule ouverture était la porte. Le romancier s'était assis, toujours menotté, sur le banc qui constitué le seul mobilier de la pièce. Tout ça ne fit que contribuer à l'augmentation de son angoisse. Bien qu'il n'y restât que vingt minutes, il eut la sensation que des heures s'écoulèrent.

C'est donc particulièrement stressé qu'il pénétra dans la salle du tribunal, encadré par deux gardiens qui le conduisirent jusqu'à la table où l'attendait Maître Barry. Cependant, ce n'est pas son avocat qui accapara son attention. Mais, les trois femmes assises au premier rang, juste derrière la petite barrière en bois. Trois visages inquiets se détendirent aussitôt en le voyant et lui offrirent les plus chaleureux des sourires.

Il y avait sa mère, Alexis et Kate. Tout en prenant place près de l'homme de loi, Rick leur rendit leurs sourires. Depuis son incarcération, c'était la première fois, qu'il ressentait un sentiment réel de bien-être. Et la présence des trois femmes de sa vie en étant le principal moteur. Le plus dur fut lorsqu'il vit sa fille amorcer un mouvement pour se lever, dans le but de évident de l'éteindre, et que Kate la retint dans son élan. La jeune femme regarda la fille de l'écrivain, d'un air désolé. Lui prenant la main pour la réconforter. Elle devrait encore attendre avant de pouvoir serrer son père dans ses bras.

Castle eut juste le temps de lancer un regard de remerciement à sa muse et de tendresse à sa fille. Car tous se levèrent à l'annonce de l'entrée du juge. L'écrivain la connaissait de réputation, la juge Carter était réputée pour sa sévérité mais, aussi pour son sens de l'équité. Il reprit espoir, il savait que sa décision serait prise avec justice et impartialité. C'était à son avocat de jouer et de justifier de ses honoraires.

Après la lecture de l'ordre du jour par le greffier, ce dernier commença donc son laïus juridique. Kurt était en forme, il insista sur le rôle de son client pour son aide au sein de la police criminelle. De son image d'homme public, célèbre et généreux, il en fit un portrait des plus élogieux, mais fut coupé par le procureur. Rick resta le plus neutre possible mais, eut du mal à ne pas réagir lorsque le procureur intervint. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver et que tout se jouerait durant les minutes qui suivraient.

- Votre honneur, maître Barry a l'air d'oublier que son client, qu'il dépeint comme étant un bienfaiteur, est accusé de meurtre. Un crime abominable en soit, et qu'il serait donc préjudiciable pour les citoyens de notre ville d'avoir un homme aussi dangereux en liberté parmi eux ! L'accusation est pour un maintien en détention provisoire ! Il est du devoir de la justice de tout faire pour protéger les newyorkais de cette assassin !

- Objection votre honneur ! Le procureur Landers semble lui aussi sujet à une perte de mémoire. Dois-je lui rappeler que mon client est présumé innocent des charges dont on l'accuse jusqu'à que l'on prouve le contraire. De plus nous ne sommes pas là pour faire son procès mais pour juger du bienfondé d'une demande de libération sous caution.

- Objection retenue, maître Landers je vous prierai de garder votre verve pour le procès. Quant à vous maître Barry veuillez continuer.

- Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, garder mon client en détention pourrait s'avérer tout aussi préjudiciable pour lui. Mon client n'a nulle intention de se soustraire à la justice et souhaite pouvoir se défendre lors de son procès. Mais, pour cela il ne peut continuer à courir le risque de se faire de nouveau agresser dans la cours de la prison. Il serait dommage qu'un homme innocent se fasse tuer alors que cette situation aurait pu être évitée.

Rick ne fit pas attention à la réaction de Landers, résistant avec mal, à l'envie de se retourner vers sa fille, qu'il avait entendue étouffer un cri de surprise à l'annonce de son agression. Discussion pénible en perspective. Il fut ramené à la réalité du moment par les coups de marteau du juge Carter.

- Messieurs ça suffit ! Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous affronter lors du procès. Asseyez-vous je vous prie !

Le cœur de l'écrivain lui donnait l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il aurait volontiers essuyé ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux…enfin si, une fois, mais la raison en était plus joyeuse, puisqu'il s'agissait de la naissance de sa fille. Le moment redouté arriva, son avocat se leva, Castle l'imita. La juge Carter allait leur faire part de sa décision.

- Suite à votre plaidoyer et aux documents apportés au dossier, notamment le rapport de l'administration pénitentiaire au sujet de l'agression de votre client, j'accorde la liberté sous caution. Le montant de cette dernière étant fixé à 1 500 000 dollars. La date du procès est quant à elle arrêtée au 17 juin.

- Merci votre honneur, la caution peut être versé dans l'heure. Je demande à ce que mon client soit détenu provisoirement dans une des cellules du palais de justice.

- Greffier, veuillez notifier que Monsieur Richard A Rodgers est transféré en cellule le temps du règlement de sa caution.

Le juge se leva et quitta la salle. Rick ne put se retenir plus longtemps et profita du temps qu'il fallut au garde pour venir le chercher. Il se tourna tout sourire vers sa fille, qui s'était levée d'un bon à l'annonce du jugement et qui se précipita dans ses bras. Tout en serrant sa fille contre lui, il échangea un regard avec Kate. Il y vit un soulagement certain, il était certain qu'elle le nierait mais il savait qu'elle avait dû être aussi anxieuse que lui. Il sentit un bras se poser sur lui et pivota vers sa mère qui ne cherchait aps à cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Moins de quarante cinq minutes plus tard, on le libérait. Il signa plusieurs formulaires en présences de son avocat et récupéra l'enveloppe contenant ses affaires. Il pressa le pas pour retrouver les siens qui l'attendaient dans le hall. Alexis courut vers lui et manqua de le faire tomber, pas très «bienséant» comme comportement, mais cela l'importait peu, toute à la joie de voir son père libre.

- Tu m'as manqué papa, ça fait du bien de pouvoir te serrer contre moi.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi et Mère également, dit-il en voyant sa mère près de lui, il écarta un bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Viens Richard, il est temps de rentrer chez nous. Le voyant scruter le hall du regard. Kate va nous rejoindre au loft, elle avait une affaire à régler avant.

- Bien, vous devriez me laisser sortir seul avec Kurt, je ferai diversion avec les journalistes. Vous pourrez aller à la voiture sans être inquiétées.

- Pas questions ! Lança sa fille. Tu vas leurs parler mais, on reste avec toi !

- Mais ils…

- Elle a raison, et tu le sais. Allons-y !

C'est donc avec une rouquine à chaque bras que Richard Castle sortit libre du tribunal. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de descendre une seule marche que les journalistes se ruèrent vers eux. Aussitôt l'avocat de l'écrivain les stoppa en levant la main et parlant d'une voix ferme leur demanda de se taire.

- Bonjour, nous ne répondrons à aucunes questions directement liées à l'affaire en cours.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire quand débutera le procès ?

- Dans un peu plus d'un mois et demi, le 17 juin à 10h00.

- Qu'allez-vous plaider ?

- Comment vos amis ont-ils réagi à votre accusation ?

- Avez-tué cet homme ?

- Nous ne répondrons pas à….il fut interrompu par son ami et client.

La dernière question avait profondément blessé Castle, pas sur le fait que ce journaliste l'avait posé mais plutôt sur l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur sa fille et sa mère. Elles avaient toutes les deux resserré leur prise sur ses bras, enfonçant leurs ongles dans sa peau. Cette affaire les avait faites suffisant souffrir déjà, il fallait que cela cesse. Il s'avança d'un pas, respira profondément avant de prendre la parole. Comme par miracle tous les journalistes se turent, attendant avec avidité ce qu'il allait leur dire. Comme des chiens attendant la curée.

- Comme vous la dit mon avocat Maître Barry, c'est le genre de questions auxquelles nous ne répondrons pas. Je ne ferai aucuns commentaires sur l'affaire. Pour le moment tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que l'une des équipes de détectives du 12ème district mène l'enquête. J'ai une totale confiance en notre justice. Je sais que le lieutenant Karpowski et son équipe feront leur travail avec minutie et impartialité comme toujours. Les règles sont simples, le procureur doit prouver ma culpabilité et de mon côté avec l''aide de mon avocat, je dois préparer ma défense. Pour le reste, les jurés décideront. Jusque là je vous demanderai de laisser ma famille et mes amis tranquille. NON ! Il leva une main, c'est terminé, plus de questions. Son ton était ferme et imposa le silence.

Castle se dirigea vers la berline avec chauffeur qui les attendait, entrainant les deux femmes à sa suite. Les journalistes les laissèrent partir sans insister. Kurt les salua et appela un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit en silence. Martha assise à la gauche de son fils, lui avait simplement pris sa main dans la sienne. Quant à Alexis, elle était blottie contre lui, le bras protecteur de son père l'enserrant tendrement.

Lorsqu'il franchit enfin le seuil de son appartement, la première chose qu'il vit, furent les ballons multicolores et une banderole tout aussi colorée avec un immense «**BON RETOUR A LA MAISON** » inscrit dessus. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui le fixait avec un grand sourire, attendant sa réaction. Il écarta les bras et elle vint s'y réfugier. Il l'encercla fortement de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Il souriait, heureux d'être chez lui. Venant de réaliser grâce à ce geste enfantin mais tellement « Castlenien », qu'il était vraiment sorti de cet enfer. Un nouveau combat l'attendait mais il pourrait attendre quelques heures. Pour le moment il voulait juste goûter la joie d'être à nouveau parmi les siens.

Martha cacha son trouble en ponctuant, par de grands gestes théâtraux, qu'elle allait préparer le repas. Qu'il était plus que temps, si elle voulait que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée du lieutenant Beckett. Le père et la fille qui ne furent pas dupes la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un sourire complice.

- Ça te plait ? Questionna Alexis, avec un sourire amusé, en montrant la décoration.

- Oui, tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu m'avais préparé la même chose ?

- Et comment, j'avis huit ans et je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire ! Ria-t-elle à ce souvenir.

- Et c'était plutôt réussi, tu avais réussi à inviter tous mes meilleurs amis ! Et ils s'étaient prêtés au jeu avec plaisir. La plus belle fête d'anniversaire que l'on m'ait jamais organisée !

- Tu te rappelles la tête qu'a fait le clown, il avait cherché des enfants, elle riait de bon cœur à ce souvenir.

- Et il a fait son numéro devant 8 adultes avec des chapeaux en cartons et de jolis maquillages que tu nous avais fait !

Ils rirent de tous les deux, cela faisait parti des moments inoubliables, comme leurs batailles aux sabres lasers. Toujours liés l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine. Rick déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alexis et tout en laissant les deux femmes.

- Je vais me changer, je reviens.

L'écrivain montant dans sa chambre, fila dans sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et alla se mettre sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il ferma les yeux, tendit les bras devant lui, appuyant les mains contre le mur. Il baissa la tête, épuisé émotionnellement, il craqua et laissa enfin couler les larmes qui s'étaient amonceler depuis le soir de son arrestation.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, rien de laisser voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sourit en entendant la voix de Kate, elle était bien venue. Il ne cacha pas son plaisir de la voir, il l'a pris machinalement dans ses bras, la remerciant d'être là. S'écartant brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Réaction qui amusa les trois femmes. Avant de passer à table, Kate les informa qu'elle avait été voir le capitaine Gates et qu'elle avait demandé à prendre les trois semaines de congés qu'ils lui restaient. Requête qu'elle avait acceptée facilement.

Le repas se passa à discuter de tous les sujets possibles sauf de « l'affaire ». Rick leurs en fut reconnaissant, il apprécia les efforts qu'elles firent pour le distraire. Pourtant il savait que tôt ou tard ils devraient en parler. Le moment arriva lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent installés au salon, tasse de café en main. Comme il s'y attendait c'est Alexis qui se lança, mais plus pour lui faire un reproche.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu avais été agressé ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Je n'ai rien dit pour de pas que vous vous inquiétiez plus que vous ne faisiez déjà.

- C'est pas une raison ! Et si tu….

- Je vais bien, et regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-moi maintenant que j'ai eu tord de ne rien dire.

- Je…c'est si terrible que ça ?

- Disons que ce que l'on voit dans les séries, est une vision édulcorée de la réalité.

- Mais c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas leur prouver que tu n'as pas tué cet homme ! Et avec le lieutenant Beckett vous allez trouver le véritable coupable ?

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir à ce point Richard ?

- Aucune mère, il va falloir qu'on se replonge dans toutes les affaires sur lesquelles j'ai donné un coup de main.

- Et elles sont nombreuses, croyais-moi. Mais nous trouverons et les gars vont nous donner un coup de main discret.

- Ils n'ont pas pensé que cela pourrait être un sosie sur la vidéo, fit remarquer Alexis, n'étant pas au courant pour les photos.

- Non, ça c'est à moi, enfin à Kurt de le démontrer. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez à souffrir autant à cause de moi. Les journalistes ont été plutôt durs ces derniers jours. Vous devriez toutes les deux partir aux Hampton's. Nous somme mi-mai et c'est une saison agréable pour y aller. Et…

- Hors de question ! On reste !

- Mais…

- Richard, Alexis a encore raison, la dernière chose que nous devons faire c'est partir. Tu veux lire en gros titres dans la presse que même ta famille te fuit ? Nous resterons près de toi.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Seulement si, pour une raison ou pour une autre cela devenait ingérable, vous partirez. On est d'accord ?

- Oui, acquiescèrent ensemble les deux rouquines.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Martha proposa à Alexis de sortir faire un peu de shopping. Décision qu'approuva sans réticence la jeune fille qui avait deviné la raison profonde de cette subite envie de shopping de sa grand-mère. Elle alla se préparer non sans échanger un regard complice à son père et à Kate.

Rick appréhendait un peu leur départ, et si on s'en prenait à elles ? Voilà qu'il recommençait en s'angoisser. Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Beckett lui parlait. Elle portait sur lui le même regard qu'à la prison, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais cette fois il était temps de lui dire la vérité. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse part de ses soupçons, qu'à ta l'identité possible du véritable tueur. De plus, elle avait mise sa carrière en danger, pour lui. Il pensait et à juste titre que Gates n'avait pas été trompée par le véritable but de sa prise de congés.

- Rick dites-moi ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Vous êtes devenu livide en les voyant franchir la porte et, vous avez exactement la même expression de quasi panique dans le regard que vendredi lors de ma visite.

- Il m'a contacté, il m'a fait passer un mot ! Il m'a dit qu'il gagnerait, que je ne m'en sortirais pas ! Il menace Alexis et Mère, il est….

- Doucement, calmez-vous, coupa Kate, d'une voix douce, devant le débit rapide de son partenaire. Essayez de vous contrôler et expliquez-moi en détail tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé, d'accord ?

- J'ai menti, je ne voulais pas que…

- Ça je l'ai compris et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Dites-moi tout maintenant.

- D'accord.

Alors l'écrivain lui raconta tout, la manière dont on lui avait fait passer le mot. Son contenu, qu'il récita par cœur à Kate. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas méfié en voyant le russe se diriger vers lui. Il répéta mot pour mot la phrase qu'il lui avait murmurée. Une fois qu'il eut terminé la détective vit les yeux humides de son partenaire refléter la peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que celui qui tirait les ficelles puisse s'en prendre à sa famille.

- On doit en informer le capitaine…

- Vous savez très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Celui qui est derrière tout ça a tout prévu Kate. Il avait raison, même si j'avais gardé le mot il aurait était facile au procureur de dire que je l'avais fait écrire par un inconnu pour donner du poids à ma théorie de complot.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je vous promets de tout faire pour coincer ce salopard Castle. on trouvera un moyen de le contrer. Et puisque vous vous inquiétez pour votre famille, je vais venir m'installer ici…

- Je rêve…

- Dans le chambre d'ami Castle, rien de plus.

- Merci.

- Une idée de qui cela pourrait être. Il semble avoir des moyens et pas mal de connaissance.

- C'est bien ce qui m'effraie le plus, il peut m'atteindre ainsi que mère et Alexis, comme il veut et surtout quand il le voudra. J'ai même une petite idée sur son identité.

- A qui vous pensez ?

- Jerry Tyson.

Il lui explique pourquoi et pour cela il dû lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre du motel. Leur discussion sur son attirance pour le morbide. Et que ça référence à la mort dans la lettre était un message pour lui dire qui il était. Kate dû admettre que la théorie de Castle se tenait.

- Vous savez Kate, il ne veut pas simplement me détruire et m'enlever ceux que j'aime il ne veut pas ma perte mais mon anéantissement.


	9. Knock Out

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée de ce retard, pour me faire pardonner je vais donc poster deux chapitres à la suite. **

**Merci à ce qui suivent cette fictions en général, merci pour les reviews plus rare et à tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**Ce chapitre est de mon co-auteur**

* * *

><p>Ryan prit deux tasses, et les posa sur la cafetière. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton, faisant couler ce liquide noir réputé pour son amertume. A ses côtés, Esposito observait son collègue à l'œuvre, fasciné par cette boisson. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se faire un café, histoire de se réveiller. En effet, ils étaient toujours sans nouvelle affaire et sans informations sur « l'enquête en cours ».<p>

Une fois que le café eut arrêté de couler, Ryan prit les deux tasses en main, en tendant une à Esposito, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Tu penses qu'on va avoir une affaire à se mettre sous la dent, ou on continue à lancer des boulettes de papier dans la poubelle ? demanda l'hispanique.

- A croire que les meurtriers sont français. On va…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, étonné de trouver Beckett en face de lui. Elle avait déposé ses congés hier, et n'était donc pas censée être là. Peut-être y avait-il un problème ? Voyant le trouble de ses deux collègues, Beckett leur éclaircit quelque peu l'esprit.

- Salut les gars. Je suis là pour voir Lanie, pour prévoir une soirée entre filles.

- Tu m'as fait peur répondit Ryan, soulagé d'apprendre ça. Comment va Castle ?

- Il se débrouille comme il peut, et tous les trois sont contents de se retrouver répondit Beckett.

- Tant mieux. On allait t'appeler, mais puisque tu es là, autant en profiter.

Intriguée, Beckett suivit les gars jusqu'à leurs bureaux, et posa sa veste de cuir noir sur le dossier de la chaise. Ryan se retourna, afin de lui faire face, et parla le plus bas qu'il put.

- Ce matin, en arrivant, j'ai entendu une conversation en Karpowski et Adams. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Grant est une fausse identité. La première trace de lui que l'on a remonte à cinq ans.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit il bénéficiait de la protection de témoins, soit il fuyait quelque chose. Dans les deux cas, cela ne va pas nous aider à innocenter Castle, reprit Esposito.

- L'affaire se complique encore dit Beckett, un air dépité sur le visage.

Elle s'assit, afin de se calmer un peu, et se prit la tête entre les mains, pour souffler un bon coup. C'était certes une nouvelle information, mais qui ne ferait que compliquer la tâche des gars. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un indice, même infime, afin de leur montrer la voie. Malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas réellement exaucé, puisqu'en relevant la tête, Beckett vit sortir l'agent Shaw du bureau d'Iron Gates. Elle avait dû arriver pendant que les gars prenaient leur pause-café, dans la salle de repos, et était passée inaperçue.

La femme rousse était avait les cheveux lisses, et lâchés. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Sans doute les derniers jours avaient été rudes, à cause d'une affaire. Simplement habillée de chaussures à talons noires, et d'un tailleur de la même couleur, elle restait stricte mais élégante.

Devant l'air étonné de Beckett et sa bouche grande ouverte, les gars se retournèrent, ouvrant à leur tour la bouche, d'où aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Mais après tout, peut-être venait-elle pour une autre affaire. Leurs doutes furent cependant confirmés, lorsque l''agent du FBI s'approcha d'eux.

- Lieutenant Beckett, Ryan et Esposito. Ça fait un bout de temps. Votre patronne n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer mon agence. Je suis désolée pour Castle. Je dois y aller, je suis sur une grosse affaire.

Ne pouvant prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole, ils tournèrent la tête, suivant leur collègue d'une fois des yeux. Elle avait l'air toujours aussi professionnel, et passionnée par son travail. Arrivée à destination, elle tendit la main, en direction de Karpowski, qui la serra avec vigueur. Les deux femmes se saluèrent, puis Jordan prit la parole.

- Le capitaine Gates veut vous voir d'urgence dans son bureau.

L'Agent Shaw venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, puisque cette simple phrase avait entamé et fini la conversation. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et salua une dernière fois l'équipe d'un signe de main, disparaissant derrière les portes de fer.

Beckett repensa alors à la phrase de Shaw. Que devait-elle en penser ? Pourquoi était-elle venue et pourquoi Gates voulait elle voir sa collègue d'urgence ? Peut-être une nouvelle information ? Mais quel rapport avec la venue de Shaw ? Seul deux solutions lui venaient à l'esprit. L'enquête du 12ème district empiétait peut-être sur une affaire d'une plus grande ampleur de l'agence nationale ? Ou alors, comme elle l'avait supposé précédemment, leur victime était-elle un témoin protégé ?

La détective n'arrivait pas à faire la lumière sur ce sujet, mais elle sentait bien que ça la contrarierait tout le reste de la journée. Sa soirée entre filles avec Lanie allait sans doute être annulée, et elle passerait la nuit à secouer ces nouvelles informations dans tous les sens. Que s'étaient donc dit Shaw et Gates, et pourquoi l'agent du FBI avait-elle eu besoin de venir jusqu'ici ?

La femme rousse sortie de l'ascenseur, d'un pas décidé. Elle aurait souhaité saluer les lieutenants, Beckett, Ryan et Esposito, mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas là. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau du Capitaine Gates, et toqua à trois reprises sur la porte. La patronne du 12ème la pria d'entrer, et fut surprise, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, de voir une inconnue apparaître, un air sérieux sur le visage. Voyant le trouble et l'air interrogatif de la femme noire, Shaw prit la parole.

- Bonjour Capitaine. Elle sort sa plaque, la montrant en direction de Gates. Agent Shaw, FBI. J'ai appris que vous enquêtiez à propos d'un certain Gerald Grant. A ce que j'ai pu lire, dans les journaux, il est mort.

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Le ton de « Iron » était froid, ne laissant aucun doute qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la venue d'une autre agence dans l'une de leurs affaires. De par son expérience, Gates savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon, et que lorsqu'il s'agissait du FBI, les problèmes n'étaient jamais loin.

- Votre enquête nous dérange quelque peu, puisqu'elle porte sur un témoin protégé.

- Gates fut quelque peu stupéfaite de la nouvelle, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Au vu de cette information, nous serait-il possible d'avoir accès au nom de la victime, ainsi qu'à son dossier ?

Cette fois-ci, le ton de Gates avait changé. Exceptionnellement, la venue du FBI leur serait d'une grande utilité. Voilà pourquoi ils faisaient choux blanc depuis plus d'une semaine. Maintenant, ils avaient au moins une piste. Peut-être que l'homme qui avait été envoyé en prison par la faute de Gérald Grant était sortie de prison. Il avait alors décidé de lui faire payer le prix fort, et l'avait assassiné froidement, dans une ruelle. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi la tête de Castle se retrouvait-elle sur la bande ? Décidemment, cette affaire et l'implication de Castle en tant que meurtrier devenait étrange. Peut-être était-il lié à cette ancienne affaire, et qu'il avait caché ça à tout le monde ? De plus, ils avaient vérifié, et comme elle s'y attendait, la vidéo n'avait pas été truquée. Cette affaire prenait vraiment une tournure des plus inhabituelles, voir totalement déroutante pour les enquêteurs, et cet indice leur permettrait peut-être de débloquer la situation. Gates fut arrêté dans le fil de ses pensées par l'agent du FBI.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Il s'appelle Richard Newman. Je vous ferais parvenir son dossier dès que possible. Pourriez-vous me faire part de l'avancée de l'enquête ?

- Bien entendu, je vous communiquerais toute nouvelle information. Merci de votre aide.

Les deux femmes se quittèrent sur ces mots, gardant ce même professionnalisme qui les caractérisaient. En sortant, l'agent Shaw aperçut ses anciens collègues, et se dirigea en leur direction.

Il fallait vraiment que Beckett arrête de penser, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Cette enquête était en train de lui manger le cerveau, neurone après neurone, tandis que ses nerfs subissaient le même sort. Dans un rapide mouvement machinal, Beckett retira sa veste de la chaise, et la posa sur son épaule, à la manière d'une personne transportant une lourde charge. Elle fut cependant stoppée par la voix de l'irlandais.

- Eh ! Attends-nous, on y va aussi, on n'a rien à faire de toute façon.

A leur tour, après avoir éteint leur ordinateur et rangé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs affaires, ils partirent en direction de Beckett, revenant à la hauteur de la détective en quelques pas. Ils continuèrent en silence, jusqu'à atteindre l'ascenseur.

- J'espère que c'était une bonne nouvelle, et que Karpowski va bientôt trouver le vrai meurtrier. Ça devient dur pour Martha et Alexis. Elles savent Rick innocent, mais que faire contre ces preuves… dit Beckett.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles sont fortes, et je suis sûr que l'on va bientôt apprendre tout ce que dissimule cette enquête.

Malgré son propre stress, le latino arrivait à rester positif, et à remonter le moral des troupes. La femme l'en remercia d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête synchrone. Ils se saluèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain, chez Castle.

Alors que Beckett fermait la porte de l'appartement de l'écrivain, Karpowski travaillait encore au district. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, maintenant arrêté au sous-sol, et fit quelques pas, avant d'arriver devant une porte blanche, sur laquelle était marqué en gros « Scientifique ». Rhonda Monte, la patronne de cette salle, l'avait appelé en urgence cinq minutes auparavant, lui demandant de rappliquer. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir trouvé de si important ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela les aiderait sans doute dans leur enquête.

Karpowski entra dans la pièce, cherchant sa collègue des yeux. La salle était remplie d'une multitude de matériel scientifique, et de machines en tous genres. Elle était rectangulaire, et une grande table trainait au milieu, tandis que le bureau de Rhonda se trouvait au fond, à côté d'un microscope.

- Elle vit la femme, assise sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Pourtant, elle était toujours très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, puisqu'il suffisait d'une microseconde de rêverie, et tout son travail des dernières heures était anéanti.

La femme se leva. Sa taille était fine, et elle ne devait pas dépasser les un mètre soixante. Elle semblait triste de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Des lunettes rondes, posées sur le bout de son nez accentuaient son sérieux. Malgré les rides qui ornaient le coin de ses yeux, à cause de la fatigue, elle restait très jolie. Métis aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux lisses, elle avait vécu toute sa vie à New-York. C'était vraiment une personne que le lieutenant appréciait. Au premier abord, on aurait pu la croire réservée, mais le fait est qu'elle n'aimait juste pas parler lorsqu'elle était au travail.

Cela avait toujours été son rêve de travailler dans un laboratoire, et personne n'avait le droit de la déranger. En revanche, dès qu'elle sortait de l'enceinte de son labo, la femme était bavarde et rieuse, proposant même quelques idées farfelues.

Karpowski avança vert la table, sur laquelle était posé une feuille, sans doute des résultats d'analyse. Elle l'attrapa, et tenta de la déchiffrer. La voix de fumeuse de sa collègue l'interrompit dans son analyse.

- Bonjour. C'est pour cette feuille que je t'ai appelée.

- Salut Rhonda. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que signifie ce graphique.

- Tu risques de ne pas beaucoup apprécier ce que je vais te dire répondit la jeune femme, sure d'elle.

- Dis toujours, de toutes façon on a toujours rien. Si ça peut nous aider un peu…

La scientifique hocha la tête, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, s'expliqua.

- Ce matin, après deux jours d'attente, j'ai eu les résultats de l'analyse du sweat tâché de sang retrouvé aux alentours de la scène de crime. J'ai retrouvé plusieurs trainées de sang dessus, récent. Et, en y regardant de plus près, j'ai aussi vu du sang plus ancien. Ces traces datent d'environ deux semaines je dirais, elles étaient accompagnées d'auréoles de transpiration. J'ai aussi effectué une autre analyse sur le vêtement en question, et je peux te dire, grâce à la matière et la façon de faire, que c'est un pull de grand couturier.

- Bonne nouvelle. Il nous sera plus facile de prouver qu'il appartient à Castle. Il nous suffit de trouver le magasin où il a été vendu, avec un peu de chance, ils se souviendront d'un écrivain célèbre. Merci beaucoup Rhonda, je…

- Laisses-moi finir, dit la scientifique, d'un ton autoritaire. Comme je disais, j'ai pu identifier deux personnes grâce au sang trouvé sur ce sweat, et c'est là que ça se complique. L'analyse ADN est formelle, Le sang le plus récent est bien celui de la victime. La sueur et le plus ancien appartiennent à une autre personne. Je l'ai comparé au prélèvement que l'on a effectué sur Castle et ça correspond….

- Encore une preuve contre… tenta de répondre Karpowski.

- Arrêtes de me couper. Je t'ai dit que ça se compliquait, non pas que c'était fini. Effectivement, j'ai retrouvé l'ADN de Castle sur ce sweat. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange. Pour suivre la procédure j'ai donc comparé l'ADN de l'écrivain, et celui de Grant, vérifiant à trois reprises, mais je suis catégorique. Castle et notre victime ont des allèles en commun, ce qui signifie donc…

- Qu'ils sont parents…

Le lieutenant avait terminé la phrase dans un murmure, puis avait ouvert grand les yeux, étonnée par la nouvelle. Castle avait nié connaître la victime, même après avoir vu la vidéo et malgré les photos qui prouvaient le contraire. C'était impossible, il connaissait la victime, le procureur en faisait même son argument principal pour démontrer la préméditation. Ça s'était les faits.

Par contre, peut-être que Castle ne connaissait pas la victime en tant que parent. Chose possible s'il n'avait entendu parler de ce membre de la famille. Karpowski eut alors une révélation, et laissa échapper un petit cri. Elle fixa sa collègue, afin de s'assurer qu'elle venait bien de comprendre. La métis hocha la tête de bas en haut pour confirmer ses déductions.

Comment Castle allait-il donc prendre la nouvelle ? Depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait encaissé les coups, sans comprendre d'où ils venaient. Il avait tenté de résister, de rester debout face à l'adversaire, comme après un long combat où les rounds s'enchainaient trop rapidement. Il était éreinté, et ses muscles endoloris. Alors que l'écrivain espérait pouvoir à son tour rendre les coups, un dernier d'une violence inouïe, allait l'atteindre. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce serait celui du Knock Out.


	10. Onde de choc

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Celui-ci est de moi. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>En ce jeudi matin Castle était dans son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Il regardait le tableau blanc qui trônait au centre de la pièce. On lui avait livré la veille, durant l'absence de Beckett. Et, lorsque cette dernière l'avait vu, son partenaire lui avait expliqué que, tant qu'à mener leur propre enquête en parallèle, autant avoir le bon matériel.<p>

Son regard se porta sur les dossiers posés sur son bureau. Une copie de l'affaire fournie par son avocat. Kurt n'avait demandé aucune explication mais, lui avait fait comprendre à mots couverts de ne pas faire d'idiotie. Castle l'avait remercié tout en le rassurant.

Il avait passé la journée du mercredi avec sa famille mais aujourd'hui, une semaine jour pour jour après la découverte du corps de Gerald Grant, il était temps de commencer le combat. Surtout après ce que sa muse lui avait raconté une fois les siens couchés. La venue de Shaw au commissariat ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Cela ne présageait rien de bon à son avis, plutôt plus d'ennuis que de solutions. Malgré tout le tableau était resté vierge, ils attendaient les gars pour le remplir. Espérant des nouvelles «officieuses» glanées par les deux détectives.

Il sourit à Kate lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre dans la pièce. Sa présence et surtout sa confiance lui faisaient le plus grand bien et l'aider à «tenir». Ils étaient seuls, Rick malgré ses craintes pour la sécurité de sa fille, l'avait toutefois convaincue de passer la journée avec son amie. Comme elles avaient prévu de le faire de longue date. Quant à Martha, elle devait passer une audition et ne reviendrait que pour le déjeuner.

- Prêt à vous battre ?

- Plus que jamais, je… la sonnette retentit, voilà les renforts justement.

Castle alla ouvrir à ses amis, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qui reçut accolades et tapes amicales sur les épaules et dans le dos. La «chaleur» de cette accueille émut l'écrivain qui cacha difficilement son trouble. Il se retourna vers eux après avoir refermé la porte. Il nota leurs regards scrutateurs, leurs sourires amusés et les sourcils arqués levés d'un air interrogatif.

L'écrivain se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage. Style moustache de sucre glace, il avait mangé des gaufres ou pire, une verrue sur le nez. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils et questionna.

- J'ai un truc qui a changé ?

- Non, justement ! Répondit Ryan du tac o tac sur un ton faussement déçu.

- T'as pas assuré sur ce coup mec ! Ajoute Esposito, s'amusant de l'incompréhension de leur ami.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Regarde tes bras !

Machinalement Rick s'exécuta, portant un tee-shirt, il avait ces derniers découverts. Il les examina l'un après l'autre et se rendit compte que sa réaction amusait encore plus les deux comparses. Il aperçut Kate qui les avait rejoints et qui paraissait trouver la situation tout aussi amusante. Bien qu'elle fasse un effort pour ne par rire, il voyait ses yeux la trahir.

- Décidément ! Il est long à comprendre !

- Ouais, tu crois que c'est le coup à la tête ?

- Peut-être Espo. Navrant, j'te jure de voir ça ! Il avait de plus de mal à garder son sérieux et les mimiques de Javier d'arrangeaient rien.

- Non franchement Rick ! T'as même pas un petit tatouage ? Décevant, il secoue la tête d'un air navré, tu parles d'un dur à cuir !

Les deux acolytes fixèrent l'écrivain et éclatèrent de rire, suivis par Beckett. Pour une fois c'est Rick qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bravo les gars ! Très drôles ! Il fit mine d'être vexé.

Toutefois cette petite plaisanterie eut pour conséquence de détendre l'atmosphère et de les mettre à l'aise. Riant tout autant qu'eux, il les invita à le suivre dans la cuisine.

- Café ?

- Oui, merci.

- Comment tu vas ?

La question était direct et tout en donnant sa tasse à Esposito.

- Ça va, du moins physiquement, pour le reste….

- On va te sortir de là ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! répliqua l'hispanique en levant sa tasse.

- Il a raison, on va coincer le vrai coupable ! Paroles d'irlandais !

- Merci. C'est tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

- Puisque vous avez l'air motivés, au boulot ! Intervint Kate.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les quatre observaient le tableau. Leur «outil» de travail était à présent recouvert d'informations. Il y avait trois colonnes distinctes, une « Tyson » en tant qu'instigateur potentiel et un mobile évident, la vengeance. Une «Castle» en tant que suspect présumé et en dessous de sa photo, la liste des preuves retenues contre lui. Une «Grant» la victime, avec tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient sur lui. Sous sa photo, un énorme point d'interrogation suivi de raisons hypothétiques pour son meurtre. «Héritage» «vieille affaire» «témoin gênant» «vengeance» et tout en bas Ryan avait noté «quel lien avec Castle ?»

Les gars n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi Beckett leur avait demandé d'apporté le vieux dossier de Tyson. Une fois que Castle leurs eut raconté ses mésaventures carcérales, et fait part de ses soupçons, ils admirent qu'effectivement cela faisait du 3xK un coupable idéal. Du fait de son implication dans «l'affaire du motel» Ryan se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus «concerné», il avait une raison personnelle d'avoir ce psychopathe.

Rick ayant fait une photocopie des éléments les plus importants, tous avaient un dossier dans les mains. Comme pour n'importe quelle enquête, c'est Beckett qui prit la parole la première, feutre en main, pour noter toutes idées ou informations supplémentaires au tableau.

- Très bien, commençons par la victime, apparemment ce Mr Grant n'est apparu qu'il y a cinq ans, en 2007. En mars 2008 il a été engagé dans la société Mulder&Co, il a 62 ans et a une petite fortune s'élevant à dix millions de dollars.

- Un des mobiles qui m'aurait conduit à l'assassiner d'après le procureur, car l'avocat de ce Grant a dit que je suis le bénéficiaire de sa fortune en cas de décès. Coupa Castle, c'est Karpowski qui a interrogé Maître Edwards d'après ce qu'il lui a dit. Il prit une des feuilles de son dossier et lut. « Gerald est venu me trouver il y a trois mois et m'a fait changer le nom de son bénéficiaire. Il m'a dit qu'il lui arrivait une chose merveilleuse ». Il s'arrête et lève la tête vers Beckett. Rappelez-vous, Mulder nous a dit que depuis quatre mois Grant semblait plus heureux…

- Ça coïncide donc avec ce changement, conclut Kate en le notant. Ses collègues pensaient à une femme dans sa vie de célibataire solitaire.

- Je peux vous dire, pour avoir vu son appartement qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'une présence féminine. Par contre, l'hispanique semblait gêné.

- Vas-y Espo, dit-nous comment tu as trouvé les photos. T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Le rassura Castle.

- Ok, c'est la première chose que j'ai vu en fait. Elles m'ont carrément sauté aux yeux. il y en avait une demi-douzaine posée sur les meubles et étagères. Dont trois prises dans ce fameux bar le « The Blue Trumpet »

- Ah, je l'ai, lança Ryan, le patron est venu faire sa déposition. D'après ce qu'il a dit, Grant était un habitué. Il lui arrivait de venir en compagnie d'un collègue, plus rarement de plusieurs. Mais, depuis un peu plus de trois mois, il venait souvent avec, je site «vous savez, cet écrivain célèbre qui bosse avec la super flic, Nikki Heat, Cassel, Castel…non, Castle, oui c'est ça Richard Castle »

- Le seul problème est que je n'ai jamais foutu les pieds dans ce bar. Tout comme pour la vidéo, je n'étais pas dans cette rue ! J'étais dans cette pièce, devant mon ordi, à écrire ! Il avait hurlé plus par frustration que par colère.

- On te croit, Javier lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, la seule explication est que ce fumier a très certainement déniché un sosie, et avec un bon maquillage le tour était joué. Richard Castle pouvait être à deux endroits différents au même moment.

- Merci…Tu aurais fait un bon avocat, c'est ce qu'a suggéré Kurt. Il va demander une expertise faciale de la vidéo et des photographies. Pour les faire comparer à mon visage, un scientifique doit me prendre en photo.

- Comme Angela dans Bones ! S'exclama Ryan. Vous savez quand elle refait un visage avec des points bien précis.

- Tout à fait, c'est ça.

- Ok les garçons, on parlera séries télévisées plus tard. La vidéo et les photos sont les principales preuves à charges. Donc votre avocat a certainement trouvé une parade. Il faut donc attendre, et contrairement aux séries un tel examen ne se fait pas en 20 minutes. Il y a quoi comme autres preuves ?

- La corde à piano, qui est l'arme du crime, ça c'est confirmé. Mais aucune trace d'ADN dessus, à part celui de la victime. Et le sweat « New York » à capuche, retrouvé couvert de sang. Lui est toujours en cours d'analyse….

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de Martha retentit dans l'appartement. Elle avait l'air plutôt enjoué. Elle appela son fils et fit une entrée à la « Martha » dans le bureau. Tous eurent un sourire amusé en la voyant agir. Son fils s'avança vers elle, mains tendues, elle les attrapa aussitôt.

- Mère quelque chose me dit que vous avez eux le rôle.

- Oui, c'est fantastique, je suis ravie. En plus je vais pouvoir à la fois donner mes cours et travailler les répétitions. Et vous ? Comment ça ce passe ?

- Pour l'instant on a revu tout le dossier, il s'écarte pour que sa mère puisse voir le tableau.

- Oh mon Dieu, Richard ! Elle porte une main tremblante à son front.

- Ça va aller Mère, venez, asseyez-vous. Ce n'est pas si grave de voir ma photo affichée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Martha est de plus en plus troublée.

- Je suis un imbécile, je n'aurais pas dû vous infliger ça. Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère et cela l'inquiéta. Mère ?

- Ces… ces deux hommes sur les autres photos. Elle eut un hoquet et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Je les connais…

- Quoi ? !

Castle, Beckett et les gars étaient totalement interloqués par ce que venait de dire la mère de Rick. Ils regardèrent dans un ensemble parfait, qui aurait pu prêter à sourire dans d'autres circonstances, les photos de Tyson et de Grant puis le visage bouleversé de Martha. L'actrice ne jouait plus, elle était réellement troublée. Kate allait poser LA question à laquelle tout le monde pensait « comment ? » lorsque le téléphone de Rick émit les premières notes de la « Chevauchée des Walkyrie ».

- L'écrivain s'éloigna avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

- C'est mon avocat, je dois répondre, vous voulez….

- Je m'occupe de votre mère, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci, il appuya sur le bouton « accepter » Bonjour Kurt.

Kate s'apprêtait à questionner Martha qui se reprenait un peu lorsqu'un autre « Quoi ? » fut de nouveau crié par la même personne en moins de cinq minutes. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Castle. L'écrivain était littéralement effondré dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il ne prononçait que des monosyllabes « quand ? » « Comment ? » « Où ? ». Mais le plus impressionnant était son teint livide et le tremblement de sa main. Il coupa la communication et balança son portable sur son bureau.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, ils le virent porter sa main à sa poitrine, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il donnait le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir respirer, sa respiration se fit bruyante. Kate se précipita, s'agenouillant devant lui, il lui prit la main, sa paume était moite et, tenta de capter son regard. Elle voyait les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et ses tempes. Il frissonnait, elle lui parla mais il semblait ailleurs. La jeune femme se rendit compte très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une alerte cardiaque mais plutôt d'une crise d'angoisse, certainement causée par ce que venait de lui dire son avocat.

Martha, soutenue par Ryan, s'était rapprochée. Ainsi que Javier qui s'apprêtait de toute évidence à appeler une ambulance. Mais Beckett lui fit signe de ne rien faire, Castle se reprenant petit à petit. Mais au lieu de répondre à Kate, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Martha se contenta de faire un petit signe de tête à la question muette de son fils. Les trois détectives les regarder sans rien comprendre à cet échange visuel. Alors la jeune femme resserra son étreinte sur la main de Castle et insista une fois de plus.

- Rick, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a donc dit l'avocat ?

Ce fut au prix d'un effort presque surhumain, que son partenaire porta son regard sur elle et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

- On avait raison, Shaw était là car Grant était un témoin protégé. Son véritable nom est Richard Newman et c'est…il jette un coup d'œil furtif à sa mère…mon père. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi ses amis, qui n'eurent pas besoin de demander l'avis de Martha, ses larmes de douleur parlant pour elle.

* * *

><p>une petite review?<p> 


	11. Rencontre avec la taupe

**Voici une nouveau chapitre, de mon co-auteur NuTs x Fazy.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Un homme entra dans le Subway. De l'autre côté de la rue, adossé à un panneau de stationnement, un inconnu l'observait attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe qui trahirait de la confiance. Il examina les alentours, vérifiant qu'aucun autre policier ne trainait dans le coin, en renfort à la taupe.<p>

Le psychopathe traversa la rue, et entra dans le fast-food. Il avait décidé de l'endroit parfait, à distance égale entre le 12ème District et sa planque. A partir de là, il avait donc délimité une zone de possibilités, et opté pour le Subway de la 60th Street, qui lui offrait différents échappatoires, dans le cas où son contact au Precinct ait appelé du renfort. La première était le métro, situé à une dizaine de mètres de là, et qui lui offrait deux entrées possibles, une sur la 60ème et une autre sur la 59ème. Si les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas de se diriger en sous-sol, il pourrait toujours aller vers Central Park, et se mêler dans la foule.

De son côté, la taupe était assise à une table, distante des autres, au fond du restaurant. Son contact lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, à midi pétante, lui ordonnant de venir seul, sous peine d'avoir la mort de sa famille sur la conscience. Il avait bien sur obéit. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon, pour sauver les êtres que l'on aime. Alors que le détective commençait à s'impatienter, il vit entrer un homme, cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, la barbe et la moustache bien taillés. Il portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Le kidnappeur de ses enfants, s'arrêta quelques secondes, et un sourire sadique apparut.

Le père de famille qu'il était aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire manger ses dents, et lui enlever ce sourire confiant. En voyant la fureur qui apparut dans les yeux de son infiltré, le psychopathe sourit. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement, depuis la première seconde jusqu'à maintenant, et sa confiance accroissait au fur et à mesure. Il combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et s'assit, tendant sa main, pour narguer son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds coupés très courts, et des yeux d'un bleu-gris troublant. Ses mâchoires crispées à l'extrême, ses poing appuyant si fort sur la table qu'ils en devenaient blancs, il lui en faudrait peu pour craquer D'après les recherches qu'il avait faites, cet homme avait trente-quatre ans, et avait étudié dans des écoles prestigieuses, avant de décider de devenir policier. Le mystérieux homme l'avait d'ailleurs choisi pour sa famille, et son intelligence, qui lui dirait de résoudre ce problème seul.

Voyant que le policier ne tendait pas sa main, il hocha la tête, et entama la conversation.

- Tu as fait du bon travail ces derniers jours.

- Je sais. Son ton était froid, mais devint de suite beaucoup plus enthousiaste à la phrase suivante. Quand pourrais-je revoir ma femme et mon fils ?

- Bientôt. Continue d'agir aussi discrètement, et assures toi que l'équipe de Beckett reste en dehors de tout cela. Je ne veux pas les avoir dans mes pattes, donc brouilles les pistes, afin qu'elle ne me retrouve pas. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu connais le tarif, tu auras la mort de ta femme et de ton fils sur la conscience, et ce serait bête, si près de les revoir.

Bien évidemment, le psychopathe n'en pensait pas un seul mot. A la seconde ou tout ceci serait fini, et que Castle aurait écopé de la prison à perpétuité, ils les exécuteraient, juste pour narguer son infiltré. Décidemment, voir souffrir un homme qui avait ruiné ses plans était jouissif, et l'inconnu ne s'en lasserait jamais. L'apothéose viendrait lorsqu'on apprendrait à Castle que les trois femmes de sa vie avaient été assassinées par lui-même, celui qui l'avait envoyé en prison, et qui avait rendu sa vie et celle de sa famille si terne, et remplie de questions.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la voix de l'inspecteur le retint.

- Ce matin, on a appris que la victime était le père de Castle, et le lieutenant nous a dit que rien ne serait communiqué à la presse pour l'instant.

- Bien. Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps alors. Rappelles-toi, continues de m'obéir, et ta famille restera en vie.

- Dites-vous bien que si vous touchez un seul de leurs cheveux, je ferais vengeance moi-même, et je vous tuerai dans les pires souffrances imaginables.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du kidnappeur. Son piège avait marché, et il venait de tester la détermination de son « acolyte ». Il était d'ailleurs ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, particulièrement cette dernière phrase. Son plan marchait à merveille, et il était maintenant certain qu'il le mènerait à bien, jusqu'à la destruction totale de la famille Castle. Après, et seulement après, son esprit serait apaisé, et son désir de vengeance assouvi.

Il rit tout seul en poussant la porte du fast-food pour en sortir. Le mystérieux homme venait de s'imaginer la réaction de ce cher écrivain lorsqu'il apprendrait que son père était mort, sans même avoir eu l'occasion de le voir. Il vérifia une dernière fois les alentours, et repartit dans sa planque, satisfait de lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme, serveuse dans ce fast-food depuis moins de six mois, afin de se payer ses études de droit, avait vu toute la scène, et avait une très mauvaise intuition, qui lui enserrait le ventre. La discussion qu'avaient eue ces deux hommes semblait tendue, et le sourire de psychopathe de l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'avait profondément effrayée. Elle hésita à appeler la police, mais se dit qu'elle devait se faire des idées, et que cela ne la regardait pas.

Le kidnappeur traversa la rue, repensant, aux preuves qui avaient été trouvées sur la scène de crime, dont le sweat à capuche.

La troupe de théâtre entra dans l'appartement, à la suite de Martha. Ils étaient une quinzaine, James se tenant juste derrière la rouquine. Cela faisait maintenant plus de sept mois qu'il suivait ces cours d'art dramatiques, sur la pièce Roméo et Juliette, qui composait la raison de leur venue. L'écrivain n'était pas là aujourd'hui, et sa fille de même, finissant les cours en fin d'après-midi. Le mystérieux homme demanda à la comédienne la direction des toilettes, prétextant un état nauséeux, qu'elle lui indiqua gentiment. Il monta les escaliers, fit semblant d'aller au petit-coin et pénétra dans la chambre de l'écrivain, avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain, cherchant le panier de linge sale, qu'il trouva à l'entrée de la pièce, sur la droite du lavabo.

A présent, il n'était plus très loin du début de l'anéantissement de Castle, c'est pourquoi il devait trouver un vêtement appartenant à Castle. Après quelques secondes de recherches, il dénicha un sweat, taché de sang, et qui, de par son odeur, semblait avoir servi pour faire du sport. Il le sortit du panier, ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la fermeture de son sac, et l'y jeta. Décidemment, son plan allait comme sur des roulettes, et rien n'avait entravé sa progression pour le moment. Ce pull, déniché chez l'écrivain, permettrait d'accumuler une preuve supplémentaire contre lui. Il ressortit aussi discrètement de la chambre qu'il n'en était rentré, et revint au milieu du groupe, informant les autres élèves qu'il allait mieux.

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, et pénétra dans son appartement, situé au nord de Manhattan. Après avoir mangé un en-cas, pour calmer son ventre, l'homme se dirigea en direction de sa salle de bains, fit face au miroir, et attrapa une photo de Castle, avec sa fille au parc. Il dressa le bras, et regarda tour à tour le miroir, puis la photo, afin de comparer les deux. Le résultat sembla lui satisfaire, puisqu'un sourire s'afficha.

Malgré leur différence de carrure, sa nouvelle chirurgie pouvait le faire passer pour le jumeau de son ennemi, assez ironique en soit. Bientôt, il pourrait passer à l'action, et tuer le père de l'écrivain. Pour cela, il lui faudrait choisir une rue dans laquelle une seule caméra pourrait les filmer, d'une médiocre qualité de préférence. Tout le monde, y compris le jury s'y perdrait, et attesterait reconnaître Castle sur cette bande. Il serait alors fait comme le rat qu'il est.


	12. MEA CULPA

**Désolée pour cette longue attente, pour me faire pardonner je vais vous poster 4 chapitres à la suites.**

**Nuts et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Mea culpa**

Dans le bureau de l'écrivain, l'atmosphère était devenue oppressante. Ryan avait aidé Martha à prendre place dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle était aussi livide que son fils. Ce dernier, penché en avant, coudes sur les genoux, se cachait le visage dans ses mains. L'un comme l'autre étaient trop choqués pour parler. C'étaient la première fois que les trois policiers ne savaient pas comment réagir face à leur détresse.

Il était aisé de soutenir de parfaits inconnus, la tâche s'avérait plus périlleuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de proches. Ryan ne pouvait s'éloigner, car l'actrice se tenait fermement à son bras, il n'osait pas se défaire de sa prise. Kate, quant à elle, était toujours agenouillée devant Rick. Par contre, lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa main de la sienne, elle avait automatiquement posée celle-ci sur sa cuisse. Geste dérisoire face à se que pouvait ressentir son partenaire mais, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là pour lui.

Et, entre eux, se tenait Esposito qui donnait l'impression d'avoir était pétrifié sur place. Seuls ses yeux allaient d'un duo à l'autre. Il en était arrivé à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tous passés dans la 4ème dimension. Après tout, cette onde de choc venait de frapper très fort en deux vagues successives. La première avait été l'annonce de Martha qui avait dit connaître Tyson et Grant. Et, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'expliquer comment, la deuxième arrivait, encore plus dévastatrice. La victime n'était autre que le père de Castle, faisant de ce dernier un parricide. Il fixa son ami, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser. Il avait déjà vu dans des instants pénibles mais là, il devait vivre un enfer. Voilà qu'après 43 ans il apprenait de la façon la plus brutale qu'il soit, l'identité de son père.

Cette situation engendrait plus de questions que de réponses. Une chose était certaine, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Il fallait réagir donc, au risque de se faire « jeter » il avait décidé de questionner Rick. Cependant, Beckett avait dû suivre le même cheminement dans ses réflexions. Elle fut plus rapide que lui et c'est d'une voix douce qu'elle s'adressa à l'écrivain.

- Rick ?...Rick, s'il te plait, je sais que c'est difficile, mais qu'a dit ton avocat exactement ?

Elle venait de le tutoyer naturellement et cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle attendit un peu, s'apprêtant à réitérer sa question. C'est alors que l'homme face à elle, fit glisser ses mains tout en se redressant légèrement. Il plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Beckett eut le cœur serré par toute la peine et le désespoir qu'elle y vit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que son ami avait déposé les armes. Qu'il s'était résigné au sort qui l'attendait. Il abandonnait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle voulut le réconforter, lui dire de continuer à se battre, qu'ils seraient là pour lui. Mais, la voix de Castle la stoppa, une voix caverneuse, qui paraissait venir d'outre-tombe.

- Partez…partez, tous les trois. Ne risquez pas vos carrières pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Hors de question ! Coupa Javier.

- On continue, ensemble ! Ajouta Ryan, sur un ton tout aussi ferme que son coéquipier.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser ce salopard s'en sortir ! L'invectiva l'hispanique.

- Ils ont raison Rick, ce n'est pas parce que la victime est…

- NON ! C'EST FINI ! IL A GAGNE !

Castle avait hurlé ces mots tout en se levant brusquement. Son geste avait été si brutal qu'il renversa son fauteuil, surprenant du même coup Kate, qui faillit tomber. Cette dernière réussit à se relever rapidement. Elle essaya de saisir le bras de l'écrivain mais celui-ci s'écarta d'un mouvement vif. S'éloignant, il alla prendre place devant la fenêtre. Mains dans les poches, le regard perdu, il tentait de reprendre son calme.

Les gars allaient intervenir, mais Kate les arrêta d'un signe de la main. Elle n'allait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que l'avocat avait dit pour mettre son ami dans un tel état. La vérité sur l'identité réelle de Grant, n'étant certainement le seul facteur. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui, une fois à ses côtés, elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Castle, et d'une pression l'obligea à se retourner.

Rick regarda sa muse qui le fixait, bras croisés, attendant qu'il daigne enfin leur expliquer son attitude. Il porta son attention à Javier, puis à Kevin mais évita de croiser le regard de sa mère. Il en était incapable pour le moment, parce qu'il était incertain de ses sentiments en son encontre. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il s'appuya contre le mur, souffla un bon coup, et prit la parole.

- Désolé, de m'être emporté, je…

- Ce n'est rien Rick, dis-nous ce que tu as appris, d'accord.

Ok, donc d'après le dossier que l'agent Shaw a fait passer, Richard Newman bénéficiait d'une protection suite à son témoignage contre un gros trafiquant de drogue. Une histoire de blanchiment d'argent. Il ne laissa pas Kate l'interrompre, préférant tout déballer d'un coup. Il m'a aussi dit que la scientifique avait terminé leurs analyses sur le sweat trouvé près de la scène de crime. Du sang appartenant à deux personnes a été retrouvé dessus, celui de mon…de la victime et…le mien.

- Quoi !

- Comment ?!

- C'est impossible !

Ils avaient tous parlé en même temps, et l'écrivain eut un peu de mal à les faire taire afin de continuer.

- Laissez-moi finir et vous saurez. Il y avait aussi des traces de sueur, la mienne. Ils ont fait les comparaisons ADN qui s'imposaient. Celui de mon sang et de la sueur correspondent avec le prélèvement effectué à mon arrestation. La procédure voulant que tous les ADN soient comparés, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su que Richard Newman était mon père.

- Mon Dieu Rick, ce n'est…

- Je n'ai pas terminé Kate, le Sweat a lui aussi été examiné et, il s'avère que c'est un vêtement de qualité, acheté dans le magasin d'une grande marque. Je pense que dans la journée Karpowski aura appris que c'est le mien.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme la dit Espo lorsqu'il a été trouvé, c'est un « souvenir » basique pour touriste et beaucoup de Newyorkais en ont un. Je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention que ça.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le tien ?

- Et comment aurait-il pu y avoir ma transpiration dessus, sinon ?

- Mais comment a-t-il pu être utilisé par le tueur ?

- Oh mon Dieu Richard, c'est moi…c'est de ma faute. Mon pauvre chéri, que t'ai-je fait ? je…

- Mère !

Castle se précipita vers sa mère qui venait de s'évanouir. Ryan s'occupait déjà d'elle, vérifiant son pouls. Il rassura tout le monde en disant que tout allait bien de ce côté. L'émotion étant la cause de son malaise. L'hispanique quant à lui revint avec un verre d'eau. Pour lui, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, ils étaient bel et bien dans une autre dimension. Enfin, Martha reprit ses esprits et, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage inquiet de son fils. Puis celui de Kate, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Ryan et Esposito aussi semblaient soucieux de son état.

- Voyons mère, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute si…

- Tu n'as pas compris, c'est bien de ma faute. Tu te demandes comment il a pu avoir ton sweat ? Et bien c'est parce que j'ai fait « rentrer le loup dans la bergerie ».

- Martha, je sais que ce que vous vivez actuellement tous les deux est très dur mais lorsque vous avez vu les photos, vous avez dit « oh mon Dieu Richard » vous ne vous adressiez pas à votre fils n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est parce que je venais de reconnaître son père.

- Puis vous avez dit « je les connais ». LES, donc j'en déduis que vous connaissez cet homme, elle désigne la photo de Tyson.

- Malheureusement oui. Confirme-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle boit une gorgée et redonne le verre à Esposito. Il est temps de vous dire comment je l'ai connu. C'était il y a environ, huit mois, il est venu s'inscrire à mon école. Il m'a donné le nom de James Raines et il n'est plus comme sur la photo. Il a dû avoir recours à la chirurgie car, son nez et ses lèvres étaient différents. Il avait aussi les cheveux plus longs et les yeux noirs. C'était un élève assidu, du moins jusqu'à il y a un peu plus de quatre mois. Il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il devait quitter New York.

- Encore ce délai de quatre mois ! Mère serais-tu capable de te rappeler son visage ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Nous avons un dessinateur qui fait des merveilles avec ce que lui disent les témoins. Avec votre aide, il pourrait faire un portrait robot de Tyson, avec son nouveau visage. Exposa Ryan.

- Ok Kevin, tu t'en occupes, mais discrètement. Il faudrait même qu'il vienne ici et pas un mot à Gates ou Karpowski….pour le moment. Ordonna Beckett. Continuez Martha, pourquoi dites-vous avoir fait rentrer le loup dans la bergerie ?

- Comme cela arrive souvent, il n'est pas rare que je travaille ici avec mes élèves. Je me souviens d'une fois où, justement, James a été malade, et a demandé à pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain. Je lui ai indiqué celle de l'étage et c'est là qu'il en a profité pour s'introduire dans ta chambre et prendre ton sweat. Richard ?...Richard, pourras-tu me pardonner ?

La mère de l'écrivain avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un sanglot. Son fils venant de lui lâcher les mains et de se levait brusquement. Il était visiblement en colère et cependant parut surpris par sa supplique. Elle venait de se méprendre sur sa réaction et de toutes évidences Beckett et les gars aussi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'ils lui lançaient.

- C'est contre Tyson et non contre toi que je suis en colère Mère. Cette ordure ne recule devant rien, il est près à tout. Il a réussi à venir ici ! Bon sang ! Il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi ou à Alexis à tout instant. C'est décidé, vous allez partir toutes les deux ! Non, je ne veux pas de refus. Ce type est un vrai cinglé, pour l'instant je suis sa priorité alors faisons en sorte que cela le reste ! En attendant la date du procès, vous allez quitter New York, on avisera en tant voulu.

- Mais…

- Martha, votre fils a raison, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Si nous arrivons à le contrer, il risquerait se venger directement sur l'une de vous d'eux. Il faut partir, c'est la seule solution logique du moment.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que « Wagner » refusait une intrusion dans le bureau. Castle prit la communication qui fut très rapide. Il se retourna vers le groupe et annonça.

- Kurt passe me prendre en début d'après midi, je suis « convié » à me présenter au commissariat pour information complémentaire. Ils ont maintenant la preuve que le sweat m'appartenait.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas leur dire, pour Tyson et les cours ?

- Non, pour l'instant c'est notre seul avantage…et puis de toute façon Karpowski et Gates ne me croiraient pas. Conclut-il réaliste.

- Bon, on va y aller. Ryan va voir notre dessinateur et moi je vais fureter un peu de mon côté. Si je trouve quelque chose, je vous appelle. Et j'ai peut-être une idée pour planquer ta mère et ta fille. Je vois ça et je te tiens au courant.

- Merci Espo.

- Quant à moi, je vais nous préparer à manger. Lance Kate en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Castle savait très bien, qu'elle n'avait trouvé que ce prétexte pour le laisser en tête à tête avec sa mère. Ils allaient devoir aborder un sujet délicat pour tous les deux. D'ailleurs cette dernière était à présent debout devant le tableau et examinait la photo de son père. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'une copie, faite à partir de celle trouvée dans son appartement, et non pas une de Lanie. Sentant la présence de son fils auprès d'elle, Martha se tourna légèrement. Puis reportant son regard sur l'image de son « grand amour », elle murmura.

- Dire que pendant toutes ces années je l'ai cru mort.

- Com…

- Viens, asseyons-nous, il est temps que je te dise la vérité.

- Toi et lui ça était plus long qu'une simple nuit de passion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, cela a duré deux mois…

- Donc tu connaissais son nom ! Tu aurais pu le retrouver ! Tu…

- Je l'ai fait ! Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait été tué !

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux, ils étaient tous les deux troublés et ne savaient pas trop comment excuser leur éclat de voix respectif. C'est Rick qui amorça le premier signe d'apaisement. Il prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

- Je t'en prie Mère, raconte-moi. Je te promets d'écouter sans intervenir.

- Je l'ai rencontré en mai 1968, il venait de terminer ses études à Stanford et était destiné à travailler dans les affaires. Moi je venais de décrocher un petit rôle dans une nouvelle série. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à une manifestation contre l'intervention de notre pays au Vietnam. L'ironie est qu'une semaine après il a été recruté et a reçu son ordre de mission quelques jours plus tard. Il devait partir pour Saigon fin juillet. J'ai essayé de le persuader de fuir au Canada, j'étais même prête à tout quitter pour partir avec lui. Il a refusé, disant qu'il ferait son devoir.

- Martha prit une pause, malgré la douleur que lui procuraient ces souvenirs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement à son fils.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, tu es aussi bon et généreux que lui. Nous avons profité de chaque minute que nous passions ensemble. Lorsqu'il est parti ce fut un déchirement pour tous les deux. Un mois après je découvrais avec bonheur que je t'entendais. Une seule chose me préoccupait alors, prévenir Richard qu'il allait être père, c'était l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers. Seulement j'ai cru qu'il m'avait oubliée car après trois mois, je n'avais toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles. Enfin une lettre arriva, j'étais folle de joie, il m'aimait toujours. Il ne disait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, il n'y avait même pas une adresse à laquelle j'aurai pu écrire. Il me disait que lui m'écrirait. Ce qu'il fit durant les six mois qui suivirent. puis un jour plus rien, et tu es arrivé le 1er avril 1969. Cela a été la période la plus difficile, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour avoir des nouvelles de ton père. Mais je me suis heurtée à un mur du silence lorsque j'ai contacté les services administratifs de l'armée. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que puisque nous n'étions pas mariés ils ne pouvaient me donner les renseignements demandés. Après huit mois, j'ai réussi grâce à une amie dont le père était au Vietnam à avoir quelques nouvelles. Mauvaises malheureusement, j'ai ainsi appris que trois des hommes de son unité étaient mort au combat. Il s'est avéré qu'aucun d'eux n'était ton père. Ensuite plus rien, jusqu'à tes deux ans, il a été officiellement porté disparu. Au bout de quatre ans j'ai perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que je le croyais mort.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais cette fois parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins de temps pour maîtriser leurs émotions. Bien que tous deux pleuraient, la mère parce que tous ce récit venait de réveiller en elle des sentiments refoulés depuis es années, le fils parce qu'il venait de découvrir que sa mère s'était battu pour retrouvé son père. Que cela n'avait jamais été une histoire sans lendemain, mais une véritable histoire d'amour. Alors il osa tout de même poser une seule question.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout cela lorsque j'ai été en âge de comprendre ?

- A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je suis ta mère ne l'oublie jamais, j'avais très bien vu que tu compensais le fait de ne pas avoir de père en t'en inventant un avec toutes les qualités du monde ou ayant un « super job ». c'était ta façon de gérer ce sentiment d'abandon qui te ronger parfois. Pourquoi te dire alors que ton père était très certainement mort. Pourquoi t'infliger la peine de le perdre une deuxième fois et définitivement cette fois ?

- Tu as voulu me protéger…viens je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Je suis désolée Richard, si je n'avais pas fait allusion au grand amour lors de mon cours ce Tyson, n'aurait jamais rien su sur ton père. Pourquoi travailler Roméo et Juliette, j'aurai dû m'en tenir au Roi Lear.

Castle escorta sa mère qui s'excusa auprès de Kate de ne pas déjeuner avec eux. La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle comprenait. Dix minutes plus tard, Rick la rejoignait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il paraissait plus âgé de dix ans. Cette dernière heure trop forte émotionnellement l'avait littéralement vidé de toute énergie. Elle fit en sorte d'amener la conversation sur un autre terrain durant le repas, qui fut plus que léger pour Castle. Ce n'est qu'une fois une tasse de café en main, qu'il lui parla de sa conversation avec sa mère. Kate l'avait écouté et réconforté par sa seule présence. Inutile de parler, un échange de regard suffit à faire passer tous leurs sentiments.

- Tu devrais monter prendre une douche et te changer, ton avocat ne devrait pas tarder et si tu arrives au commissariat dans cet état Roselyn va te massacrer. Montre-leur que tu as encore la force de te battre.

- Se montrer fort et faire face…je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à donner le change. Pas après des matinées comme celle-là.

- Dis-toi que je serais toujours là.

- Toujours ?

- C'est une promesse. Elle sourit.

- Dans ce cas…il y a au moins une chose de positive dans tout ça, souligne-t-il dans un sourire timide.

- Laquelle ?

- Maintenant on se tutoie.

- Ha bon, je n'avais pas remarqué. File, dépêche-toi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'écrivain était de retour. Il avait meilleur apparence et son costume anthracite de chez Armani, lui allait à ravir. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Beckett composa un numéro. Elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle laissa donc un message et retourna dans le bureau faire le point sur l'affaire, avec les nouveaux éléments en leur possession.

De son côté l'arrivée de Castle au commissariat ne passa pas inaperçue. On les conduisit lui et son avocat dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°3. Karpowski et son coéquipier Adams firent leur entrée dans la pièce une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Temps d'attente normal pour faire monter le stress chez le suspect. Elle posa un dossier assez épais et un sac en plastique contenant le fameux sweat, sur la table. Elle et son collègue prenant place face à eux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Castle, Maître Barry. Nous aimerions poser quelques questions à votre client mais avant nous avons une proposition du procureur.

- Mon client, ne répondra que si cela est pertinent, quant à la proposition je vous en prie, nous vous écoutons.

- Votre client plaide coupable et il écope de 30 ans, libérable à 25. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Dns le cas contraire si le jury le reconnait coupable ce sera la perpétuité. Sans possibilité de remise de peine. Vous avez le temps dans discuter entre vous.

- Inutile d'en parler, je refuse le marché. La voix de Castle était ferme.

- Très bien, maître peut-être devriez-vous vraiment en parler avec votre client.

- Je pense que sa réponse a été parfaitement claire. Maintenant vous nous avez convoqués pour un complément d'information, alors nous attendons vos questions.

- Parfait, elle poussa, le sac devant elle. Reconnaissez-vous ce vêtement Mr Castle ?

- Oui, c'est celui que le détective Esposito nous a présenté au lieutenant Beckett et à moi-même, comme ayant été trouvé non loin de la scène du crime.

- Très bien, maintenant vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer comment ce sweat qui vous appartient, je tiens à vous le rappeler. Nous en avons la preuve irréfutable. Comment donc, ce dernier s'est retrouvé couvert du sang de la victime, et du votre, à quelques rues seulement du lieu du meurtre ?

- Mon client ne répondra pas à cette question.

- Pourtant il le faudra bien devant les jurés. Parfait, j'en ai une autre. Saviez-vous que l'homme que vous avez tué était votre père.

- Je n'ai pas tué cet homme et NON je ne savais pas qu'il était mon père.

- Lieutenant, dois-je vous rappeler que mon client n'est que suspecté de meurtre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire personne n'en a décidé autrement.

- Très bien, dans ce cas peut-être votre client pourra-t-il nous dire pourquoi, il fréquentait Gerald Grant, de son vrai nom Richard Newman ?

- Je crois que non, il vous a déjà dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la victime, cet entretien est terminé.

- Vous savez que vous aggravez votre cas en refusant de répondre à nos questions. La jeune femme avait haussé le ton frustrée.

- Lieutenant Karpowski, détective Adams, vous pensez que je suis coupable, alors prouvez-le. Au revoir.

Castle se leva à son tour et emboîta le pas à son avocat. Machinalement il dirigea son regard vers la vitre sans teint. Il aurait volontiers parié sur la présence du capitaine Gates de l'autre côté, dans la salle d'observation. Ce qui effectivement était le cas mais, son air sérieux en proie en une profonde réflexion, l'aurait sans aucun doute surpris quelque peu. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans cette affaire, et ne trouvant pas quoi, cela avait tendance à la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait bien entendu fait un rapport détaillé de son interrogatoire à sa muse dès son arrivée. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé un appel à une personne susceptible de les aider et qu'elle était d'accord pour les voir chez elle. C'est pourquoi à 18h30 Rick était dans l'appartement de Beckett à attendre sa venue. Il avait été étonné que cette dernière accepte de venir et surtout de le voir lui et de lui parler. Enfin la sonnette retentit, Kate se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir. L'agent Jordan Shaw entra, la saluant avec un franc sourire. Qui fut tout aussi franc et amical en saluant Castle.

- Merci d'être venue agent Shaw.

- Je vous en dois une Castle, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Ecouter votre version des faits. Par contre je ne peux rien vous promettre, on est bien d'accord ?

- Tout à fait, je n'en demande pas plus.

- Un verre de vin Jordan ? Proposa Kate.

- Volontiers, Kate. Je vous écoute Castle, racontez- moi votre histoire.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, l'écrivain lui exposa les faits aussi précisément que possible. Répondant aux nombreuses questions de l'agent du FBI. La confiance et la sérénité de Rick remonta en flèche en voyant que Shaw prenait son récit au sérieux. Elle semblait même intriguée par un point précis.

- Vous dites que Tyson a réussi à retrouver votre père, grâce au nom que votre mère lui a dit lors d'une simple conversation ?

- Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il avait, ça et l'année de leur rencontre.

- En plus d'être un tueur en série, il s'avère être un psychopathe des plus intelligent. Ce qui d'autant plus dangereux. Comment s'y est-il pris ? Le service de protection des témoins est l'un de nos service les mieux sécurisé.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il a la plaque de mon collègue.

- Je vais faire des recherches, je vous tiendrai informés. Par contre Kate, Rick ne faites rien de stupide. Si vous trouvez le moindre indice qui pourrait nous mette sur la piste de ce cinglé, contactez-moi en premier lieu. Nous aviserons ensuite.

- Gates ne m'aime pas beaucoup alors si elle apprend qu'on l'a court-circuitée en passant directement par vous, elle ne va pas apprécier.

- Nous invoquerons une prérogative du bureau sur la police. Soyez prudent Rick et faite partir votre mère et votre fille au plus vite.

- C'est en court, le lieutenant Esposito s'en occupe demain. Merci…merci de croire à mon histoire.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces paroles. Et Beckett put constater qu'effectivement être cru par une autre personne, que quelqu'un de proche avait redonné espoir à son écrivain.


	13. L'arrogance est une vilain défaut

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>L'arrogance est un vilain défaut<strong>

L'homme ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, et se dirigea à droite en direction du salon. Il revenait de la poste, située juste en face, qui lui servait d'intermédiaire pour communiquer avec sa taupe, sans se faire griller. Le tueur avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque, et cet endroit lui servait donc uniquement de point de passage, lorsqu'il devait communiquer secrètement avec quelqu'un. Tyson posa le dossier qu'il avait en main sur la table basse, parmi lequel se trouvaient plusieurs photos qui montraient deux hommes souriants, tels un fils et un père qui se retrouvent enfin. Le kidnappeur s'assit sur le canapé du salon, qui grinça sous son poids. Cette habitation aurait largement mérité un nettoyage de printemps. Les cartons et plastiques en tous genres s'entassaient à côté de la porte d'entrée, tandis que la vaisselle n'avait pas due être faite depuis des lustres. En parlant de lustre, celui suspendu au plafond du salon était sur le point de s'effondrer en plein sur la table basse, qui n'était pas en meilleur état, et tenait sur deux pieds. De plus, une odeur nauséabonde assaillait les narines à peine entré dans l'appartement, celui-ci n'ayant pas dû être aéré depuis l'arrivée de son occupant actuel.

Tranquillement installé sur la chose qui autrefois devait sans doute être un canapé, Tyson analysait le dossier qu'il venait de déposer, l'ayant reçu par la poste le matin même, grâce à sa taupe, qui avait fait des photocopies de tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. En parlant de son infiltré, celui avait très bien fait son travail, et la petite discussion qu'il avait eu deux jours auparavant avait eu l'effet escompté, puisque le policier ne s'était pas relâché, et avait continué de lui donner les informations nécessaires, sa famille pouvant être violemment tuée au premier faux pas, ou à la moindre hésitation.

Comme prévu, son plan diabolique se déroulait à la perfection, et il toucherait bientôt au but, puisque deux jours plus tôt, la famille Castle avait appris l'identité de la victime. Ils devaient à présents être détruits, et Castle à la limite de s'avouer vaincu. Après tout, comment ne pas s'avouer vaincu devant tant de preuves, tant de coups reçus, tant d'ingéniosité ?

Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien le narguer comme il se devait, et les photos prises avec le père de Castle seraient le coup de poignard qui ferait tout basculer, et qui ne laisserait à l'écrivain plus aucune once d'espoir. La meilleure photo dont il disposait montrait clairement deux hommes, assis dans des fauteuils, à regarder un point fixe devant eux, totalement pris dans ce qui se passait. On pouvait distinguer Castle –du moins un homme qui lui ressemblait- et son père, captivé, tout simplement car des musiciens, sur scène, jouaient du Jazz à la perfection. Le père Castle était depuis de nombreuses années un grand amateur de ce type de musique, et venait régulièrement dans cette boîte. Le psychopathe regarda une dernière fois la photographie, avant de remettre le tout dans le dossier.

Aujourd'hui serait la fin de la deuxième étape de son plan, qui en prévoyait quatre. Arrivé au bout du quatrième, ce serait la consécration, et il gouterait enfin au doux mais néanmoins corsé goût de la vengeance.

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque Castle émergea de son profond sommeil. C'était la première fois en plusieurs jours qu'il arrivait à dormir correctement, malgré la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sans doute que tous ces coups de poignard qu'il avait reçus avaient atténués la douleur qu'il éprouvait, non pas physique, mais morale, causée par un seul, et unique homme. L'écrivain se leva doucement, de manière à réhabituer ses muscles, et une fois debout, s'étira, encore endormi.

Son premier réflexe, comme tous les matins, fut de se diriger vers la porte, d'entrée, et de prendre le journal et le courrier qui se trouvaient derrière. Il déposa le tout sur la table du salon, et s'assit confortablement dans le canapé. La plupart étaient des pubs, pour diverses agences, et une autre un relevé bancaire. Il y avait aussi bien sur des lettres de fans, que Castle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir. Au bas de la pile, il trouvait une lettre, sans adresse d'envoi. Trouvant cela étrange, l'écrivain l'ouvrit, s'attendant au pire. Il retira les documents qu'y si trouvaient, pour voir différentes photos. Il rapprocha son visage, et ce qu'il vit lui fit contracter la mâchoire, à s'en briser les dents. Ne pouvant retenir sa fureur, Castle donna un violent coup de poing sur la table, qui fit rougir ses phalanges à la limite du saignement. Il reprit les photos, afin de les analyser plus méticuleusement.

Sur les trois apparaissaient deux hommes. Tout d'abord son père, tout sourire et, à ses côtés, un homme qui ressemblait à Castle comme deux gouttes, et qui était sans aucun doute Tyson.

Une fois de plus, ce psychopathe ressentait un besoin physiologique d'affirmer sa supériorité, de montrer que, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui avait gagné. L'écrivain regarda plus attentivement l'une des photos. En bas à gauche, écrit en blanc, en petit, était affichée l'heure, la date, ainsi que « C2 ». Castle réfléchit quelques instants. La seule solution plausible étaient que ces photos provenaient d'une caméra de surveillance, d'où les indications marquées dessus, ainsi que le « C2 » qui devait sans aucun doute signifier « Caméra 2 ». Dans cette même logique, seule Karpowski et ses coéquipiers auraient pu avoir accès à ces preuves.

Mais donc, comment notre homme avait-il pu obtenir ces photos, et les envoyer à l'écrivain ? En suivant un raisonnement logique, Castle détermina deux solutions possibles. Soit ce meurtrier avait infiltré le 12ème district, en changeant de visage, mais c'était très improbable, car très risqué, et très difficile à faire. Dans la seconde solution, qui paraissait plus classique, et qui avait d'ailleurs été reprise dans plusieurs grands films, le psychopathe avait un homme infiltré, qu'il avait soudoyé. Après tout, de nos jours, tous s'achetait, même la vie, ou la liberté d'un homme innocent.

Décidemment, personne ne pouvait en douter, cet homme était vraiment de la pire espèce, et Castle espérait pouvoir un jour le croiser, pour avoir le plaisir de l'étriper de ses propres mains, pour avoir fait souffrir son père, mais aussi le reste de sa famille et de ses amis. Il pouvait s'en prendre autant qu'il voulait à l'écrivain, mais sûrement pas à sa famille. Il fallait que Castle avertisse Beckett de la nouvelle. A partir de ce jour, le seul but de sa vie serait d'attraper ce chien, et de le faire souffrir comme jamais. Mais pour cela, ils devaient d'abord trouver la taupe, qui se trouvait forcément dans l'équipe de Karpowski, et Castle doutait que l'inspecteur ait été payé. L'écrivain appela Beckett pour lui faire part de la nouvelle.

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient mouvementés, et la traque était lancée, tout comme le chrono. Toute cette histoire n'avait finalement été qu'une partie d'échec géante, sauf que, cette fois-ci, c'était la team qui avaient un coup d'avance. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour mettre échec et mat leur adversaire…


	14. Contreattaque

**L'espoir renaît au sein de l'équipe, Castle va-t-il enfin trouver un moyen de contrer le 3xK?**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Contre-attaque**

Kate ne mit pas longtemps à revenir au loft. Elle s'inquiétait, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Rick l'appelle et lui demande de rentrer au plus vite. Elle avait trouvé le ton de sa voix tendu et rapide. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus, il lui avait répondu un "pas au téléphone" et avait raccroché. La détective avait pris son sac d'affaires de rechange qu'elle était venue chercher et quittée son appartement rapidement.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle se servit de la clef que l'écrivain lui avait donnée. Elle entra, déposa son sac à l'entrée et chercha Rick du regard. Il était en train de faire du café, il se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer.

- Kate! On le tient! Il a fait une erreur! Il faut prévenir Javier et Kevin, il faut qu'ils trouvent la taupe! Il a... il s'arrête brusquement en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

- Calme-toi et dis-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état.

- Suis-moi, il se dirigea vers la table basse et récupéra une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit. J'ai reçu ça ce matin, regarde.

Beckett, s'exécuta et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant les clichés. Elle releva la tête vers Rick, l'excitation avait laissé place à la colère. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, Tyson le narguait et lui faisait mal en lui montrant ces photos de son père avec l'homme qu'il croyait être son fils. Elle reporta son attention sur celles-ci et remarqua tout de suite le "C2" inscrit sur chacun des clichés.

- Ce sont des photos de caméras de surveillance. Comment...

- Tout simplement parce que ce salopard a trouvé le moyen d'avoir une taupe au 12ème. Certainement dans l'équipe de Karpowski.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie?

- Oui, il se laissa choir sur le canapé. Soit il y a un flic pourri au commissariat...

- Soit Tyson le tient d'une façon ou d'une autre, compléta-t-elle. Je suis d'accord, Kate s'assit près de lui, et si nous trouvons de qui il s'agit nous pourront réagir en conséquence. La jeune femme prit la main de Rick dans la sienne, tu as raison, Tyson vient de commettre une erreur qui va lui être fatale. Elle ponctua ses mots d'un sourire rassurant.

- J'espère... et maintenant? On prévient Ryan et Esposito pour qu'ils surveillent l'équipe de Karpowski?

- Non, ça devient trop complexe. Ils ne peuvent pas intervenir comme ça de leur propre chef...

- Mais...

- Tu oublies que nous avons un joker dans la manche.

- Shaw...elle doit mettre Gates au courant n'est-ce pas? Il grimaça à cette idée.

- C'est notre seule option, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le capitaine. C'est un bon flic, elle est juste dans ses décisions. Elle va peut-être ne pas trop apprécier que Jordan s'en mêle et que nous ayons caché certaines informations, mais elle le comprendra j'en suis sûre.

- Hum, j'aimerai avoir autant de certitude.

- si tu allais nous servir deux cafés pendant que j'appelle l'agent Shaw.

- D'accord.

Alors que Castle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Kate appela Jordan. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle avait besoin de la voir suite à une nouvelle évolution de l'affaire. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous trente minutes plus tard, dans un café. Kate préférant qu'elle ne vienne ni au loft, ni chez elle au cas où Tyson ferait surveiller les lieux. Elle raccrocha en se disant que toute cette histoire la rendait paranoïaque.

- Alors? Il lui donne sa tasse de café.

- Je la vois dans une demi-heure...seule, précisa-t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends, c'est plus prudent. Je suis content que ma mère et Alexis soient en sécurité loin de tout ça. J'en dois une à Javier sur ce coup.

- Ça va leur faire du bien et puis, elles auront des nouvelles de toi par Espo et inversement.

- Oui. Tu vas prendre les photos avec toi?

- Non, je vais les photographier, c'est plus prudent et surtout plus discret.

À l'heure dite, elle partit rejoindre Shaw. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Et après avoir passé commande Kate lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui envoya les clichés sur son téléphone. De son côté l'agent du FBI lui fit part que Tyson, s'était bien servi de la plaque de Ryan, et cela à plusieurs reprises pour accéder aux rapports concernant l'affaire qui avait amenée le FBI à faire bénéficier Richard Newman de la protection de témoin. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que l'agence avait. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé comment il s'y était pris pour accéder à leur base de données.

- Une chose est certaine, ce Tyson a vraiment dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et de temps pour nuire à Castle. Mais il est trop confiant et son orgueil démesuré va le conduire à sa perte. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller parler au capitaine Gates.

- Je n'aimerai pas être à votre place.

- Ça va aller. Comment va-t-il?

- Il essaie de prendre sur lui, mais il souffre et la colère commence à prendre le dessus. Apprendre que la victime n'était autre que son père lui a fait du mal, mais pas à lui seulement, à sa mère et à sa fille aussi. Il faut empêcher cette ordure de nuire, définitivement. S'emporta-t-elle.

- Pour cela, il faut que vous retrouviez tous les deux votre sang-froid et que vous gardiez confiance.

- C'est...difficile. Encore merci pour votre aide Jordan.

- Mais je vous en prie. Je vais y aller. Je pense que vous serez vite mise au courant des suites de cet entretien.

Kate quitta l'agent du FBI et toutes les deux partirent de leur côté. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement Rick était au téléphone.

- Merci Kurt, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- ...

- Je sais ce n'est pas parfait mais au moins c'est déjà ça.

- ...

- Non, je ne vais rien faire d'idiot. Et pour ce que je t'ai demandé?

- ...

- Parfait, et pour les frais pas de problème, j'ai dis que je les couvrirais tous.

- ...

- Encore merci, au revoir Kurt.

- Ce n'est que lorsqu'il raccrocha, qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Kate. Il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

- Alors, qu'a dit Shaw?

- Elle est d'accord avec notre théorie, elle est partie voir Gates. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Et toi? Tu parlais avec ton avocat. C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle?

- L'identification faciale, les résultats sont arrivés. Il y a une concordance parfaite à seulement 63%. D'après Kurt même si c'est positif, ça ne l'est pas assez et cela va jouer en ma faveur en faisant planer le "doute raisonnable".

- Effectivement mais nous n'en sommes pas encore au procès. Nous avons enfin l'avantage, on va coincer ce monstre.

- Je sais mais...il soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme pour y puiser la force de continuer. J'ai peur Kate, pas pour moi mais pour les personnes auxquelles je tiens, Alexis, ma mère et... toi. Même s'il n'y a pas de procès, même si l'on trouve la taupe ça ne servira à rien si on n'attrape pas cette ordure. Cela ne fera qu'aiguiser sa haine envers moi et il s'en prendra directement à vous trois. Je... je ne...

- Hé, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, ça va aller, je te promets que l'on ne laissera rien au hasard, on l'aura. Garde confiance d'accord.

Il se contenta d'approuvé d'un hochement de tête ponctué d'un autre soupir. La seule présence de sa muse à ses côtés depuis son retour lui permettait de tenir, ce fût le cas une fois encore, il lui sourit timidement. Il attrapa sa main posée sur son bras et la serra pour la remercier. Kate rompit ce moment, qui risquait de devenir gênant pour tout les deux, en lui demandant.

- C'était quoi cette histoire de frais dont tu paierais?

- C'était pour Jamal.

- Ton codétenu, celui qui appelle tous les jours et qui en train de te mettre une plumée magistrale aux échecs?

- Lui-même. J'ai demandé à Kurt de s'occuper de son dossier. C'est l'un de ses associés qui s'en charge. Et, il me disait que l'enquête avait été bâclée, certaines pistes n'ont pas été exploitées et son avocat ne l'a pas relevé. Sa caution a été payée, il est sorti ce matin. ET je n'ai pas encore perdu la partie, souligna-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable, sourit-elle.

- Quoi?

- Malgré tout ce qu'il t'arrive, tu trouves encore le temps de t'occuper des problèmes d'une autre personne.

- C'est le moins que je puisse pour lui. Il m'a parlé de son affaire, et il m'a dit qu'il était innocent. Je l'ai cru et puis... il m'a

- Je sais et tu as bien fait. J'aime ce côté de ta personnalité, généreuse et fidèle. Ça nous a déjà aidés dans plusieurs enquêtes cet entêtement.

- Enfin mon aide est reconnue utile!

- Et si on allait préparer le repas?

- Bonne idée.

Pendant ce temps l'agent Shaw était arrivée au 12ème. Elle s'était directement dirigée vers le bureau de Gates, sous les regards plutôt surpris de Ryan et Esposito qui remplissaient de la paperasse. Une affaire de meurtre vite résolue, un ex avait tué le nouvel petit ami de son ancienne copine.

Gates ne fut non moins surprise de reconnaître la personne qui frappait à la porte de son bureau. Comme elle s'était levée se faire un café, elle ouvrit elle-même la porte.

- Bonjour agent Shaw. Un café? Proposa-t-elle.

- Bonjour capitaine Gates, oui avec plaisir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Questionna-t-elle tout en préparant un café.

- L'affaire Castle, il y a eu un évènement récent qui apporte une nouvelle perspective à l'enquête.

Gates ne releva pas et tout en donnant la tasse à Shaw, elle la pria de s'asseoir et alla prendre place derrière son bureau. Elle posa sa tasse devant elle, se cala dans son fauteuil et fixa l'agent du FBI.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que j'ai vu Castle et le lieutenant Beckett à la demande de cette dernière. Jeudi soir, il m'a raconté sa version des faits, en apportant certaines précisions qu'il n'a pas souhaitées porter à la connaissance de son avocat bien que ces dernières tendent à prouver un complot monté contre lui afin de le faire accuser du meurtre de son père. Jordan marqua un temps d'arrêt. Vous ne paraissez pas surprise, puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Si vous répétez ce que je vais dire, je nierai l'avoir dit. J'ai observé l'interrogatoire de Castle jeudi quant il est venu avec son avocat. J'ai interrogé moi-même de nombreux suspects ou des policiers lorsque j'étais aux affaires internes. Je pense être à même de savoir si une personne ment ou pas. De plus Castle vit des crimes qu'il commet dans ses livres et, il est le partenaire du lieutenant Beckett depuis quatre ans. S'il avait vraiment tué son père, il n'aurait pas commis autant d'erreurs qui pouvaient l'incriminer. En plus son attitude en a dit plus long que tout le reste. Malgré les preuves accumulées contre lui, il a gardé son envie de se battre. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on voit généralement chez un coupable, il finit toujours pas craquer ou à jouer les bravaches. Alors que Castle était plus combatif et plutôt calme. Par contre il était évident qu'il y avait quelque de plus, alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai moi aussi connaître sa version avec ces fameuses précisions qu'il a jugées bon de garder par devers lui.

- Certainement.

Alors l'agent du FBI lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec l'écrivain. Elle lui raconta tout, les vrais raisons de son agression à Rikers, les premiers doutes de Castle sur l'homme qui avait tout orchestré. Comment Martha avait reconnu, et la victime et Tyson. Gates l'écouta avec attention, aucunement surprise du soutien des détectives Ryan et Esposito envers leur "collègue". Maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Tout ceci n'était que des conjectures, des suppositions, que le procureur n'aurait aucun mal à démolir. Surtout que la partie la plus importante, le vol du sweat, pièce accablante de l'accusation était expliqué par le témoignage de la mère du suspect. Donc sujette à caution.

- Vous aviez raison agent Shaw, voilà qui éclaire l'affaire sur un autre jour. Cependant sans de véritables preuves, j'ai bien peur que Castle ne soit reconnu coupable lors de son procès.

- Justement c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Comme tous les psychopathes, ce Jerry Tyson est très intelligent et patient. Mais il est surtout très orgueilleux, cela le pousse à montrer à Castle sa supériorité. Lui faire comprendre qu'il est pris au piège et qu'il ne pourra s'en sortir. Or, il vient de commettre l'erreur qui va lui être fatale. Nous avons maintenant la preuve que toute cette affaire est un coup monté. Regardez ces photos, elle tend son téléphone à Gates, Castle les a trouvé dans une enveloppe glissée parmi son courrier ce matin même.

- Mais ce sont les photos de surveillances que l'équipe du lieutenant Karpowski a récupérées au "Blue Trumpet".

- Castle pense qu'il y a une taupe dans son équipe et je le pense aussi.

- En effet cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. La voix du capitaine était froide. Je n'aime pas ça, l'idée qu'un de mes hommes aide cet assassin. Je dois trouver qui c'est, seulement je ne peux pas confier ça aux affaires internes sans tout leur expliquer, ce qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons de la taupe.

- Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas?

- "Laver notre linge sale en famille", il y a heureusement dans ce commissariat deux détectives qui seront enchantés de nous donner un petit "coup de main".

- Et qui auront l'avantage de passer inaperçu, ajouta Shaw. Je vais vous laisser, tenez-moi informée, le FBI se fera un plaisir de vous donner lui aussi un petit "coup de main" quand cela sera nécessaire. Après tout ce Tyson a commis un crime fédéral en allant sur notre base de données.

- J'accepterai votre aide avec plaisir, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas impliquer mes propres hommes. Rien ne nous garantit qu'il n'y ait pas plusieurs taupes.

- C'est une éventualité à ne pas négliger.

Lorsque l'agent du FBI quitta son bureau, Gates prit un instant pour se calmer, car le fait qu'un de ses hommes puisse collaborer avec le 3xK venait de saper la confiance qu'elle avait envers eux. Pourtant, pour avoir travaillé aux affaires internes, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise. Malgré tout elle gardait toujours la conviction que tous les policiers de New York étaient de par leur profession des personnes droites, honnêtes et digne de confiance. La seule note positive mais qui la dérangeait, car elle n'aurait pu l'admettre ouvertement, est qu'elle était contente et soulagée pour Castle. Elle eut un sourire narquois en passant qu'elle avait pourtant une occasion en or de le sortir de ses pattes. Après avoir fait le point sur toutes les informations qu'elle avait, elle décrocha le combiné de son téléphone et composa un numéro.

De leur côté Ryan et Esposito discutaient sur la raison de la venue de l'agent Shaw. Ils trouvaient cela d'autant plus bizarre que Beckett ne les avait pas appelés, ce qui aurait été le cas, si c'était lié à l'affaire de Rick. Cela les inquiétait, ils se passaient quelque chose.

- Allez viens Kevin, allons déjeuner, on en profitera pour appeler Beckett.

- Ok, son téléphone sonna, attend je réponds. Détective Ryan.

- C'est Gates, ne regardez pas vers mon bureau et demandez au détective Esposito de décrocher son poste.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Prends la ligne deux, c'est le capitaine, murmura Ryan.

- Bien, messieurs vous allez m'écouter attentivement, il s'agit de l'affaire Castle.

Gates put voir qu'elle avait retenu l'attention des deux hommes. Elle leur fit part des dernières nouvelles et des conséquences qui en découlaient. Elle leurs ordonna donc de mener une enquête discrète afin de découvrir qui travaillait pour Tyson.

- Vous me tiendrez informée de l'avancée de vos investigations. Et puisque vous aidez déjà votre ami et le lieutenant Beckett. Vous pouvez leurs en parler aussi. Mais je veux que vous soyez le plus discret possible.

- Et quand nous serons qui c'est, on fait quoi? Nous ne pourrons pas l'amener au poste pour l'interroger?

- Nous verrons cela le moment venu détective Ryan et maintenant messieurs au travail.

- Oui chef.

Les deux hommes reposèrent leur combiné et se regardèrent. Esposito esquissa un sourire, imité par son partenaire. Bien sûr ils étaient furieux de savoir qu'il y avait un pourri parmi l'équipe de Karpowski, mais ils étaient encore plus heureux pour Rick. Ils avaient enfin une piste exploitable pour prouver son innocence.

- Allez Ryan, viens on discutera de la façon de s'y prendre en déjeunant.

- Je te suis, et on appellera Beckett et Castle pour leurs dire que Gates nous a chargés de retrouver la taupe.

Rick et Kate étaient debout devant le tableau dont ils avaient utilisé l'autre côté. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient les photos envoyées à l'écrivain et quatre noms. Roselyne Karpowski, Tom Adams son partenaire, Bryan Riley et Peter Brook leurs collègues.

- Kate, je crois que l'on peut éliminer d'office Karpowski, Tyson n'aurait pas pris le risque de la contacter...

- Par contre les trois autres c'est possible. Adams ne bosse avec elle que depuis trois ans quant à Riley et Brook ils ont été promus il y a seulement un an. Elle soupire, je n'aime pas ça Rick, je...

- Je comprends, c'est difficile d'admettre que l'un d'eux informe ce malade sur l'évolution de l'enquête.

- Oui.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie simultanée de leur téléphone. Ils allèrent répondre chacun de leur côté. Les deux conversations se terminèrent en même temps, ce qui eut pour conséquences de faire rire les deux partenaires, c'était complètement idiot mais avec la tension des derniers jours, un rien pouvant les faire sourire était le bienvenu.

- Alors?

- C'était Ryan, lui et Esposito ont été chargés de trouver la taupe par Gates.

- C'est...

Mais Castle ne finit pas sa phrase, il éprouvait un tel soulagement que subitement il avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Kate qui, en le voyant pâlir s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Tu es livide, comment tu te sens?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu et les jambes flageolantes. Je suis tellement soulager que la tension nerveuse qui me faisait tenir c'est effondrée d'un coup. Mais ça va, voyant le doute sur le visage de Kats, promis. Il gratifia sa muse d'un sourire.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait faire confiance à la partialité du capitaine. Maintenant on va pouvoir contre-attaquer et cette ordure ne verra même pas le coup venir. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Tu sais que tu aurais fais une parfaite princesse Leïa, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, il vit sa muse lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi un formidable...

- Han Solo?

- Non, Chewbacca serait plus approprié. Railla-t-elle

- Merci, sympa! Bouda-t-il.

- Et toi, c'était ton avocat?

- Non, mon adversaire aux échecs. Nous sommes tous les deux invités à déjeuner chez lui demain. Il se racla la gorge, tu veux bien m'accompagner?

- Avec plaisir.

- Merci. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ça te dis ?

- Pourquoi pas, nous n'avons rien à faire à part attendre. Tu veux aller où?

- Je me disais qu'une petite visite à la "vieille Dame en cuivre" serait bien.

- Excellente idée.

Ryan et Esposito, revenait au commissariat, ils avaient passé la journée à faire des enquêtes de voisinage chez leurs collègues. Et ils avaient été dans le Queens, Brooklyn et Staten Island. Ils avaient rien appris de vraiment intéressant, Brook s'était disputé avec sa petite amie qui avait quitté leur appartement trois jours plus tôt, en colère et avec une valise. Riley allait faire baptiser son jeune fils le lendemain et il entraînait l'équipe poussin de base-ball de l'école primaire où allait sa fille Caroline. Quant à Adams son fils et sa femme étaient partie chez la mère de cette dernière.

Tout ça bien sûr sans se servir de leur plaque de flic, ils s'étaient fait passer pour deux employés de la Mairie de New York chargés de faire une enquête de satisfaction. Cela les mettrait à l'abri en cas de commérage de la part des voisins auprès de leurs collègues. Maintenant ils allaient devoir faire des recherches plus approfondies sur leur vie privée et cela, malgré tout, ne leur plaisait pas plus que ça. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur bureau, le capitaine Gates se dirigea vers eux et les interpella.

- Détective Ryan, détective Esposito.

- Oui capitaine.

- Tenez, elle leurs remit un dossier, une nouvelle affaire. Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle soit traitée rapidement.

- Bien chef, on s'en occupe. Dit Esposito en prenant le dossier.

Gates n'ajouta rien et retourna à son bureau. Les gars, quant à eux, regardaient de quelle nouvelle affaire il s'agissait et furent agréable surpris. Le capitaine venait de leur fournir le moyen qui leur permettrait de poursuivre leur enquête. Il y avait plusieurs mandats signés par le juge Markway pour demander l'accès aux comptes bancaires et aux relevés téléphoniques des quatre policiers. Même Karpowski, apparemment Gates ne faisait aucun favoritisme.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, on peut les avoir aujourd'hui.

- Un samedi? Tu plaisantes Kevin?

- Non, c'est possible, je prends les banques si tu veux.

- Ok, ça roule. On se retrouve ici?

- Ça marche. Comment elle a fait?

- Ça mon pote je n'irai pas lui demander, et je ne pense pas qu'elle nous le dira.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Si pour l'irlandais la tâche fut relativement facile, pour l'hispanique il dut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience face à une employée plus préoccupée par le repas de famille qu'elle devait préparer le lendemain que par la demande d'un policier qui osait la déranger un samedi après midi. Et c'est relativement agacé qu'il retrouva Ryan au commissariat.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils se plongèrent dans l'examen des comptes et des relevés téléphoniques de Riley et Karpowski. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de suspect pour la jeune femme, elle payait ses factures à dates fixes et ne faisait pas de dépenses extravagantes. La plus grosse sortie d'argent correspondait avec les vacances qu'elle avait prises deux mois plus tôt. Un séjour d'une semaine en France. Et encore une partie des frais avait été couvert avec l'argent placé sur un compte épargne, sur lequel elle faisait virer 500 dollars tous les mois. Rien non plus pour ses appels téléphoniques.

Par contre pour Riley ils trouvèrent deux dépôts de plus de 1000 dollars chacun à deux semaines d'intervalles. Après vérification, Ryan vit que c'était des sommes versées par ses parents et ses beaux-parents, montant retiré un mois plus tard pour régler une facture d'hospitalisation pour sa fille Samantha. Tout ça suite à un litige avec son assurance, qui avait donc refusé de payer les frais. Mais qui avait toutefois remboursé ces dernièrs une fois le litige réglé. Riley avait aussitôt remboursait ses parents et ceux de sa femme. A part ça rien d'anormal, il n'y avait que les dépenses courantes et les factures payées elles aussi avec régularité.

- Je crois que l'on peut les rayés de la liste, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Dit Javier.

- Je crois aussi, il regarda sa montre. Il est tard, on devrait s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. On passe voir Castle et Beckett?

- On y passera demain, mais tu peux l'appeler en arrivant chez toi. Moi je dois passer chez Lanie.

- Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Demanda aussitôt Ryan, curieux.

- Plus ou moins.

- Comment ça plus ou moins?

- On y va par étapes, sans brusquer les choses. En plus telle que je la connais, la première chose dont elle va me parler c'est de Beckett et de son écrivain. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que toute cette histoire va les rapprocher.

- Jenny pareil, répliqua Ryan en souriant.

- Avoue que tu y as pensé aussi... tout comme moi.

- Oui, on embarque les dossiers?

- Bonne idée.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le commissariat et allèrent retrouver, l'un sa femme, l'autre sa petite amie.

Le dimanche matin en arrivant ils constatèrent que l'équipe de Karpowski était déjà là. Tout comme eux ils étaient de service. Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau et se mirent au travail, commençant par Brook. Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans ses relevés téléphonique par contre son relevé de compte leur en appris beaucoup, tout était normal jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Seulement cela n'avait pas grand chose avec leur affaire, c'était plutôt dû à sa relation avec son ex-copine. Il y avait plusieurs factures par carte bancaire à des noms de clubs de streap-tease et des bars. Apparemment Brook passait ses soirées à faire la fête et à boire. Mais sans jamais dépenser plus qu'il n'avait sur son compte.

Et comme pour confirmer leur découverte, Brook se leva précipitamment et se rua vers les toilettes. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, les yeux larmoyant et le teint pâle. Les deux compères virent alors Karpowski se diriger vers son jeune collègue et l'attrapant par le bras le traîna jusqu'à la salle de repos. Dont elle referma le porte derrière elle, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre pour savoir qu'elle passait un sacré savon à Brook. Ce dernier finit par sortir de la pièce, alla récupérer son blouson et quitta le commissariat. Quant au lieutenant elle alla se calmer en allant se faire un café.

- Je crois que cela met Brook, hors course, murmura Ryan.

- Il ne nous reste donc qu'un cheval sur lequel miser, répondit Esposito sur le même ton.

- Adams, conclut l'irlandais.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Esposito pour trouver deux anomalies sur son compte bancaire. La première était un versement par transfert via une banque off-shore deux jours avant le meurtre de Richard Newman, et un deuxième datant de deux jours. De la même banque et du même montant, soit 10 000 dollars en tout. Cela avait aussi permis de couvrir un solde débiteur de 2650 dollars. Javier eu du mal à rester parfaitement calme. Adams avait fait ça pour régler ses problèmes d'argent. Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Ryan et lui fit part de sa découverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kevin?

- On le garde à l'œil pour l'instant et on prévient Gates demain.

- Ok et toi ses appels?

- Rien de particulier, il appelle sa belle-mère tous les soirs vers vingt heures. Certainement pour parler à sa femme et à son fils.

Le reste de la matinée, ils mirent à jour leurs dossiers tout en observant discrètement Adams, qui faisait la même chose qu'eux. Cependant peu avant midi ce dernier reçu un appel, qui dura à peine une minutes. Juste après il annonça à ses deux autres collègues qu'il prenait sa pause déjeuner et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Ryan avait plaçait les dossiers dans le premier tiroir de son bureau et l'avait fermé à clef. C'est pourquoi dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent lui et Javier se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Tout en descendant rapidement, Espo lança.

- Tu as vu la même chose que moi?

- Oui, il n'a pas reçu l'appel sur son téléphone personnel. Il en a pris un autre dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

- Un jetable certainement et probablement fourni par Tyson.

- Hum, nos soupçons se confirment.

La voiture d'Esposito quitta sa place de parking quelques secondes après celle d'Adams.

Rick et Kate se tenaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Jamal. L'écrivain toqua deux fois et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, laissant apparaître le jeune arabe qui les accueillit avec un franc sourire. Tout naturellement il donna l'accolade à Castle.

- Content de te revoir Ricky! Se tournant vers Kate. Bienvenue chez moi lieutenant Beckett.

- Merci monsieur...

- Pas de monsieur, Jamal est suffisant!

- Alors merci Jamal, dit-elle en souriant et en acceptant sa poignée de main.

- Mais entrez, je vous en pris. Ma femme arrive elle...

Une petite femme blonde, les cheveux relevés en chignon, déboula dans l'entrée en pleurant et se précipita vers Castle, elle le serra dans ses bras, exercice difficile avec son ventre, et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en disant entre deux sanglots.

- Oh Monsieur Castle! Merci, merci de tout mon cœur d'avoir aidé mon mari! C'est merveilleux, vous êtes un ange!

- Anna je t'en prie, calme-toi! Il écarta sa femme de Rick. Désolé Ricky mais...

- Ça va, les femmes enceintes sont imprévisibles. Ravi de faire votre connaissance Anna.

Il se retourna vers Kate et vit tout de suite que la jeune femme s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Cette dernière s'avança vers Anna.

- Bonjour Anna, merci pour cette invitation.

- Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire je que je parle au lieutenant Beckett qui a inspiré Monsieur Castle pour son personnage de Nikki Heat!

- Anna, ça devient gênant, tu avais promis de ne pas les embêter avec ça. T'es...

- Dis donc Jamal tu m'avais caché que ta femme était une fan? Et Anna je vous en prie appelez-moi Rick.

- Et moi Kate, ajouta sa muse.

- D'accord, venez, suivez-moi dans la salle à manger.

- J'espère avoir un garçon, les filles sont vraiment trop exubérantes!

- Pourquoi? Vous ne savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille?

- Non, on a préféré avoir la surprise.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Anna et Kate s'entendirent à merveille. À la fin du repas, la détective aida la jeune femme à préparer les cafés. Elles retrouvèrent les deux hommes assis dans des fauteuils de chaque côté de la petite table basse où était posé un jeu d'échec. Ils étaient bien décidés à la terminer, les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé et les observèrent. Kate nota, que c'était la première fois depuis sa libération sous caution, que Rick était vraiment détendu.

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait au loft, Kate reçu un appel de Ryan. Elle informa l'écrivain que les gars allaient passer mais, à cause du chauffeur, elle n'osa en dire plus. Elle prit la main de Rick dans la sienne et la serra. Lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire qui l'accompagnait, Castle comprit que les gars avaient trouvé la taupe.

Les gars arrivèrent cinq minutes après eux. Et avant même que l'écrivain ou sa muse ait le temps de poser la question, Esposito prit les devant.

- C'est Tom Adams.

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Aucun doute n'est possible Beckett...c'est lui.

- Ok, venez, je vais faire du café et vous allez tout nous dire.

- L'hispanique les informa de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

- Et votre filature?

- Il nous a semés, avoua Ryan l'air dépité.

- Il nous a eus par surprise, on a même eu du mal à le suivre discrètement. Il était sur ses gardes, il a fait pas mal de détour avant de se garer devant un restaurant. On était en train de se garer lorsqu'on la vu changer brusquement de direction et se précipiter vers l'entrée du métro. Précisa son coéquipier.

- Je l'ai suivi, mais le métro partait quand je suis arrivé sur le quai.

- Ça ne fait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. Vous avez prévenu Gates?

- Non pas encore...

- Bien je m'en charge.

Kate prit son téléphone et appela le capitaine. Elle lui rapporta ce que les gars avaient découvert. La conversation terminée, elle posa son téléphone devant elle en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, demanda Rick.

- Elle veut que l'on aille le cueillir chez lui demain matin. Comme il est de repos, son absence ne sera pas remarquée.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent, l'air grave. Demain toute cette histoire prendrait une autre direction.


	15. Erreur de jugement

**Et voilà il reste encore 4 chapitres à poster, vous en aurez deux le weekend prochain et les deux derniers la semaine suivante! en attendant...bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur de jugement<strong>

Beckett gara sa voiture en face de la maison d'Adams, et aperçut ses deux coéquipiers, garés quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient tous deux accoudés contre le véhicule, et arboraient un petit sourire en coin. Kate attrapa son arme, au cas où ils en auraient besoin, sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers ses deux amis. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'étant pas encore levé, ils se saluèrent donc très brièvement, avant passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Vous avez ce que je vous avais demandé ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, on y a pensé répliqua Esposito, tout en soulevant un sac de sport qu'il tenait à la main.

Tous trois se retournèrent, et regardèrent la maison qui se situait devant eux. Ils se trouvaient en pleine banlieue de New-York, personne ne devrait voir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Beckett contourna la voiture, et sauta par-dessus la clôture de la maison, suivie de près par Esposito et Ryan. Ils tentaient tous trois de se faire le plus discret possible, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'arrière de la maison. La femme brune attrapa le sac que hispanique lui tendait, et farfouilla quelque secondes avant de sortir ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'est-à-dire de trois cagoules, des gants, et de quoi crocheter la serrure de la porte arrière. Chacun mit ce qui lui était destiné, et Beckett briefa rapidement les gars, même si leur tactique était déjà parfaitement rôdée depuis hier soir. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient accomplir un acte illégal, passible de plusieurs années de prison. Ils allaient donc devoir se faire discrets, rapides, et efficaces. Trois maîtres mots qu'ils étaient habitués à appliquer dans leur travail. Sauf que cette fois, l'enjeu était plus grand. La mission était simple. Entrer dans la maison, en ressortir avec Adams, bâillonné, et ligoté, puis l'amener dans un endroit discret, afin de le faire parler. Durant l'opération, ils ne devraient ni parler, ni enlever leurs gants, afin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Beckett attrapa son matériel de crochetage, et ils entrèrent dans la maison, à la recherche de ce fumier. Ils comptaient bien lui faire payer sa traitrise, et son interrogatoire n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre personnes sortirent de la maison, par la porte avant. La team avait retiré les cagoules, tandis que leur prisonnier, qu'ils avaient aisément maitrisé dans son sommeil, avait gagné le droit de porter un magnifique bâillon, confectionné par Esposito pour l'occasion, accompagné d'un sac en toile Afin que la taupe ne leur pose pas trop d'ennuis, Ryan lui avait soigneusement attaché les mains dans le dos, à l'aide de ses menottes. Les gars se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté d'Adams, lui attrapant les bras, pour le pousser, tandis que Beckett était positionnée à environ un mètre devant, afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, en compagnie de leur otage. Beckett se dirigea vers sa voiture, et fit vrombir le moteur, tandis que les gars accompagnaient le malheureux jusqu'au coffre, l'installant le plus confortablement qu'il était possible de le faire. Malencontreusement, Esposito abaissa le coffre en plein sur le dos d'Adams, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Mais il fallait que le lieutenant se contrôle, pour le moment. Dans une poignée de minutes, il aurait tout le loisir de venger Castle, comme il se devait.

La voiture de Beckett se stoppa dans la ruelle, suivie de celle d'Esposito. Ils sortirent l'otage du coffre, qui continuait de gémir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. La panique commençait à faire place dans sa tête, pour lui, mais aussi pour sa famille ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qui l'avait kidnappé ? Il n'était capable de répondre à aucune de ces interrogations. Beckett analysa cela mais, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, elle laissa leur prisonnier gémir, et l'amena à l'intérieur d'un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien : le Old Haunt. En effet, ils avaient choisi ensemble cet endroit, du fait de la discrétion que cela leur donnait, mais aussi de la connaissance des lieux qu'ils avaient. Tandis que Beckett et Esposito amenaient leur suspect en bas, Ryan se chargea d'aller chercher une chaise, et la disposa au centre de la cave, avant d'y asseoir la taupe, subitement muet, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé en compagnie de leur prisonnier, afin de préserver l'effet de surprise. Comme pour leur intervention dans la maison du suspect, la team était organisée, et chacun avait son rôle. Esposito se chargerait de durcir cet interrogatoire à sa façon, Beckett poserait les questions comme elle savait si bien le faire, afin d'amener sa cible à se trahir, et Ryan se chargerait de surveiller que rien ne dérape. En effet, l'irlandais n'était pas d'une grande importance dans cette étape du plan, mais ce n'était pas son terrain de jeu favori, tandis que, Esposito, en tant que militaire entrainé, savait faire souffrir un homme. Il retira le bâillon à leur otage, tout en laissant le sac sur sa tête, afin qu'il puisse parler.

- Kate comptait bien laisser une chance, unique, à ce traitre de tout leur dire. Ce fut donc bien évidemment le lieutenant qui prit la parole, d'un ton sec, tranchant.

Bonjour Inspecteur Adams. Kate vit son otage sursauter, étonné d'entendre sa voix. Elle reprit tout de même. Votre étonnement semble plutôt logique. Vous nous connaissez, vous deviez vous douter que l'on ne tarderait pas à vous démasquer. Le fait est que, au lieu de tout de suite commencer les hostilités, je vais vous laisser une chance de tout nous dire, afin que l'on puisse sortir notre ami de là. Si vous ne coopérez pas, nous vous obligerons à le faire. Je ne connais certes aucune technique d'interrogatoire, mais Esposito, ici présent, se fera un plaisir de mettre en pratique ses enseignements. Je vous laisse donc dix secondes pour nous dire tout ce que vous savez.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! répliqua Adams.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses Bro, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas coopérer dit Ryan.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais l'y aider à ma façon.

Dans sa grande bonté, Esposito aida donc cette ordure à coopérer. Cela dura plus d'une heure, avant qu'Adams lâche un seul mot. Mais ces quelques mots changeaient totalement la situation.

- Je ne peux pas, ils comptent sur moi.

L'hispanique et l'irlandais tournèrent la tête simultanément, en direction de Beckett. Avaient-ils donc tous trois interprétés les propos de leur otage de la même façon ? Il suffit à Ryan d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Beckett pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et remonta en haut, chercher le dossier de l'affaire dans la voiture. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait en quelques secondes, et composa le numéro. Après trois sonneries, une vieille femme répondit :

- Allo ?

- Oui, bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Ryan Kevin, et je suis un ami de votre fille. Pourrais-je parler à Claire s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais je n'ai pas vu ma belle-fille depuis plusieurs mois. Vous avez du vous tromper de numéro.

- Sans doute. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, et bonne journée.

Ryan raccrocha sur ces mots, et redescendit en bas. Ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques instants s'avérait fondé. L'inspecteur Adams n'avait non pas agi pour l'argent, mais pour sauver sa famille, et l'irlandais comprenait tout à fait cela, il en aurait fait de même. La preuve, ils venaient de torturer un homme afin d'éviter à un ami d'aller en prison. Il redescendit donc, la mine abattue, et demanda à ses deux coéquipiers de sortir de la cave. Une fois la porte fermée, Beckett et Esposito furent mis au courant de la situation. Tous deux eurent la même constatation que Ryan : ils auraient fait de même s'il avait fallu. A présent, Beckett allait devoir retourner dans la cave, et faire tout son possible pour convaincre Adams de les aider.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce. L'otage n'était pas en très bon état, mais seules quelques gouttes de sang perlaient du coin de sa bouche. Cette phase allait être la plus importante de toute l'opération, et Beckett devrait tout donner, et paraître la plus douce possible. Cela n'allait pas s'avérer si dure, puisque maintenant qu'elle connaissait le motif de cette « trahison », la femme compatissait tout à fait, et savait que n'importe qui en aurait fait de même. Le lieutenant avait cependant demandé à ses deux amis de rester en haut, et de boire un verre, afin qu'ils se détendent quelque peu. La femme s'accroupit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de leur prisonnier, ce qui le fit tressaillir, avant de lui ôter le sac qui lui obstruait la vue. La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais, avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le noir, Adams eut besoin d'une trentaine de secondes avant de se réhabituer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Kate fut plus rapide, et lui coupa la parole.

- Je sais. Tout. Je sais que votre famille n'est absolument pas chez votre mère depuis une semaine. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été vus depuis une semaine, et je suis certaine que leur absence est liée à l'affaire en cours.

L'inspecteur Adams baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il donc rajouter de plus ? Il ne regretta pas ce qu'il avait fait, et jamais il ne s'excuserait pour ses actes commis ces derniers jours. Son fils et sa femme ne méritaient pas de mourir à cause de son métier, à cause de lui. Le père de famille qu'il était avait donc fait ce qu'il fallait, pour qu'ils restent en vie, jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit terminé. Et après tout, ce psychopathe, Tyson, lui avait promis de lui rendre sa famille lorsque tout ceci serait fini. Il sentit la main de Beckett se poser sous son menton, afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous avez fait. Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait, et dans quel contexte. Je sais que n'importe qui en aurait fait de même pour les gens qu'il aime. Et je sais aussi que je peux vous aider à les sortir de là, tout en sortant Castle de cette situation. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que pendant encore quelques jours, vous soyez courageux, comme vous l'avez été depuis le début de cette enquête. J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance, mais par-dessus tout, vous devez penser à votre famille.

Kate avait bien insisté sur ces derniers mots, voulant bien les ancrer dans l'esprit du policier assis en face d'elle, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que continuer comme ceci mènerait sa famille jusqu'au cimetière.

- Lorsque Tyson vous a dit que lorsque tout ceci serait fini, il vous rendrait votre famille, saine et sauve, une once d'espoir a dû vous envahir. L'espoir est un sentiment nécessaire à l'homme, qui nous fait continuer d'avancer, sans jamais abandonner. Mais il peut aussi être très négatif, tel que maintenant. Cet homme est un psychopathe, machiavélique, et très malin. Il savait très bien ce que ces quelques mots provoqueraient en vous. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne vous les rendra. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui. Alors je vous le demande pour sauver votre famille et Castle : êtes-vous prêt à m'aider ?

Le monologue de Kate fut suivi d'un silence de plusieurs secondes. Et alors que Beckett s'apprêtait à reposer sa question, ce père de famille réalisa tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il réalisa à quel point il était naïf d'avoir cru qu'un jour, en s'y prenant de cette manière, il reverrait sa famille. Alors un seul mot, simple, mais si important dans le cas présent, sortit de sa bouche.

- Oui.

Kate souffla un bon coup, afin d'évacuer toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis ce matin. La mission était accomplie, ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Amener 3xK à se piéger lui-même ne serait pas chose facile, mais ils pourraient se servir d'un de ses traits de caractère : l'arrogance. Et comme tout criminel, une seule erreur suffisait pour le mener à sa perte.


	16. Réactions innatendue

**Comme promis voici deux nouveaux chapitres. Celui-ci est de moi. Le 3xK va apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle qui va beaucoup le contrarier. **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>Tyson remontait de la cave, il venait d'apporter le petit déjeuner à ses prisonniers. Corvée indispensable pour le moment mais, qui bientôt prendrait fin. Il verrouilla la porte avec un sourire sadique, lorsque Castle serait enfin derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours, il donnerait rendez-vous à Adams pour lui rendre sa famille. Et là il les tuerait tous les trois. C'est sur cette pensée des plus réjouissantes qu'il alla dans la cuisine, préparer son petit déjeuner. Il était heureux, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait envoyé les photos à Castle. Et, elles avaient eu l'effet escompté.<p>

En effet, la veille le flic l'avait appelé pour lui dire que l'écrivain avait craqué lors d'un interrogatoire. Karpowski l'avait de nouveau convoqué, histoire de lui mettre la pression et lui avait montré les mêmes photos. Le harcelant avec la même question « pourquoi niait-il toujours connaître la victime, alors que les clichés démontraient le contraire ? ». Elle lui avait dit que la reconnaissance faciale demandée par son avocat prouvait elle aussi que c'était bien lui sur l'enregistrement de la vidéo de la banque. Elle se foutait que ce ne soit qu'à 63% pour elle, il était coupable. Castle avait fini par perdre son calme et à crier qu'il était innocent. Son avocat avait mis fin à l'interrogatoire et ils étaient partis.

Tyson se servit ses œufs et son bacon puis, prenant son assiette alla se vautrer dans le canapé, posant les pieds sur la table basse. Il prit la télécommande de l'antique téléviseur qu'il avait récupéré et l'alluma. Il zappa sur plusieurs chaînes avant de tomber sur un programme intéressant. Il regarda la rediffusion du match de basket qui s'était joué la veille au soir. A la fin du match il se leva pour se faire un café. Il regarda machinalement l'heure à la pendule de la cuisine, 10h20. Il allait devoir se préparer, il avait quelques courses à faire. Cependant il avait le temps de boire son café tranquillement. Il retourna donc, tasse à la main, s'installer sur le canapé.

Il allait de nouveau changer de chaîne lorsqu'un flash info défila sur l'écran qui diffusait de la publicité. Par curiosité il attendit, que pouvait-il se passer qui mérite un flash. Alors que le présentateur du journal saluait les téléspectateurs, l'image de l'écrivain apparut sur les écrans placés derrière lui. Tyson se figea en voyant le visage de son « ennemi ». Il monta le son et attendit impatient les explications du journaliste.

« _Un nouveau rebondissement dans ce que certains appellent « l'affaire Castle ». Nous venons d'apprendre de sources autorisées que le célèbre romancier, soupçonnait du meurtre de Gérald Grant est actuellement introuvable. D'après les forces de police Richard Castle aurait pris la fuite. Alors qu'il avait toujours clamé son innocence avec force et conviction. Il semblerait que devant les charges s'accumulant contre lui, il aurait préparé sa fuite. Hier matin lors d'un interrogatoire, il aurait perdu son sang froid, quittant les lieux particulièrement énervé. Son avocat Maître Kurt Barry explique son attitude comme étant une réaction normale face au stress d'une telle situation. Ce matin même, le lieutenant Karpowski qui est en charge de l'enquête apprenait par le banquier de Mr Castle que ce dernier avait fait transférer une bonne partie de ses liquidités sur un compte off-shore pendant la nuit. _

_Se rendant à son appartement les policiers ont trouvé ce dernier vide de tout occupant. D'après le gardien de l'immeuble, la mère et la fille de l'écrivain sont absentes depuis six jours déjà. Personne ne sait où elles sont parties. Nul doute que Richard Castle est parti les rejoindre. Autant dire que ce geste ne fait que renforcer la culpabilité de l'écrivain. Une véritable chasse à l'homme a été déclenchée. Tous les moyens de transports sont sous surveillance. Les forces de polices sont optimistes et assurent qu'il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. _

_Ses anciens « collègues » se refusent à tous commentaires. Comme vous allez le voir sur les images qui vont suivre, le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, qui a inspiré au célèbre romancier son personnage de Nikki Heat paraissait bouleversée par cette nouvelle. _

_Nous vous tiendrons informés bien entendu de l'évolution des recherches et les forces de police comptent sur chacun des citoyens de New York pour rester vigilants. Un numéro spécial a été mis à disposition du publique. Si vous voyez le fugitif ou croyez l'avoir vu, la police vous demande de ne pas intervenir et de les appeler... »_

Le présentateur n'eut pas le temps de terminer que l'écran du téléviseur vola en éclat, pulvérisé par la tasse de café venu le percuter. Un hurlement de rage, retentit dans la maison, suivit de plusieurs accompagnés par le bruit d'objets jetés et fracassés contre les murs. Tyson était fou de rage, il arpentait la pièce en hurlant.

- MERDE ! A QUOI TU JOUES CASTLE ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ?! TU NE DEVAIS PAS FUIR ! HEIN RICKY ? TU DEVAIS ATTENDRE ! ATTENDRE DE TE RETROUVER EN CAGE ! IMPUISSANT FACE A MA VENGEANCE ! ENFOIRE ! J'AI TA TÊTE SALE CON ! SI LES FLICS ME VOIENT, ILS VONT ME PRENDRE POUR TOI ! C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX !

Les derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur le tueur en série qui se calma brusquement. Il resta plongé un moment dans ses réflexions et éclata de rire. Un rire de dément, il reprit son monologue tout en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Mais bien sûr, c'est ça. N'est-ce pas l'écrivain ? Tu n'as pas perdu l'espoir de prouver ton innocence ? Au contraire, tu espères bien que les flics vont te rechercher, mais ce n'est pas toi que tu veux qu'ils trouvent, mais moi. Tu l'as fait exprès, tu te dis que si je suis pris, tu pourras réapparaître et ainsi prouver que tu n'as rien fait. Je dois bien avouer que tu m'as bien eu, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Seulement tu as oublié un petit détail, et crois-moi, il a son importance. Tu veux jouer sur mon terrain et bien d'accord, jouons.

Il fouilla dans le placard et récupéra la mallette contenant le nécessaire pour se grimer, ainsi que deux petites boîtes. Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bain, il posa ses affaires et se regarda dans le miroir. Si on les avait mis côte à côte, lui et Castle auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux. Mais maintenant, Tyson devait tout faire pour diminuer cette ressemblance. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe de quelques jours, il hésitait à la garder, d'un autre côté elle lui permettait de cacher son visage. Il décida de la tailler plus proprement, dix minutes plus tard, il avait un bouc parfaitement dessiné.

La phase deux de sa métamorphose prit plus longtemps, d'abord il dut décolorer sa barbe, ses sourcils et sa chevelure. Ensuite il appliqua la coloration, il fit tout ça avec patience. Alors que l'eau disparaissait en tourbillonnant dans le siphon du lavabo, emportant le surplus de teinture. Tyson se redressa, s'essora énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette et observa le résultat. Il sourit, il était devenu blond, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter quelques petits détails. Il ouvrit sa mallette et choisit une paire de lentilles de contact, il avait maintenant les yeux verts.

Il estima que cela n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait autre chose, quelque chose qu'y en étant vu pas les flics, le mettrait tout de suite hors de la case suspect potentiel. Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur ses lèvres, il venait de trouver la solution. Une cicatrice sur la joue, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il remercia non sans une certaine ironie Martha Rodgers pour ses cours plus que complets. Elle avait beaucoup insisté lors de ceci sur le fait qu'un acteur devait pouvoir entrer complètement dans la peau de son personnage. Et pour cela, elle leur avait dit que l'art du maquillage était primordial. Tyson se mit à rire en pensant qu'il allait gagner la partie grâce aux conseils avisés de la mère de Castle.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain et retourna à son placard. Il sortit un tee-shirt blanc, une chemise en flanelle à gros carreaux rouge et noir, une casquette de base-ball bleue marine, un jean délavé et troué aux genoux ainsi qu'un blouson en jean, tout aussi délavé que le pantalon. Une paire de chaussure de marche alla compléter la tenue. Il avait le temps avant de se changer, il ne sortirait qu'en fin de journée. La plupart des personnes qu'il voulait voir étant principalement actives à la nuit tombée.

Il passa donc le reste de la journée à s'occuper de ses prisonniers et à écouter la radio. Attentif à la moindre information concernant Castle. Mais pour l'instant les infos ne faisaient que répéter ce qu'ils avaient déjà dit. Bien sûr le nombre de personnes appelant pour dire avoir vu l'écrivain, ne cessait d'augmenter et le speaker, reliant la demande de la police, rappelait à chaque fois aux citoyens de New York de ne pas saturer le standard avec des appels inutiles.

Il était plus de 17h00 lorsque Tyson quitta sa planque. Il se rendit à la station de métro et prit la ligne en direction du sud de Manhattan. Il s'était muni de suffisamment de fric pour payer ses informateurs. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant une vieille porte en bois, qui menaçait de tomber en morceaux si on la claquer trop fort. Il entra, c'était un bar miteux tout autant que sa clientèle, il s'installa au comptoir et commanda une bière. Lorsque le serveur lui apporta, il posa le coût de la consommation et un petit bonus. Captant aussitôt l'intérêt de l'homme.

- J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

- De quel genre ?

- Vous avez-vu « grandes oreilles » ce soir ?

- Ouais, il est arrivé il y a une heure. Il est dans l'arrière salle, il cause avec le patron.

- Je t'en donne dix de plus si tu vas le prévenir que je veux le voir.

- Ok, et je lui donne quoi comme nom ?

- Marcus.

Tyson suivit le barman des yeux, il ne resta pas très longtemps dans l'arrière salle et en ressortit accompagné par un homme, petit, les cheveux longs et crasseux. Il était trapu et avait le physique d'un lutteur, il se déplaçait lentement. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fiait, il pouvait vous broyer les os avec ses deux mains et était particulièrement vif, quand cela était nécessaire. Le serveur le désigna du menton avant de retourner derrière son comptoir. L'autre homme vint prendre place à côté de Tyson.

- Salut Marcus, ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin.

- Besoin de changer d'air un moment.

- Pas que d'air apparemment, si t'avais pas donné ton nom, je t'aurais pas reconnu.

- J'ai besoin d'un tuyau.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire au sujet de Castle.

- Pas grand chose, c'est trop tôt. Mais le bruit court qu'il aurait été voir « le faussaire ».

- Il cherche à obtenir de faux papiers...intéressant. Sourit le 3xK.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit « grandes oreilles » sans chercher à savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

- Et tu peux me dire où je peux trouver « le faussaire » actuellement ?

- Pour l'instant il opère dans une cave sous un restaurant dans Little Italy, « le Vésuve ».

- Ok merci, il lui passe plusieurs billets.

- Ah une dernière chose, lorsque tu y seras, commande une pizza spécial 'Pompéi' et on t'amènera près de lui.

Tyson quitta le bar en proie au doute. Ce serait-il trompé sur les intentions de l'écrivain ? Faire faire de faux papiers dénotait d'une réelle envie de fuir, de quitter l'état, voire le pays. Décidément Castle lui réservait bien des surprises, il décida de se rendre à pieds jusqu'à ce fameux restaurant. Cela lui prit pas loin de quarante minutes. Il craignait de faire un peu 'tâche » dans sa tenue vestimentaire, mais il vit que le restaurant était loin d'être un trois étoiles. Les dix tables rondes, en bois, étaient recouvertes de nappes à carreaux vertes et rouges délavées, les chaises en bois également avaient leur vernis qui s'écaillait. Sur les murs qui avaient être blancs à l'origine, Tyson pouvait voir une fresque peinte aux couleurs ternies, représentant l'éruption du Vésuve qui avait détruit Pompéi.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Bonsoir, j'aimerai une pizza spéciale « Pompéi ». A emporter si possible.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous avons une salle pour vous permettre de patienter.

- Je vous suis.

Le triple tueur suivit le garçon dans une petite pièce. Il savait que les paroles de ce dernier n'avaient été prononcées que pour les autres clients. Une fois dans la pièce, le garçon tira une tenture et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière. Celle-ci donnait en haut d'un escalier.

- Il est en bas.

- Merci.

Tyson descendit la volée de marches et se retrouva dans la cave. Celle-ci était puissamment éclairée et de nombreux appareils d'imprimerie des plus récents, des ordinateurs occupaient presque toute la place. Assis à une vieille table en bois, « la faussaire », un homme dans la cinquantaine, mince, les cheveux grisonnant, coupés très court, vérifiait à l'aide d'une énorme loupe un passeport.

- Je suis à vous dans une minute.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Le quinquagénaire releva la tête surpris, d'ordinaire ses clients n'avaient justement, pas tout leur temps. Avant même qu'il est eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, le nouvel arrivant venait de se jeter sur lui et de l'immobilisé d'une poigne de fer. Lui appliquant la lame d'un poignard sur la gorge.

- Que...que voulez-vous ?

- Des réponses à mes questions. Richard Castle est venu vous voir, que vous a-t-il demandé de lui faire ?

- Passeports, cartes d'identités, extrait d'actes de naissances...le lot complet pour trois personnes.

- Bien, quand doit-il revenir ?

- Demain soir à 20h00. Comment vous a-t-il trouvé ?

- Un type qui bosse pour la famille Minelli me l'a amené.

- Où je peux trouver ce type ?

- Il traîne souvent aux « Magellan », un bar sur Canal Street.

- Son nom ?

- Joseph.

- Merci.

Tyson relâcha sa prise et poussa violemment la tête du faussaire contre la table, assommant celui-ci. Puis, tranquillement il sortit du restaurant, non sans avoir récupéré au passage un carton à pizza vide que lui tendit le serveur. Cette fois ci, il prit un taxi pour se rendre au bar dont le vieux lui avait parlé.

Le bar n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le premier. Celui-ci était propre et bien éclairé, quant à la clientèle, elle était plus normale. S'installant au bout du comptoir, il passa commande et observa la salle. N'ayant aucun mal à repérer rapidement le dénommé Joseph, l'épiant tel un prédateur avec sa proie, attendant la bonne occasion. Enfin l'homme de main se décida à aller aux toilettes, c'était le moment qu'attendait Tyson. Il y alla lui aussi, et après s'être assuré qu'ils fussent seuls, il se précipita brusquement sur l'homme en train de se laver les mains. Lui cassant le nez en frappant son visage sur le rebord du lavabo. Complètement sonné, l'italien ne peut rien faire contre les coups assenés par le triple tueur. Après cette discussion musclée il quitta le bar, laissant l'homme inanimé sur le carrelage.

Il avait obtenu deux noms, Max 'double six' et Al 'patte de lapin' deux joueurs invétérés, deux frères. Il avait de grande chance de les trouver sur les docks désaffectés où un hangar, abritait un tripot clandestin. Bien sûr pour arriver à avoir l'adresse exacte, il dut faire le tour de pas mal d'endroits plus ou moins douteux. Tyson finit par connaître celle-ci et on lui donna même le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer.

Il fut impressionné, l'intérieur du hangar avait vraiment été aménagé comme un vrai casino. Les seules choses qui différaient des autres étaient d'une part, les membres de la sécurité qui ressemblaient en des gorilles en costumes et, d'autre part, la clientèle hétéroclite. Ici peu importait le milieu sociale d'où l'on venait, tout argent était bon à prendre. Il repéra facilement ses cibles, comment ne pas les rater avec leur look de rappeur 'bling-bling'. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, Tyson en profita donc pour jouer un peu, tout en ne perdant pas de vus les deux blacks.

Il était presque minuit, lorsque les deux gars décidèrent enfin de se tirer. Ils rigolaient, content d'eux, ils avaient gagné pas mal de fric. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus Tyson non, ce qui l'arrangeait, c'est le nombre de verres d'alcool qu'ils avaient bus, ils étaient ivres et c'était parfait pour lui, ils n'opposeraient pas de résistance. Il les suivit donc jusqu'à leur véhicule, un SUV noir garer derrière une pile de palettes à une centaine de mètres du hangar.

L'attaque fut soudaine et brutale, aucun des deux hommes n'eut le temps de réagir, en tout cas pas assez vite. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à terre à moitié sonnés, ils virent leur agresseur pointer une arme vers eux. Le moins amoché prit la parole.

- Écoute mec, si tu veux notre fric, prends-le et tire-toi.

- Votre fric ne m'intéresse pas, je veux une réponse à une simple question.

- Putain mec, c'était pas la peine de nous attaquer, il fallait juste demander.

- Disons que cela vous donne un aperçu de ce que je peux faire.

- Alors c'est quoi ta question ?

- Dites-moi où se terre Richard Castle et je vous laisserai peut-être en vie.

- pas ce gars. Un coup de pied violent dans les côtes lui arrache un cri de douleur. Ok, ok ! C'est bon ! Moi et mon frangin on la vu hier soir. On lui a dit que le meilleurs endroit pour se planquer, c'était dans l'un des nombreux entrepôts abandonnés de TriBeCa.

- Lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas, voyant qu'il allait prendre un autre coup. Non, attends ! C'est vrai, on l'a juste déposé à proximité de plusieurs. Il nous a filés du fric et on s'est barré. On n'a pas vu vers lequel il s'était dirigé.

- Je te préviens, si tu m'as raconté des conneries toi et ton frère ne vivraient pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

Tyson laissa les deux hommes et repartit à sa planque, il avait un sourire presque permanent. La soirée avait été fructueuse. Maintenant il savait où chercher l'écrivain, il s'en occuperait le lendemain. Cela promettait d'être amusant, par contre il allait lui falloir une voiture. Ça serait facile à trouver, ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Lorsqu'il entra enfin, il était épuisé et mourrait de faim. Il posa sa veste en jean sur le canapé et alla se faire chauffer une pizza surgelé.

Tout en mangeant, il réfléchit à la situation, tout compte fait Castle ne faisait pas ça pour le contrer. Il voulait réellement disparaître avec sa mère et sa fille. Il était donc obligé d'envisager une autre solution pour l'écrivain. Demain il le trouverait dans son trou à rat, et il s'amuserait un peu avec lui. Il riait d'avance en imaginant la tête de Castle lorsqu'il lui parlerait de son père. De la façon qu'il tuerait sa mère et sa fille. Malheureusement la seule ombre au tableau serait que le romancier ne sera plus de ce monde pour assister, sans rien pouvoir y faire, à la disparition des êtres aimés. Car Tyson était bien décidé à tuer son ennemi demain. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré le voir souffrir, devant la perte inexorable des siens. Enfermé totalement impuissant dans une cellule. Aurait-il sombré dans la folie ou aurait-il préféré mettre fin à ses jours ?

Cette nuit là il s'endormit en imaginant les gros titres des journaux, lorsque le corps de Richard Castle, le Maître du macabre serait retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête, geste qui passera pour un suicide.


	17. Echec et mat

**Voici enfin le face à face Castle - Tyson, est-ce que les précautions prises par Beckett et l'agent Shaw suffiront à protéger Castle?**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit par Nuts x Fazy. L'épilogue et dernier chapitre le weekend prochain. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Castle combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bureau, et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise, faisant quelque peu souffrir les pieds, pour finalement poser le journal qu'il avait entre ses mains. Il s'accouda au bureau en bois poli, et posa son menton au creux de ses mains, avant de souffler un bon coup. Il fallait absolument qu'il évacue la tension qui s'était accumulée au cours des derniers jours, mais particulièrement ces dernières heures, et l'endroit où il se trouvait ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. La seule chose qui le rassurait était la grande fenêtre, qui permettrait aux tireurs d'élites postés sur les toits des alentours de réagir vite au moindre problème.<p>

C'est d'ailleurs Beckett qui avait eu l'idée d'attendre patiemment Tyson ici, pour plus de sécurité, étant donné que l'étage du bas de l'entrepôt ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre. Afin de faire paraître la chose plus réelle, Castle avait amené des affaires personnelles, faisant semblant de vouloir loger ici pendant un moment. Ainsi, un vieux sac à dos était disposé près du vieux canapé en cuir, défoncé, d'où les ressorts ressortaient. Au plafond, une lampe, dont les fils électriques pendaient, émettait une faible lumière, suffisante pour voir correctement.

La peinture, qui n'avait pas dû être refaite depuis plusieurs années, s'effritait à de multiples endroits, sans doute à cause de l'humidité ambiante, puisqu'il se trouvait près de l'Hudson River. En soit, le lieu n'était pas très accueillant, n'inspirant pas vraiment confiance à l'écrivain. Il tenta de ne plus y penser, mais tout allait se jouer maintenant, dans quelques minutes sans doute. Son futur et celui de sa famille serait bientôt défini, et le journal posé sur le bureau en était la preuve. Castle faisait même la une de tous les journaux nationaux, qui relataient les évènements des derniers jours, et de sa fuite. Afin de se rassurer, Castle repensa à Beckett, et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kate entra dans la pièce confinée, et se dirigea, en compagnie de Shaw, vers son partenaire, toutes deux suivies d'un technicien, qui devait s'occuper de poser les micros. Un se trouverait derrière le bureau, invisible à l'œil du 3xK, puisque celui était collé à la fenêtre, tandis que le second serait disposé dans une vieille bouche d'aération, dissimulée par une grille. Castle entendit du bruit, et se retourna en direction de sa partenaire, qui lui lança un regard qui fit baisser les yeux de l'écrivain. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, et d'être forte, comme à son habitude.

L'écrivain ne put alors retenir ce qui se passa. Il avança rapidement en direction de sa coéquipière, et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de ça, avant d'affronter Tyson, besoin de ressentir la chaleur de son corps, de sentir son parfum, de puiser la force dont il aurait besoin. Beckett resta tendue quelques secondes, avant de s'abandonner dans cette étreinte réconfortante, dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Toute cette histoire les avait bien sûr rapprochés, consolidant encore plus les liens d'amitié qui s'étaient construits. L'écrivain n'avait jamais douté d'elle, mais Kate lui avait une fois de plus prouvé sa confiance en lui, et sa loyauté. Cependant, leur instant fut brisé quelque secondes plus tard, lorsque l'Agent Shaw toussota légèrement. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et rougirent, tels des adolescents honteux. Décidemment, quoi qu'ils en disent, ces deux-là resteraient des gamins.

- Désolé de vous interrompe, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Castle, les instructions sont simples. Je sais que vous êtes en colère et que vous auriez envie de vous faire justice vous-même, mais il va vraiment vous falloir garder votre sang-froid. Vous commencez à connaître l'ennemi, et vous devez en tirer avantage pour le faire parler, même si je pense que ce ne sera pas trop dur étant donné son arrogance. Tentez de rester près de la fenêtre, au cas où il y ait le moindre problème, afin que les snipers postés sur les toits puissent vous couvrir.

La seule chose que put faire Castle fut d'acquiescer silencieusement. Kate n'avait rien rajouté, tout simplement car elle était dans le même état que l'écrivain, et il leur avait toujours été inutile de communiquer pour transmettre leurs émotions.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce, accompagnées du technicien, qui avait fini rapidement son installation. Cependant, avant de refermer la porte, Kate jeta un dernier regard, en direction de Castle, faisant passer tout son amour à travers celui-ci. Après tout, ce serait peut-être le dernier qu'ils partageraient.

Le lieutenant Ryan était assis sur une chaise, à l'intérieur d'un fourgon du FBI banalisé. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà les gars, ainsi que 3 agents de l'organisation d'état. En effet, le secret de cette opération ne permettait pas aux policiers New-Yorkais d'agir et, de ce fait personne n'était au courant, en dehors de Gates, ainsi que de Shaw et son équipe. Dans un second wagon se trouvait d'ailleurs 7 autres agents, prêts à intervenir.

Esposito entendit la porte du fourgon s'ouvrir sur Beckett et Shaw, tandis que le technicien était monté dans l'autre van.

- Comment va Castle ? demande le latino.

- Du mieux qu'il est possible de l'être dans un moment pareil, tout comme nous. Mais il sait ce qu'il doit faire, et j'ai confiance, répondit Beckett.

- J'espère vraiment que ça va bien se passer termina Ryan.

Shaw laissa échapper un léger sourire devant la scène. Décidemment, cette équipe était faite pour travailler ensemble. Au premier coup d'œil elle l'avait vu, mais ils l'étonnaient toujours de par leur complicité, et leur confiance.

Après un silence songeur de quelques minutes, Beckett, sortit son talkie-walkie, afin de vérifier que tous les snipers étaient en place.

- Lieutenant Beckett au rapport. On vérifie une dernière fois que tout le monde est en place. Fin de la transmission.

- Alpha paré.

- Bravo en place.

- Charlie prêt à intervenir si quelque chose se passe mal.

- De même pour Delta.

Les quatre hommes avaient répondu à la suite, et tout le monde était prêt, ce qui rassurait un peu Beckett. A eux quatre, ces hommes seraient chargés de protéger tout le monde, à l'affut du moindre danger. Bientôt, leur cible arriverait, pour finir le travail, et à ce moment là, chaque mot, chaque mouvement serait crucial.

L'équipe attendait patiemment depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, et il commençait vraiment à se faire tard. La tension augmentait au fur et à mesure, ainsi que la fatigue, mais le détective Ryan parvint tout de même à apercevoir une ombre bouger, malgré les trois cent mètre qui les séparaient du hangar, grâce à ses jumelles. Bravo fut cependant plus rapide, parfaitement posté pour voir arriver la cible de loin, et parla dans son talkie-walkie.

- Cible en approche à environ une centaine de mètres du hangar. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, il est grimé, moi on voit tout de même la ressemblance avec Castle. Il porte une arme à la ceinture. Il entre à présent dans le hangar, fin de la transmission.

Le sniper ajusta une dernière fois sa position, et se concentra au maximum. A présent, c'était au tour de l'écrivain de jouer, en espérant qu'il sorte vainqueur de cette bataille.

Tyson entra par la porte de l'entrepôt, qui était restée entrouverte, et sortit son pistolet. Il se déplaça silencieusement et méthodiquement à travers le vaste espace. Alors qu'il continuait d'analyser les lieux, il aperçut une lumière, provenant d'en haut. L'homme monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Castle était assis, lui tournant le dos en lisant. Naïf comme il était, il ne se doutait de rien. C'est bien, de cette façon, il pourrait le prendre par surprise, et n'aurait pas besoin de lutter. Le psychopathe pointa son arme vers l'avant, la tenant fermement de ses deux mains, et poussa doucement la porte à l'aide de son pied, qui grinça. Castle se retourna alors, et vit en face de lui son ennemi juré, avant de lâcher un cri.

- Bonsoir Monsieur l'écrivain. Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, je suis ravi de vous revoir, surtout en de telles circonstances, nargua Tyson.

Pendant ce temps là, à quelque centaines de mètres les 18 membres de l'équipe d'intervention écoutaient tout ce qui se déroulait. Il était bien entendu prévu que Castle simule le fait d'être surpris, et tombe de sa chaise. Apparemment, 3xK n'avait rien remarqué, trop content de lui.

- Delta au rapport. La cible est en vue, elle est entrée dans la pièce. Elle pointe un pistolet sur Castle. Il se débrouille bien pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme prévue.

- Bien, restez en position, ne bougez pas, dit Shaw dans son talkie-walkie, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans la pièce.

La personne marcha quelque seconde, avant de s'arrête et de reprendre la parole.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, nous sommes des gens civilisés.

Le bruit d'une chaise se fit entendre, raclant le sol, puis plus rien pendant quelque secondes.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant, parlons d'homme à homme si vous voulez bien Castle.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé, de l'arrogance à la colère.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? siffla Castle.

- Non, c'est vrai. Vous savez, pour un écrivain de malheur, vous êtes vraiment coriaces, vous m'avez posé beaucoup de problèmes ces dernières semaines.

- Et vous donc…

Tyson laissa échapper un éclat de rire, qui se répercuta dans le casque de l'équipe. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu, et si tout se passait bien, Tyson viendrait lui-même à dire son plan, sans même que Rick ait à tenter qui que ce soit. Après tout, cet homme avait un égo surdimensionné, comme tous les psychopathes.

- C'est bien, vous arrivez à conserver votre humour, malgré la situation quelque peu délicate dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Mais je ne suis pas sur que votre fille aura le même humour avant que je lui mette une balle dans la tête.

Les mâchoires de Castle se contractèrent alors, et il se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il visualisa alors l'agent Shaw, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Rester calme, et attendre patiemment que son ennemi se découvre.

- Alors c'est donc ça votre plan ? Tuer ma famille et moi-même, juste parce que j'ai contrecarré vos plans ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, je compte aussi tuer votre chère détective Beckett. Les trois femmes de votre vie me supplieront de les tuer, de vous rejoindre. Et après avoir accompli ma vengeance, je disparaîtrai une fois de plus.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un criminel de pacotille, obligé de fuir dès qu'un problème se présente, comme il y a un an et demi. Beckett vous botterait le derrière même avec les mains dans les poches.

Tyson, ne supportant pas que l'on ne respecte pas à sa juste valeur, entra dans un état de rage indescriptible. Son visage changea totalement d'expression, et son sourire narquois disparut vite, laissant place à toute sa fureur. Ne se contrôlant plus, il mit un coup de crosse dans le dos de l'écrivain, qui s'effondra à plat ventre contre le sol en bois. Mais le meurtrier ne s'arrêta pas là, et enchaina plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre de l'écrivain, non pas pour lui faire mal, mais plus pour l'humilier, lui faire comprendre qui contrôlait les choses ici. Castle se replia sur lui-même, en position fœtale, afin de se protéger du mieux qu'il put. Jugeant que la leçon du jour devait sans doute être apprise, Tyson se redressa. Malgré tout, il ressentit le besoin de lui prouver qu'il était capable de beaucoup de supercherie.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? TU crois que parce que tu as réussi à te cacher ici pendant un jour, je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?! Tu n'es rien ! Je vous ai berné, depuis dès le début, et toi, tu ne t'ais douté de rien ! Alors n'inverse pas les rôles ! Depuis le début je suis au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes, grâce à l'agent Adams ! J'ai même réussi à te faire porter le chapeau d'un meurtre que J'AI COMMIS ! Et maintenant, tu oses me dire, alors que tu as perdu, que JE suis un criminel de pacotille ?!

Tyson avait enchainé les paroles et, de ce fait, il était à présent à bout de souffle. Castle, quant à lui, gémit, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le haut du dos était trop forte. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, en poussant son ennemi à bout et heureusement, 3xK était tombé en plein dans le panneau, une fois de plus.

De l'autre côté des micros, Beckett et les gars avaient entendu toute la scène. Kate était restée figée en entendant Castle se faire passer à tabac, et c'est Shaw qui avait dû dire aux snipers de ne rien faire. Tyson ne le tuerait pas comme cela, il l'emmènerait tout d'abord dans un endroit désert, et le tuerait à petit feu. Kate reprit ses esprits lorsque l'homme se remit à parler.

- Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure mon cher écrivain. Ton père que tu n'as jamais connu, tu aurais du voir à quel point il était content d'avoir un fils. Alors qu'il était malheureux avant, il a retrouvé le sourire, la joie de vivre. Il m'a même présenté à son meilleur ami. Et maintenant, il est mort. Si seulement tu savais le plaisir que j'ai eu à jouer la comédie. Cerise sur le gâteau, c'est ta mère qui m'a appris à jouer, mais tu dois le savoir. Et puis les otages, oh les otages. J'ai eu pitié d'eux. La mère tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer son fils, de lui dire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, que son père allait les sauver. Lorsqu'Adams a cru que je lui rendrais sa famille, j'ai eu envie de lui rire au nez. Maintenant, sa famille est enfermée, sans nourriture, et sans rien à boire. Et je vais les laisser mourir comme ça, comme des animaux, dans la cave de ma maison au nord de Manhattan. Cette maison m'aura vraiment servi, un emplacement idéal, juste à côté du métro, saisie il y a quelques années de cela pas la banque.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa, dans la pièce. Il avait suffisamment humilié l'écrivain pour le moment. Désormais, il ressentait le besoin d'en finir, à jamais, avant de s'occuper de sa famille.

- Relève-toi, je t'emmène faire une petite balade, dit Tyson, un sourire narquois figé sur les lèvres.

Voyant que l'écrivain ne réagissait pas, le psychopathe s'avança, et gifla violemment son ennemi, lui remettant les idées en place. Une fois de plus, Castle dut faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour garder son sang-froid et, comme prévu, obéit silencieusement aux ordres. De toute façon, il était trop groggy pour parler, et à présent, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était de sortir de ce bâtiment au plus vite, afin que Kate puisse intervenir. L'écrivain sentit qu'on lui attachait les mains dans le dos, avant de se faire pousser violemment en direction des escaliers, dans lesquels il faillit tomber. Un silence pesant s'installa une fois de plus, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues au loin, mais fut troublé par une voie plus aigüe qu'à son habitude. Elle était remplie de joie.

- Tu vois ce que ça fait Castle de voir tous ses plans voler en fumer ? Tu as du vraiment être déçu lorsque personne ne t'a cru. Tout le monde t'a abandonné, tes amis, tes collègues, et même tes fans. Tu as certes vécu sans ton père, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre, et tout le monde pensera au suicide. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas te faire assister à la mort de ta petite famille.

A ces paroles, Tyson sentit le corps de son otage se tendre, et attribua ça a la peur de mourir, mais aussi de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sa famille. Mais une fois de plus, il avait tout faux, puisqu'à cet instant précis, l'écrivain ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : prier. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, mais là, à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il lui fallait un soutien, même imaginaire.

Beckett tourna la molette de ses jumelles, afin de voir en plus gros l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Dans quelques secondes Tyson et Castle sortiraient du bâtiment, et l'équipe d'intervention n'aurait qu'une seule et unique chance de les intercepter, sans que l'écrivain ne soit blessé, ou même pire, tué. A présent, il ne restait plus personne dans les fourgons, chacun étant disposé à un point stratégique, de sorte à encercler la cible. Les gars avaient bien sûr fait équipe, et étaient postés à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrepôt, qui se trouvait dans une ancienne zone industrielle avec plusieurs quais, donnant sur l'Hudson. Les quatorze membres de l'équipe, en dehors des snipers, s'étaient ainsi répartis, se cachant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, éloignés, en hauteur, ou à proximité de l'entrepôt, l'encerclant totalement. Ainsi, ils couvriraient tous les angles, et la cible serait inratable. Le but était bien sûr de sauver Castle, et l'équipe ferait tout pour, même si ils devaient abattre la cible. La mission en elle-même était accomplie, puisque Tyson avait tout avoué aux micros disposés dans la pièce. Ryan vit sortir deux hommes de l'entrepôt, marchant à vive allure. Il sortir son talkie-walkie.

- J'ai un visuel sur Jerry et Castle. Ils viennent de sortir de l'entrepôt. J'attends pour les ordres.

- Bien, on fait donc comme on a prévu. Restez concentré, la priorité est de sauver Castle. Je répète, la priorité est de sauver Castle. Go !

Durant les secondes qui suivirent, tout se passa très vite. Ryan regarda Esposito, qui lui fit un signe de la tête, avant de lancer la grenade flash en direction de Tyson et de l'écrivain, qui s'extirpa de son emprise et plongea au sol. Pendant ce temps, les agents se déplaçaient méthodiquement, étant maintenant à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètre du 3xK qui mis ses mains devant ses yeux par reflexe. Mais il se ressaisit vite, et pointa son arme devant lui, avant de tirer à plusieurs reprises, au hasard. L'une des balles atteignit l'un des agents du FBI en plein dans son gilet, qui fut projeté en arrière, tandis que les autres se perdirent dans l'obscurité. Concentré et à l'affut du moindre geste, Beckett leva son arme en direction de Tyson juste après, ajuste à la vitesse de la lumière, et abattu sa cible, qui s'effondra par terre. Une tache rouge commença alors à s'étendre à ses côtés.

Beckett courut alors à toute vitesse en direction de Castle, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. A part quelques égratignures, du fait de son plongeon, et un bourdonnement plutôt embêtant dans l'oreille gauche. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Kate, Rick, ainsi que les gars sourirent sincèrement, ne dissimulant aucunement leur joie. Malheureusement, ce sourire disparut vite, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux coups de feu retentirent, avant que l'écrivain ne s'écroule par terre.


	18. Révélations

**Désolée pour ce retard, dû à une absence de connexion.**

**Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Merci de l'avoir lue et pour certains de l'avoir commentée. **

**Une suite basée sur les conséquences de cette affaire dans la relation Rick - Kate est prévue.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong> Révélations<strong>

- NON ! RICK ! Appelez l'ambulance Castle est touché ! Hurla Beckett totalement paniquée. Rick ! Rick ! Réponds-moi !

Elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains, essayant de capter son regard. Castle couché sur le côté, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos, grimaçait de douleur. Serrant les dents, d'une voix hachée, lui répondit enfin.

- Ma...jam...be. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Bon sang ! Ils arrivent ses secours ! s'adressa à l'un des hommes du FBI, vous ! Coupez-lui ses liens ! Ca va aller Rick, tu m'entends ! Les secours sont là, on va te transporter à l'hôpital !

- Ka...kate ! Il commençait à paniquer.

- Je suis là Rick ! Je vais rester avec toi ! Le rassura-t-elle, malgré son inquiétude. Calme-toi.

Castle rabaissa le clapet de son ordinateur et repoussa la desserte. Il se cala contre ses oreillers en soupirant, il détestait l'effet de la morphine. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton et de bouger au ralenti. Rick porta son regard sur le fauteuil vide, à côté du lit et esquissa un léger sourire. Kate l'avait enfin écouté et était rentrée chez elle se reposer un peu. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle serait rapidement de retour. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son transport en ambulance. Maintenant il attendait l'arrivée des deux autres femmes de sa vie, Alexis et sa mère. Elles devaient atterrir à JFK dans une petite heure. Esposito les avaient appelées pour leur dire que tout était fini et qu'elles pouvaient revenir.

Fatigué, l'écrivain ferma les yeux, et repensa à ce jour où tout s'était terminé. Oui ce cauchemar avait pris fin deux jours plus tôt. Il se rappela le cri de panique de Kate lorsqu'il s'était effondré à l'instant même des deux coups de feu. Ils étaient tellement heureux de le voir vivant, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention que Tyson bien que grièvement blessé était toujours conscient. Heureusement un des tireurs d'élites du FBI observait encore la scène et il avait vu le bras du 3xK se lever. Il l'avait abattu, mais ce dernier avait eu le temps de tirer vers lui, le touchant au genou.

À son réveil il sentit une main dans la sienne. Tournant la tête il vit sa muse, elle avait les traits tirés et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit réveillé elle le gratifia d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Hey.

- Hey...tiens, bois un peu.

- Merci, Tyson ?

- Mort, mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur quand...

- Je suis là et je vais bien. La rassura-t-il aussitôt.

- On a...non j'ai cru l'avoir tué...j'aurai dû...

- C'est fini, alors n'y pense plus. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, d'accord ? Et la famille d'Adams? S'inquiéta-t-il

Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles, mais tous les flics sont à leur recherche. Je vais prévenir Lanie et les gars que tu es réveillé. Dit-elle dans un sourire, ils sont très impatients d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Alexis et Mère, il faut...

- Esposito a appelé et les a mises au courant. Elles rentrent demain dans l'après midi. Elle vit les lèvres de Rick s'étirait en un léger sourire.

Kate se leva lorsqu'un médecin entra dans la chambre. C'était le chirurgien orthopédiste qui l'avait opéré, il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait mais Rick l'écouta à peine. Tout ce qu'il retint fut le fait qu'il pourrait remarcher normalement, après une bonne rééducation. Il vit le visage de Kate se détendre à cette annonce, tout aussi soulagé que lui. Elle quitta la pièce en même temps que le docteur.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle n'était pas seule, Gates et Shaw l'accompagnaient. Après les salutations de circonstance, le capitaine prit la parole.

- La famille d'Adams vient d'être retrouvée, sa femme et son fils vont bien.

- J'en suis heureux pour lui, c'est une bonne chose. Commenta-t-il, rassuré et réellement heureux pour Adams.

- La deuxième bonne nouvelle vous concerne directement Castle. Grâce aux enregistrements des aveux de Tyson et des preuves trouvées dans sa planque, le procureur a levé toutes les charges qui pesaient sur vous.

- ... bien, nota-t-il d'un ton neutre, n'arrivant pas à s'en réjouir comme il se devait.

- Autre chose, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a une armée de journalistes qui attend devant l'hôpital. C'est pourquoi l'agent Shaw m'accompagne. Nous allons donner conjointement une conférence de presse pour tout remettre en « ordre » auprès de nos amis de la presse.

- Dans ce cas j'ai une faveur à vous demander capitaine, dit Rick quelque peu nerveux.

- Je vous écoute.

- Jusqu'à présent la presse ne sait pas que la victime était mon...père. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le secret a été bien gardé et j'aimerai que cela continue.

- En effet et cela restera le cas.

- Vous devriez regarder la conférence en direct Castle, intervint Shaw, en tant qu'écrivain, vous devriez apprécier la petite histoire que nous avons préparée.

- Beckett, agent Shaw, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment. Les pria poliment Gates.

Jordan salua Castle et sortit, Beckett la suivit non sans lancer un regard d'encouragement à Rick. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, Gates alla prendre place dans le fauteuil et fixa Castle d'un air grave. Ce dernier attendit la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur lui, le plus sereinement possible.

- Je dois dire que toute cette affaire m'a causée pas mal de problèmes.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

- Pour une fois Castle, taisez-vous et écoutez-moi, soupira-t-elle. Vous m'avez impressionné, tout comme l'a fait la loyauté de vos amis.

- Ils ne vont pas avoir d'ennuis ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, ne voulant pas que ses amis les conséquences de cette loyauté.

- Non, techniquement ils ont obéit à mes ordres, à savoir ne pas enquêter directement sur le meurtre. Heureusement Tyson a fini par faire une erreur et grâce à l'agent Shaw vous avez fini par demander de l'aide.

- Je suis désolé, mais je...

- Je comprends très bien votre décision de vous taire et, il est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais laissé entendre que vous pouviez vous fier à moi. Et si cela peut vous soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne vous ai jamais cru coupable. Avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il surpris par les dires de Gates.

- Disons que le scénario était trop bien ficelé, et puis il y avait tous ces petits détails, quel rapport entre vous et un témoin protégé, pourquoi tuer une personne dans une ruelle et ne pas penser à une éventuelle caméra, et il y avait votre attitude aussi. J'ai tout de suite eu la sensation que vous saviez quelque-chose. Et vous n'auriez pas été aussi idiot pour laisser un sweat vous incriminant derrière vous.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont faite ôter l'enquête à l'équipe, pour éviter tout parti pris.

- En tout cas tout ça va avoir du bon pour vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne vais plus venir traîner entre vos pattes au commissariat.

- Vous voulez nous quitter ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Non, mais vous avez maintenant une bonne raison pour m'éjecter, non ?

- Au contraire Castle, j'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite et que vous serez bientôt de retour parmi nous ! Lança-t-elle à la plus grande surprise de Rick.

- Sérieusement ? Vous reconnaissez que je peux être utile ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais qui vais-je pouvoir réprimander tout le temps si vous n'êtes plus là ?

- Je m'en voudrai de vous priver d'un tel plaisir.

Ils échangèrent alors un sourire amical, voilà qui promettait de bons moments. Gates salua l'écrivain et se leva, ouvrit la porte et se retourna.

- Je suis désolé pour votre père Castle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. La porte ne se referma pas sur le capitaine et il vit le lieutenant Karpowski entrer. Elle semblait gênée, il décida d'engager la conversation.

- Bonjour lieutenant

- Bonjour Castle, on m'a dit que votre blessure n'était pas trop grave et que vous devriez vite vous rétablir.

- Il va me falloir un peu de temps, mais oui ça va aller.

- Je suis désolée...

- Vous avez fait votre job, ne vous en voulez pas.

- Oh mais je ne m'excuse pas d'avoir fait mon boulot. Mais que l'un de mes hommes ait aidé cette pourriture. À cause de lui un innocent risquait d'aller en prison !

- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, Adams n'avait pas le choix, c'était moi ou sa famille. Il a tout fait pour sauver les siens, beaucoup auraient fait la même chose. Expliqua-t-il, tout en comprenant la colère légitime de Karpowski. Que va-t-il devenir ?

- Il a été suspendu mais il m'a dit qu'il allait démissionner et quitter New York. Il a un oncle qui a une société de surveillance dans le Wyoming, il va aller travailler avec lui.

- Il n'y aura pas de poursuites ?

- Non, je vous laisse, je dois être présente à la conférence. Bon rétablissement.

Castle fut sorti de ses pensées par une tornade rousse qui se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort, incapable de dire un mot. Trop heureux de pouvoir la revoir, des larmes de soulagement s'échappèrent. Levant la tête il vit sa mère qui s'avançait en souriant. Il ouvrit le bras, lui signifiant de venir les rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant le bonheur d'être de nouveau réunis. Martha fut la première à s'écarter et alla prendre place dans le fauteuil. Alexis leva un visage couvert de larmes vers son père.

- C'est fini ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui mon ange, c'est terminé. Ne voulant pas en parler il changea de sujet. Et votre séjour dans la famille d'Esposito, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, son oncle et sa tante ont été vraiment gentils avec nous. Et son plus jeune cousin, Juan, a été génial avec moi. Il a tout fait pour me distraire... ce qui n'a pas été facile.

- Ce sont vraiment des gens charmants, ajouta Martha. Je les ai invités à venir cet été.

- Et Juan restera, il a été accepté à Columbia, dans la section ingénierie ! Précisa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- En effet, ce jeune homme a l'air d'avoir parfaitement su te distraire. Nota Rick avec un sourire entendu.

- Papa !

Cela où pour effet de les faire rire, ce qu'ils apprécièrent à sa juste valeur. Ces moments de complicités ayant été absents trop longtemps.

Enfin au bout de trois jours, le médecin, satisfait de l'évolution de son état, l'autorisa à quitter l'hôpital. Kate vint le chercher et le ramena chez lui, ils évitèrent les journalistes en passant par le parking sous-terrain. Rick fut accueilli avec chaleur par le gardien de son immeuble ce qui lui fit du bien. Il faisait parti des nombreuses personnes qui lui avaient apporté leur soutien. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui l'avait le plus étonné en allant sur son site. Il avait découvert que beaucoup de ses fans, ne croyaient pas en sa culpabilité.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il faillit s'étaler de tout son long.

- Satanées béquilles ! Je vais finir par me casser une jambe à cause de ces engins ! Bougonna-t-il.

- Ou un bras, on ne sait jamais. Répliqua Kate, cachant mal son envie de rire.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Tu crois ? Va moins vite et tu finiras par t'y habituer.

Une fois devant la porte du loft, Kate l'ouvrit et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Rick en premier. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil, que des acclamations de joies éclatèrent. L'écrivain fixa toutes les personnes présentes, et fut ému. Tous ses amis étaient là, Esposito et Lanie, Ryan avec sa femme Jenny, Robert Wheldon mais, ce qui le toucha le plus fut la présence de Jamal et de sa femme, Anna. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, il tourna la tête vers Kate qui lui souriait. Avec sa muse à ses côtés il alla rejoindre ses amis.

Après un repas des plus animés, et alors qu'il prenait un café, Rick vit que Jamal avait de toute évidence quelque chose à lui dire. Il posa sa tasse sur le comptoir, récupéra ses béquilles et dit au jeune arabe.

- Viens, allons dans mon bureau, Anna vous venez aussi.

- Comment tu fais ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Comment tu as su que l'on voulait te parler en privé ?

- N'oublies pas que je suis un flic depuis quatre ans, j'ai appris quelques petits trucs.

En entrant dans son bureau il constata que le tableau blanc avait disparu. Il désigna les fauteuils.

- Prenez place, dit-il tout en asseyant. Mais avant dis-moi Jamal, où en est ton affaire ?

- Je suis totalement innocenté ! Mon ancien patron s'est tiré après avoir vidé son compte en banque. Les flics le recherche et il paraît que le procureur a passé un sacré savon aux inspecteurs qui ont mal fait leur boulot.

- Je vois que nous sommes deux à fêter notre liberté.

- On dirait bien, je ne sais pas comment te remercier Ricky.

- Laisse tomber, tu m'as bien aidé aussi. Et pour le boulot ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- J'ai déjà retrouvé une place, grâce à ton avocat d'ailleurs. Il m'a donné le nom d'un garagiste, enfin du propriétaire de plusieurs, un de ses clients.

- Et maintenant, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- C'est une idée d'Anna, on en a beaucoup discuté et nous sommes d'accord. Il pivote légèrement vers sa femme. Vas-y ma chérie, demande-lui.

- J'ai...nous aimerions que vous acceptiez d'être le parrain de notre enfant ! Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et très vite.

- Avec plaisir Anna !

- Merci !

Et avec sa fougue toute naturelle, elle se leva et alla prendre Rick dans ses bras. Au désespoir de Jamal qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qui déclencha un fou-rire spontané chez Rick, bientôt imité par le couple. C'est donc tous sourire et riant qu'ils sortirent du bureau. Alexis s'approcha de son père.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

- Anna et Jamal viennent de me demander d'être le parrain de leur enfant et j'ai accepté.

- Puisque l'on parle d'enfant, dit Ryan, Jenny et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Ryan se racla la gorge et saisit la main de sa femme, lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse. Des sourires apparurent sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes, mais aucune d'elle ne voulut interrompre ce moment, laissant au couple le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle dont ils avaient tous deviné la teneur.

- Jenny est enceinte, nous allons être parents nous aussi !

Esposito fut le premier à les féliciter, Martha se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec deux bouteilles de champagne qu'elle mit d'autorité dans les mains de Bob et d'Esposito.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de fêter dignement toutes ses excellentes nouvelles.

Castle était dans son bureau, assis dans le sofa, sa jambe blessée calée sur un repose-pied. Il avait repris l'écriture de son roman, malgré la crainte de ne pas pouvoir y arriver. Mais, au contraire, se plonger dans les aventures de Nikki et Jameson lui apporta un certain apaisement. Il ne remarqua la présence de Kate que lorsqu'il vit un gobelet de café se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Il saisit le précieux breuvage et leva la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Merci. Il posa son ordinateur près de lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu avais, une drôle de voix lorsque tu m'as appelée ce matin. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je...

- Kate s'assit à son côté et prit sa main dans la sienne. La tristesse qui était apparue sur le visage de l'écrivain, l'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Rick ?

- Je… il soupira et se lança. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes sur la tombe de mon père. Voilà, il l'avait dit.

- Bien sûr, quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Maintenant si tu veux bien, mère et Alexis y ont été avant hier, mais...je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller avec elle.

- D'accord, prépares-toi.

Elle lui passa ses béquilles et l'aida à se lever. Il lui dit qu'il allait faire vite. Elle alla l'attendre au salon. Kate savait que pour Rick cela allait être une épreuve difficile. Mais il l'avait choisie elle pour vivre cet instant si important pour lui. Elle en était émue, non seulement parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais aussi parce qu'il la trouvait digne de partager ce moment intime avec lui.

En arrivant devant la tombe, Kate se mit légèrement en retrait mais Rick lui demanda de s'approcher. Il prit appui sur une de ses béquilles, cala la deuxième contre lui et tout naturellement prit la jeune femme par la main. Ce contact le réconforta et lui donna le courage de rester debout face à la pierre tombale, le regard rivé sur le nom gravé dessus pierre. Kate qui l'observa ne vit aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude sur l'état psychologique de Rick.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et, bien qu'elle eut repris son travail, elle passait régulièrement au loft. Alors que Martha et Alexis s'étaient confiées à elle, parlant des divers sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient, Castle se contentait de dire que tout allait bien. Ce qu'elles ne croyaient pas une seule seconde. Elle sentit la main de Rick lâcher la sienne, toujours sans un mot il se dirigea vers la voiture, Kate le suivit.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'air. Dit-il dans un soupir.

- Un petit tour à Central Park ?

- Oui, ça ira, approuva-t-il d'une voix égale.

Beckett ne fit aucun commentaire et démarra, dix minutes plus tard, ils s'engageaient sur l'un des nombreux sentiers qui sillonnaient le Park. Ils marchèrent ainsi une vingtaines de minutes avant que l'écrivain ne décidât de s'asseoir sur banc. Kate posa sa main sur sa cuisse et celle de Rick vint la couvrir automatiquement, seulement il resta silencieux, arborant un air de plus en plus morose, parfois ponctué d'une légère grimace. Nul doute que cette longue marche avait fatigué sa jambe. Elle le laissa donc se reposer un moment puis lui proposa, soupçonnant qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie de retourner au loft.

- Viens, rentrons.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Nous allons chez moi, je t'invite. Elle avait vu juste.

- Dans ce cas...allons-y.

Durant le trajet Castle sortit enfin de son mutisme. Il demanda des nouvelles du poste, s'ils avaient une enquête en cours. Une fois chez la jeune femme, elle installa Rick sur son canapé le fit asseoir dans l'angle, calant son dos avec des coussins et lui ordonnant d'allonger sa jambe. L'écrivain obtempéra, remerciant sa muse d'un timide sourire. Elle se mit à l'aise et passa dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Il appuya sa tête contre le coussin, ferma les yeux et posa son avant-bras sur celui-ci. Il pensa à toute cette histoire, il avait cru qu'avec la mort de Tyson, tout irait mieux. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, au lieu d'en éprouver un réel soulagement il était en proie à un malaise permanant sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Et la visite de Jordan Shaw au loft la veille n'avait fait que l'accentuer.

Elle se présenta en début d'après midi, une boîte d'archives dans les bras. Elle fit connaissance avec Alexis et Martha et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans le salon, l'agent du FBI aborda la raison de sa venue.

- En clôturant le dossier concernant votre père, nous avons découvert qu'il possédait un coffre à la banque. Nous avons pu récupérer son contenu et je crois qu'il vous revient de droit.

- Comme tous ses autres biens, d'après mon avocat.

- En effet, vous êtes son héritier reconnu.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Alexis à la fois curieuse et méfiante.

Malgré nos instructions, il gardait dans ce coffre des vestiges de son passé. Tenez Richard, elle lui tendit une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Non, attendez avant de l'ouvrir que je sois partie. C'est quelque chose que vous devez découvrir en famille. Quant à vous Martha, nous avons trouvé ceci, elle lui tendit un paquet de lettre, attachées ensemble par un ruban bleu. Ce sont des lettres qui vous sont adressées et il y avait aussi cette photo.

L'actrice saisit celle-ci d'une main tremblante, eut un hoquet portant son autre main devant sa bouche et laissa ses larmes couler. Dans un même geste, père et fille passèrent leur bras sur les épaules de celle-ci. Shaw les salua et les laissa à leur intimité.

Avec ces quelques bouts de papiers, Castle et sa famille en avaient appris beaucoup sur son père. Sur la photo il y avait un jeune homme, auquel il ressemblait énormément, et une jeune fille, sa mère. Tous les deux riaient, heureux et insouciants, son père portait sa mère sur son dos et elle se tenait à lui en entourant son torse de ses bras. En premier et sur l'insistance de sa mère, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit le dossier militaire de son père et trois petites boîtes. En les ouvrant il découvrit la « Purple Heart » et deux « Silver Stars », il sourit tristement, son père était bien un héros, un véritable héros. En parcourant rapidement son dossier, ils surent pourquoi il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Il avait été affecté à une unité spéciale, qui faisait des incursions dans les lignes ennemies. Il avait été capturé et avait passé deux ans dans un camp Viêt-Cong, avant d'être libéré. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un an avant de retrouver une vie normale.

Ensuite Martha défit le ruban et regarda toutes les lettres, les unes après les autres. Toutes étaient datés et couvraient une période de trois ans, mais sa main resta figée lorsqu'elle vit la date sur la dernière enveloppe, 27 juin 1980. Soit sept ans après son retour au pays. D'une main fébrile elle ouvrit celle-ci et en sortit le feuillet. Son fils lui prit la main et Alexis l'entoura de ses bras, ainsi réconfortée par les deux êtres qu'elle aimait, elle commença sa lecture à voix haute.

« _Martha, mon unique amour._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, car je sais que je ne la posterais pas. Tout comme celles que l'ont m'a rendues à mon retour, avec le peu d'effets personnels que j'avais. _

_Après sept ans j'ai enfin trouvé assez de force en moi pour te rechercher, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile. Les journaux parlant de toi et de ta prestation remarquable dans une pièce de théâtre. En notant que tu apparaissais sous ton nom de jeune fille, j'ai eu le fol espoir que tu étais toujours célibataire._

_Je suis donc venu à New York, d'abord pour te voir jouer et me rappeler ton si doux visage. J'ai réussi à soudoyer un des employés du théâtre pour avoir ton adresse. J'ai attendu ton jour de relâche et je suis venu me poster au pied de ton immeuble, bien décidé à t'aborder lorsque tu sortirais. _

_Seulement je n'en ai rien fait, surtout pas en te voyant sortir au bras d'un homme et tenant par la main un jeune garçon. J'ai eu le cœur brisé en te voyant avec ta famille, j'ai haï cet homme quelques minutes. Mais qui étais-je pour lui en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de t'avoir apporté ce que moi je n'avais pas fait. _

_Alors je vous ai suivi toute la journée, je voulais m'assurer que tu étais heureuse. Ton fils est vraiment adorable, j'aurais tellement souhaité que ce soit le notre. Je ne peux t'en vouloir d'avoir refait ta vie, je suis le seul à blâmer, peut-être que si j'avais eu le courage de te retrouver plus tôt, nous serions aujourd'hui ensemble._

_Le lendemain je suis rentré chez moi, voilà pourquoi tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. _

_ Ton Ricky »_

Cette lettre anéantit sa mère, et les bouleversa lui et Alexis. Il se rappela alors cette homme qui a l'époque ne fit qu'un passage très court dans leur vie. Sans lui, ce jour là, il aurait pu connaître son père.

Kate qui dressait les assiettes, se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit un reniflement pas vraiment discret. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque mais, quant elle vit le visage de Rick couvert de larmes, elle se précipita. Elle s'assit près de lui et l'appela à plusieurs reprises avant que ce dernier ne portât un regard hagard sur elle. Avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il se blottit contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras, mais de façon désespérée comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage.

Sans aucune pudeur Rick éclata en sanglots, son barrage émotionnel venant enfin de céder. Kate le consola comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Voir son écrivain dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, cependant elle était soulagée. Maintenant elle savait, que même si la peine ne partirait pas, du moins elle s'atténuerait un peu. La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'il se calme enfin, pourtant il ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. C'est d'une voix enrouée qu'il parla enfin.

- Il a réussi Kate, il a gagné malgré tout. Mère a eu raison de me cacher le fait qu'elle le croyait mort. Je viens de perdre mon père pour la deuxième fois et...irrémédiablement. Pourtant j'en ai plus appris sur lui durant ces dernières semaines que durant toute ma vie. Surtout depuis hier en fait.

- Ça va aller maintenant et je suis là.

- Je sais...merci.

- Pourquoi tu as dit depuis hier.

- Jordan est venue nous apporter des affaires qui lui appartenaient. Dit-il en reprenant enfin place contre les coussins.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Oui.

Alors il lui raconta tout, lorsqu'il eut fini, Kate pleurait aussi. Il en fut désolé et s'excusa. Ce qui lui valût un de ses regards désespérés qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il se comportait en gamin. Il esquissa un sourire qui se termina en grimace, accompagné d'un grognement de douleur.

- Tu as tes antidouleurs ?

- Non, je les ai laissés au loft.

- Je dois en avoir, je vais t'en chercher.

- D'accord.

Kate se leva mais, mue par un élan incontrôlable elle se baissa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rick, qui la regarda interloqué. À la lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, il était sûr qu'il l'avait grandement apprécié. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, non sans avoir récupéré son portable au passage. Avant d'aller chercher le médicament dans son armoire à pharmacie, elle appela le loft.

- Alexis Castle.

- Alexis, c'est Kate...

- Papa va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Ça va, il a un peu trop forcé sur sa jambe. Elle hésita, cependant il n'est pas en état de rentrer au loft.

- Mais pourquoi s'il va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais, toutes les émotions qu'il gardait pour lui ont fini par faire surface.

- Il a enfin craqué n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais comment...

- C'est mon père Kate, je le connais bien. Ça fait des semaines qu'il encaisse sans rien laisser paraître pour nous protéger et nous soutenir grand-mère et moi. Je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait à tes côtés...merci.

- Je t'en prie...et toi ça va aller ?

- Oui, je te le confie Kate, prends bien soin de lui.

- Promis.

Kate alla prendre les comprimés tout en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un sous entendu dans les dernières paroles d'Alexis. Elle retourna auprès de Rick et le trouva profondément endormi, elle sourit et attrapa le plaid sur le dossier du canapé pour l'en recouvrir. Elle réchauffa son assiette, mangea rapidement et, prenant un des livres de son auteur favori s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil.

FIN


End file.
